Your Best Kept Secret
by Irenella Courmett
Summary: Emmett owns a bar and Bella is a journalist looking for the right story. Can she find it at McCarty's? Or will she find something else? AH. Rated M.
1. The Idea

_**Rated: MA for language and sex.  
**__Irena and I figured we would clear that up for all the 13 year old girls who think M stands for Make believe. When it stands for Mature. So grow up!__ - Court.  
_

_**Declaration:** All things Twilight do not belong to us._

_**Author's Note: **If you'd like, check out the photos in our profile.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Your Best Kept Secret**

**Chapter 1:** The Idea  
**By:** Crash Hale  
**POV:** Bella

My eyes burned and felt a little swollen as I squinted before my computer screen. I could hear my friend Angela in the cubicle next to mine, talking on her phone, obviously to some guy because she was giggling a lot. Jacob, who was another work friend, was on the other side of me. I could hear him taking a work call. Everyone around me was in some kind of conversation.

I drowned them out and went back to working on the obituaries. I never really saw myself doing this, but it was a start and I knew that for a 25 year old at least I had gotten further than some other people I knew. Besides, I loved working here.

I had been working here at the 'Chicago Tribune' for two years now. I really wanted to write actual articles for the newspaper, but almost all my ideas got shot down and the ones that got picked up never worked out. People had no idea what good stories were. I just needed something that would catch peoples' attention. I hadn't been able to do that... _yet._

"Bella... Hey, Esme wants to see you."

I looked up to see Jackson, a temp, standing in front of my cubicle.

"Okay, thanks, Jackson." I quickly saved what I had been doing.

"No problem." He gave me a smile and slowly walked off. I knew he had a little crush on me.

I made my way to Esme's office; everything went through her. She was my boss and she was pretty great. I always looked up to her a little. She was a woman in power and I liked that.

Esme smiled at me once I walked in and told me to take a seat. After a minute of small talk, she went on to tell me why she called me in here.

"Bella, how's life? Your dad doing well?" She asked sincerely. She was the most caring and genuine person I knew. But, she could tear you apart in the next minute if she needed to.

"Great, both great." I said, but she could tell one was not as much as the other. I decided to deflect, "How's Carlisle?" And it worked. She went on to tell me about a charity event at the hospital her husband was chief of staff at.

_Now here comes the slaughter._

I had given her a few new ideas last week. I thought the one of dependency on drugs was more prevalent in teens on the 'In crowd' was pretty good. She, however, didn't. Every idea I shot out, she put down.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I know you are trying. But you are going to have to try harder... all of these are just missing... just that one little push that makes them great. You're still not there though." Esme told me.

I bit on my lip to control my outburst. _I was there, God damn it!_

"It's not me, Esme, it's that the readers don't want to read anything that's actually worth reading... They wouldn't know a good story if it bit them on the ass." I huffed, feeling a little angry at the fact that yet another one of my stories got shot down. I was just so tired of being wrong. In school, I was top of my class, and I worked hard for that. Shit, I busted my balls for it.

"I know Bella, but I also know what the readers want... and this... is not it." She placed the article over her desk, giving it back to me as a reject. "If you want to move up here, Bella, you have to push yourself. I know you have it in you." Esme told me. And just like that, I was denied. My hard work was defined as garbage.

_I need a drink._

"Yeah... Okay, thanks... I'll try again."

"That's all I ask, and if it doesn't work, you still have this job." She gestured to my cubicle through the clear glass of her office.

_Right, I wanted to stay with obituaries forever... Death; That's what it made me want to do. Kill myself. _

_Okay, that was harsh._

We finished up our meeting and I grabbed my stuff and headed out into the cold Chicago weather. I loved this city, I had lived here all my life with my father Charlie, who was a police officer for the city and my older brother Jasper, our mother died when I was thirteen and Jasper was sixteen. Charlie married again five years ago. His wife, Sue, was great and Jasper and I were ecstatic he was finally happy again.

I went to meet Jasper for drinks and dinner. I was really close with my brother, he was great. He was like a giant life sized Prozac. Always knowing just what to be for my mood. We had always been there for each other. I was in a rush because I was running a little late to meet him. As soon as I parked, I headed for _'McCarty's'_. I spotted Jasper right away and hugged him hello before taking my seat.

"Got you a beer." He said watching me down it. He laughed and then sipped on his own drink. "Hard day?"

"People... just... suck... it's that simple." I explained looking at him more closely now.

He seemed tired, the delicate skin under his eyes was a little darker than usual.

Jasper was an excellent therapist. Dad and I were very proud of him, but it was a high stress career either way... But we worked for what we wanted. That's how we moved forward in life.

"Care to explain?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow at him; _W__ho did he think I was?_

"No... I'm not one of you patients, Jasper. You can't figure me out in an hour... even if I paid you." There was a sarcasm to my tone and Jasper just smiled in return.

I watched Jasper's eyes wondering all around the bar, so, I looked over my shoulder to see what was so interesting.

There was a girl with her back to us, and half her ass was hanging out, leaning over a table full of men. All of them surely getting a clear view of the girl's goods. They were all flirting with her and she was laughing and flirting in return. I shook my head and went on to look at all the other waitresses; All of them in the same skimpy little sports outfits.

Was that meant to be a t-shirt?

And were those shorts or panties?

Why did women feel the need to degrade themselves?

I finally noticed we were in a sports bar. It was actually pretty nice, minus the almost naked girls. I had been so deep in thought over my meeting with Esme that I hadn't even realized when I first walked in.

"Oh, God, Jasper. Stop being a typical guy... Seriously, I wish these women would have some self respect. How could this possibly be something someone would want to do for a living? And these men... _you're _obviously one of them, only encourage it." I felt sick to my stomach.

"Jesus, Bella. Get laid already. Maybe the ice bitch routine would simmer down."

He was right. I felt my cheeks flush with heat and looked down into my beer glass, feeling a little embarrassed because he _was_ right.

He noticed my reaction and I heard him chuckle.

"Seriously, when was the last time? Like four months?" He asked.

_Was four months meant to be a long time?_

Needless to say Jasper and I were close. He wasn't one of those brothers that pretended like I was a 25 year old virgin.

"Edward." I quickly said before downing the rest of my beer.

I heard Jasper slam his glass into the table and almost choke on his beer.

"Edward!?"

"Shhh." I shushed him.

"Two years? Shit, no wonder why you're a professional bitch." He joked.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. Edward was my first and only serious relationship. We clicked, but once the initial fire burnt out, it wasn't the same.

He finally dropped it when the waitress he had been eyeing made it over to our table.

"Hey, guys, how are we doing?" She asked cheerfully, eyeing Jasper the whole time.

Jasper gave her his smile, that seemed to drive the ladies wild. I could tell he was a good looking guy of course, but I obviously didn't get it... I didn't want to get it, he was my brother, I wasn't meant to get it.

She moved even closer to him as she took our orders. His eyes dropped many times to where her shirt slid down, no doubt exposing herself on purpose.

"I think my little sister here needs another drink... and we'll both have the chicken cutlet BLT. Right, sis?" Jasper ordered, but wasn't really asking. She picked up on the over usage of the word sister. He winked at her before she set off to place our orders.

The waitress flirted with him over the next hour we were there. It was ridiculous, but at the same time it gave me an idea.

I had asked these questions over and over tonight.

_Why did these girls work here?_

_Why did they wear these "clothes"?_

_What drove them to put themselves down this way?_

_Did they like it?_

_Why did men encourage it so much? Why were men pigs?_

_Who the hell owns this place and thinks it a fine establishment?_

_A man, a typical man. Bet my 401 K on it._

Before we left, I asked our waitress if they were hiring; Just incase my idea played out. She went and got me a flyer.; They actually where.

"I won't dare ask why you want to know if they're hiring." Jasper gave me a look like I was acting extremely strange._ W__hich I was_.

"Then don't." I simply replied and he backed off.

Jasper and I finished dinner and went our separate ways home. I was so excited over my idea, that I stayed up late writing out the proposal. The next morning Esme agreed to meet with me.

"What have you got for me, Bella?" She said as she sat behind her huge mahogany desk with stacks of papers and an up to date computer.

"A human interest piece." I opened with. She quirked an eyebrow at me. "Do you ever wonder why some women choose to set us back decades when we have already jumped leaps and bounds? Why do some degrade themselves and give the rest of us a bad name?"

"Go on." She said, already intrigued.

"I was at this bar with my brother for drinks the last night, and the place was an all female staff. They wore uniforms that barely covered the necessities and flirted shamelessly with anything that moved. I want to know what goes on in these places. What makes them thrive? How do they attract such attention? Why do these "women" subject themselves to the humiliation of being in barely there outfits? I want to go undercover and answer all these questions from the inside." I said, knowing I had sold the idea. She was on the edge of her seat.

"Okay, but I want a weekly progress report. And make sure that you call me if you need anything." She said with authority in her voice.

"Of course. Thank you. So so much." I said and left her office.

I'd hopefully get hired at one of these kind of bars, if not 'McCarty's' than any other sports bar to get all my questions answered.

This was going to work. I knew it. I'd move ahead here with this story. I _had to_ make this work.

Angela agreed to help me dress for the interview. I didn't have a lot of experience dressing like a slut.

She did my make up; It was a little darker than usual, more smokey and sexy. She curled my long dark hair into big loose curls and I let them fall down my back and shoulders.

It was cold outside so we chose the most revealing thing possible while not freezing to death. Angela was about the same size as me so she let me borrow her extremely tight black skinny leg jeans and high heeled black boots. I wore one of my push up bras that didn't get used a whole lot and a gray long sleeved tight top, it came pretty low on my chest and showed a good amount of cleavage.

"Wow, you look hot. Hell, I'd fuck you!" Angela said.

I had to admit; I did look hotter than I had in awhile. I was pretty boring. Angela had pointed out that I needed some more girly clothes a few times already and maybe she was right. I felt almost powerful in these clothes. I needed to make a note of that; Something to explore for the article.

"Yeah, but would you hire me?"

"Yes, I'd hire you so I could fuck you." She joked, making me laugh.

"Okay, I think I'm ready."

Angela headed home and I went to _'_McCarty's' again. Today were the open interviews for waitresses. Hopefully I'd stand out to the owner.

_Here goes._

I took a deep breath and pushed the front door open while taking my jacket off.


	2. The Interviews

**Chapter 2:** The Interviews   
**By:** courthale  
**POV:** Emmett

"Hey man, ready for a day of overly flirty and gussied up women?" Felix joked from the bar as I walked in. He was my best bouncer and pretty much my manager.

"Gussied? What are you, my grandma?" I chuckled and grabbed the bottled water he handed to me. He shrugged.

"All I know is, you are one lucky son of a bitch to be interviewing some of these fine ladies." He said with a whistle as Heidi past him to clock in for the early shift.

"Don't be fraternizing with co workers. Remember James and Victoria?" We both shuddered at that nightmare. I picked up my files off the bar and walked to my office.

"Let me know if any of the rejects need a shoulder to cry on." He called out to me. I shook my head and grinned.

I walked into my office and turned on my laptop, preparing for a day of interviews. I looked around my office and smiled.

This was my place. Bought and paid for by me, for me. My dad didn't have a thing to do with it, so he had no say. I spent my life trying to be my own person and when the time came to work hard for it, I did.

I got my MBA from the University of Chicago Booth School of Business. It was tough, but I did it. I got a job working for a business similar to mine only on a much larger scale. They had a chain and I was able to get a lot of experience. I was also able to a save plenty of money and keep up my credit score. Needless to say, this place was all mine.

Now, I was 30 and had my dream. I was living the life.

"Emmett?" Heidi called from my door, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, Heidi?" I motioned for her to come in.

"Do you want the first applicants to come in? There are about 5 girls here now."

"Yeah, send them in by the order they get here please. And could you get me a cup of coffee? This is going to be a long day." She nodded and laughed.

"No problem, Emmett." She left the office and five minutes later she brought in my coffee and a short red head with green eyes. She had the body, small waist and the right proportions. Not too big or too small.

"Emmett, this is Maggie." Heidi said as she set the coffee on my desk. "Just find me if you need anything." I nodded.

"Have a seat, Maggie." I said and motioned to the chair in front of me.

"Thanks." She smiled sweetly. She was wearing a black pleated mini skirt and red v neck top that showed her cleavage. But from her body language, I could tell she wasn't comfortable here. She handed me her application and sure enough, nothing remotely like this was on her previous employment.

"So, have you ever had a job like this before?" I asked after reading over her application. The question was just to see how she would answer.

"No, but I learn fast. And I know how to read people pretty well." She said. She had girl next door written all over her face. Unfortunately, I needed girls who could be a bit more confident and command a room. Shy, timid girls just couldn't get the job done.

"How do you make a Tequila Sunrise?" I asked, testing her drink mixing skills. This was part of the job as well. It needed to be tested.

"Um, tequila….." She paused, thinking it over. I sighed internally.

_Too green._

After a minute, she gave up. She seemed disappointed, but understanding. I told her to study up for a few months and try again.

"Hey." I heard a purr from the doorway. I looked up and saw a tall blonde with a Cheshire grin plastered on her face. I groaned internally. These were the interesting ones. The ones who acted as if the only way to work here was to act like, well, sluts. I don't really know a better term for it.

"Hello, have a seat." She watched me the whole time, trying to be seductive. It was a mask and I knew it. Girls who tried to hard were just insecure. That wouldn't help in some situations that happened here. I needed them strong willed and secure in themselves.

"Mr. McCarty, It's so nice to finally meet you." She said as she sat down and crossed her legs. Her dress was hiking up to her upper thigh. She had a great body. Just a little too much. I wanted sexy, but not overly so.

"Thank you." I said and looked over her application quickly. It seemed she worked as a waitress before, but no bartending skills to speak of. "I see you were a waitress for 'Flannigan's', but you haven't ever been a bartender." She nodded and leaned closer, showing me a view down her shirt. I smiled and she smiled.

"So," She paused, running her fingers across my desk. "I bet you could teach me a few things."

"How about we give you a call when we figure out what we want." I said and stood. I walked to the door and opened it for her. She walked over to me and put a hand on my chest.

"I could really make it worth your while." She winked and walked out. I slumped against the doorframe and sighed.

_And that was only the second one._

After about 10 more interviews, I was finally taking my lunch break. I sat at my desk and waited for my sister, Alice to come and meet me here. We were always close. I was her big brother and always took care of her, and she did the same for me. We had a lot of money growing up and that meant our parents were gone a lot. We had a lot of time alone where we were the only ones there for each other. And we were only about 2 years apart, so that made it easier to be close too.

"Knock, knock." I heard my sister's chipper voice from the door.

"Ali, come and sit." I greeted her with a hug and took the food, setting it on my desk.

"So big brother, what's with all the fresh meat?" She asked as she took out her salad and drink, sitting across from me.

"Interviews. We're looking for some new staff." I said and stuffed my mouth with some fries. She giggled at me and I ginned with my dimples showing.

"I bet it's painful for you. Beautiful women, looking like that, coming in here and showing off for you." She said. "Heaven knows you need some new meat. Rosalie needs to be retired from your little back book." She said seriously and I sighed.

"Can we just not talk about her?" I asked pleadingly. I did not want to talk about my ex. She haunted my thoughts enough as it was. We dated off and on for three years and she still called when she needed something.

"Fine, but if you don't get back on the saddle soon, I'm setting you up with one of my girls." She said, thinking about her friends. I visibly shuddered and she threw a grape tomato at me. "They're not that bad." She stuck her tongue out at me then smiled.

"How are you in that area? Do I need to kick anyone's ass for my baby sister?" I asked with a chuckle. She shrugged and left it at that. "What?"

"Do you really want to talk about this?" She asked, raising her brows. I thought it over for a second and she had a point; I didn't.

"No, I guess not." She nodded and we ate, talking about stuff and catching up with each other over the next few minutes.

"Well, have fun with all the newbies. I've got to get back to work. Those rich bitches can't shop for themselves." She laughed at her clients. She was a personal shopper for some of Chicago's most elite. But she loved her job.

"Okay, love you. Call me." I said and walked her to my office door, giving her a hug. She gave me her love and goodbye before leaving.

I sat back down at my desk and typed up some reports while waiting for my next interviews.

They were all the same.

_Slutty_

_Innuendo_

_Inexperienced_

_Overzealous_

Then when I was tired of it all, _she_ walked in.

Brownish hair with a red tint to it. Bright green eyes that held secrets and mischief. Legs that looked sinful and ready to be wrapped around me. Small waist and perky breasts sat on her petite frame. I was harder than a rock from just her smell. And, God dammit, her voice.

"Mr. McCarty?" She said, stepping into my office, commanding my attention. Her voice held a bit of gruffness that sounded like she had just woken up from a night of fun.

"Y-yes." I stuttered out. I cleared my throat. "Yes, please have a seat….."

"Bella." She said and smiled.

"Bella, my name is Emmett McCarty and I just want to ask you a few questions." She nodded and handed me her application. I looked over her application and was more than impressed. "You were a bartender and waitress?"

"Yes, I worked my way through col….." She paused and bit her lip. I lost all thought when she did that, watching her plump lip between her teeth. Then her tongue slid out to lick her lips. "Mr. McCarty?" She said, sounding concerned, bringing me out of my thoughts of her.

"Sorry, what?" I asked, dazed and then looked back into her eyes. She smiled shyly, but it seemed she knew where my thoughts were.

"I said; I can mix drinks with the best of them. And being a waitress has always been something I've done. Since I was sixteen." She said with pride. She seemed like a woman who worked for what she had and knew what to do.

"How do you make an Alabama slammer?" I asked her to make sure she could hold her own.

"Fill a mixing glass with crushed ice. Add sloe gin, Southern Comfort, amaretto, and orange juice. Shake and strain into shot glasses." She called off without effort.

_This could be fun!_

"White Russian?"

"Easy, give me a challenge. Take coffee liqueur, milk, and OVAL vodka, mix and pour. Works with Half and Half too!" She smiled devilishly.

"Okay, a Coconut Chiller?" She laughed.

"Do you even serve that here?" I shrugged and she proceeded. "Get coconut cream, pineapple juice, and Cachaca Leblon and mix into a shaker filled with ice and shake sharply. Served on the rocks and garnish with an orange wheel and coconut flakes." She said and leaned back into her chair. She crossed her arms over her chest as a challenge for more.

"Well, how about a trial run? Come back tonight at 8:30. We'll see what you can do." I stood, willing her not to notice the painful problem I had in my pants.

She stood and walked towards the door. I followed suit and watched her ass sway. I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning out loud at how good it looked in her tight skinny jeans.

"Bye, Mr. McCarty." She smiled. _God, I love her lips._

"Please. Mr. McCarty is my dad. Call me Emmett. Everyone else does." She nodded and shook my hand.

"See you tonight, Emmett." She said and turned and walked away with me panting the whole time.

_I'm in deep shit with this one._

"Heidi, go home. I'm all done for the day. Kate will be here in about an hour to take over the floor." I said to her as she passed, looking tired. "Before you go, get out a uniform for the trainee."

"Sure, thanks, Emmett." She said gratefully.

I sat at my desk and got some more work done. The time passed quickly with thoughts of Bella swirling around my head. But not to be explored, just admired.

"Emmett, the new girl is here." Felix said and winked at me. I chuckled and shook my head at him.

"Thanks." I said and stood to meet her at the door.

"Good evening, Emmett." She smiled.

"Hi. Let's get you a uniform." I said and then gulped.

_Fuck, didn't even think of what she would look like in that._

We walked back to the storage room and I found the one Heidi left out. It was a skimpy referee uniform. I handed it to her and lead her to the bathroom.

"Thank you." She said and slipped into the bathroom. I went and grabbed Kate really quick so she could show her around.

"Bella, this is Kate." I said as she stepped out. The introductions went smoothly and they seemed to be getting along.

"I'll see you girls later. I got some work to finish up." They nodded and went to the main floor to get started.

I walked back to my office and finished up some things. I decided to take a look out on the floor after about an hour. I walked out and saw a birthday party had formed at one of the tables. Bella was helping behind the bar and laughing while all the others sang. Some guys had congregated around her as she mixed their drinks with skill.

"McCarty!" I heard from my right. I turned and saw one of my old friends from school.

"Hey, Mike." I said and patted him on the back.

"Hey, the new girl is a riot." He said and pointed to Bella at the bar. "A keeper." He winked.

"Yeah, she's good." We talked for a few more minutes before I had to make some more rounds.

"How's she doing?" I asked Kate when she returned from her rounds.

"Amazing. She can really hold her own here. We almost had a fight break out about 45 minutes ago and she was able to calm them all down. It was a sight to see. The girl is like 115 tops and she had these two guys broken up within seconds." She answered. I was in awe of this woman.

"So, I should offer her the job?" I inquired.

"Yeah." She simply answered and went back to work.

"Bella." I called to her and she smiled.

"Emmett, can I get you anything?" She said when she got over to me.

"Just a beer."

"Just a beer? Now, as the owner of this fine establishment, you have to know there is no such thing as _just_ a beer." She said and leaned over the bar towards me.

"Heineken." I laughed at her. She was right; No such thing as just beer.

"Coming right up." She swiftly got one out of the cooler and popped it open with her bottle opener.

"How would you feel about full time? About 35 to 40 hours a week." I asked and took a drink.

"Perfect."

"Great. I'll get the schedule set up." I said and took another swing of my beer. "By the end of your shift, stop by my office and I'll get it to you." She nodded and went back to work.

_She's going to make my job very difficult._


	3. The Fuck Up

**Chapter 3:** The Fuck Up **  
By:** Crash Hale  
**POV:** Bella

"Hey, Bella!" Kate waved at me happily when I walked in that Friday night.

It was only my third day. It really didn't take me longer than the first night to get settled here. Once you worked at one bar, the rest were pretty much the same. Emmett had me behind the bar because the place had been lacking bartenders and that's where I liked to be. I still learned the menu though, not wanting to give Emmett any reason to let me go. _I needed this job!_ Not the same way I needed it in college where I had my student loans to pay for, but this time, to get even further ahead in my actual career.

"Hey, Kate!" I said in passing while making my way back to the employee locker room.

Most of the women I had met here in the last three days were extremely sweet... I said _most_, not _all_. Most of them seemed to have a good time here at work, everyone got along with one another and the customers made interesting and fun conversation. It went by quick.

I could already tell this was going to be a good report since even I was understanding these women more already.

I sighed to myself, changing into the skimpy referee uniform. I had never shown so much tits and ass in my life. _Whatever, get over it, Bella,_ I told myself. At least I was comfortable with my body. I could only imagine how much harder this would be if I was self conscious.

I clocked in and made my way through the hallway leading to the bar.

"Hello, Bella." I heard _his_ husky voice behind me.

I looked over my shoulder at Emmett, walking behind me. He caught up after a second and walked beside me down the hall way.

_Oh, God, take me now! _

I had never planned on the boss being the most gorgeous guy I had ever laid my eyes on. I told myself over and over to concentrate on my report; This guy was the reason all my fellow female co workers were dressed like half naked refs. _Only_ the women of course, the other male bartenders got to dress how ever they wanted. Felix got to dress how ever he wanted. _How did that make sense?_

"Everything been okay?" He asked.

I nodded, looking forward and tying to keep my heart rate down... C_ould that even be done? _

_Yes, just breathe._

"Yes, I really like everyone here." I told him, to make sure he knew I was happy here and I wanted this job.

As soon as we made it to bar, I noticed at least 5 guys looking at me like I was a piece of meat ready to be served to them on a silver platter... _So wrong_. Emmett must have noticed.

"If there's any trouble, Felix and I will be around. Don't be afraid to ask for help, and if anyone gets out of line with you. That's what we're here for."

"Thanks, I will." I nodded and made my way behind the bar, trying to get away from him, away from our obvious attraction.

At least he cared about his employees feeling comfortable enough not to let a customer take it too far.

"I think I'm good." I assured, wanting him to leave me alone so I could stop thinking about him.

I had already fantasized about Emmett every night since my interview. Jasper was right; I needed to get laid. I was in big trouble, but who could blame me? He had the God damn cutest dimples I had ever seen and I melted whenever he smiled at me. He was tall and it looked like he worked out a lot with those visible muscles all over, making his body a beautiful temple. I didn't even dare look into his bright blue eyes... I'd really be in for it then.

I noticed he still stuck around for another few moments before wondering off somewhere. I could breath again, thankfully. I had a long night ahead of me. This was my first weekend. Truthfully, I was excited to be getting deeper into this role. Working undercover was thrilling and I was having a good time.

Now, all I needed was stay away from my boss... or else we'd end up ripping each others clothes off in front of everyone here. How could I be so attracted to someone I knew so little about?

The bar was packed with mostly men, there were woman too of course, but they didn't hang out around the bar so much. I worked with two other bartenders, Paul and Mark. Needless to say, I was center of attention. I had to admit, I was a little nicer to look at than they were, especially for straight men. I felt amused at my lighthearted attitude to these men.

None of them were really disrespectful. No one had ever paid this much attention to me and I felt like I held some kind of power over them, like they'd do anything I asked. _Yep, this story would definitely get publish!_ Esme would love what I had so far, I just knew it.

Whenever the bar slowed down, I went and helped the other waitresses get their food to their tables, stopping along the way and chatting to the men there. I would do whatever I had to to explore this story as deep as I could, even if it meant I had to do a lot of flirting. I also had to admit that the flirting was fun, I didn't do it at the newspaper because it was unprofessional, but here it was expected of me.

I noticed Emmett was always close by, making it just a little harder to concentrate then it had to be.

The night went on until I was behind the bar for good now because it only got busier. There was a group of about 10 young men there for a birthday party, they had taken a liking to me and at least two of them were over every few minutes for more drinks or some silly unimportant question.

"So, the birthday boy made his wish already." The cute asian guy told me.

"Oh, yeah?... And what was it?" I asked, pouring them vodka into shot glasses. I looked up at them through my eyelashes and bit my lip, getting even bigger smiles out of them.

This reminded me of college, it was truly fun.

"A kiss from the hottest bartender in the city." He replied with a smug look on his face.

I knew Emmett was close to the bar helping us out since we were short on staff still and I didn't want to do anything to upset him. I kept it at the flirting.

"Sorry, boys, my boss is like right there." I looked Emmett's way quickly, "I don't want to get into trouble." I said with a shrug and pout.

"Damn, it was worth a try." He said and the guys laughed.

They went back to their table and I went on helping other people.

"Bella, whenever there's a birthday going on we give them a around on the house. Want to go surprise them?" Mark asked, handing a tray to me with a sly smirk, "Just fill it with the drinks they've been ordering all night. I know you know what that is." He teased because they had only wanted me to serve them since the minute they walked in.

I filled the tray with shots and some beers and made my way to the table. Needless to say, they were pleased to see me.

"Hey, you came to visit us!" One of them said excitedly.

I really did need to get laid. I liked this attention way to much.

"Yep, this is on the house" I told them, placing the drinks of the table.

"Have one with us!" I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist. All of them were drunk by now, considering they had a new round of drinks every ten minutes for the last few hours.

"Sure!" I smiled and grabbed a shot, downing it. Another great thing about being a bartender was you got to drink with the clients, and I loved me some liquor. I almost choked on the shot when his hand moved down to my ass from my waist and he grabbed it hard, pulling me closer towards him and copping a good feel.

Before I had a chance to do anything, I felt an even stronger hand wrap around my upper arm, pulling me out of the guys grip. I noticed now it was Emmett pulling me away from the guys.

"Hey! No touching the girls!" I heard Felix yell as Emmett forcefully pulled me through the hallway and into his office.

He slammed his office door shut once we were inside and I turned to face him, noticing he was extremely close and looking me right in the eye. _Oh no, not those sexy eyes._

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He yelled. I could feel his hot breath against my face.

"What does it look like I'm doing!? My job!" I yelled in return, getting caught up in the tense moment we were sharing.

He didn't say anything in return, just kept his stare on me. I stared back with anger and desire. I knew he wanted me, and I sure as hell wanted him too.

There was no room to escape now... _D__id I really want to?_

I could have sworn I heard him growl before I felt his strong hands push me roughly against his office door. _Oh, God_, those hands made my body catch on fire. I was burning alive!

I moaned when his hungry lips attacked mine, forcing his sweet demanding tongue into my mouth, mine all to willingly met his in a war between our lips.

His strong hands, the hands I had been fantasizing about, pulled me up off the floor by my ass. I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders as my legs did the same around his waist, locking my whole body around his.

I moved my hands into his short blonde hair, pressing my face harder against his while he carried me to his desk.

It all happen so fast that I was in a daze, a sweet, sweet daze, enjoying every part of it. I could hear the loud television sets, the music and large amount of people in the bar, but at the same time I could hear nothing but our heavy breathing.

He sat me down on the edge of the desk. His hands now free to roam my aching body. He grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled my lips away from his, my head dropped back while he kissed my neck and jaw.

"Fuck, you smell so good." He said through clenched teeth against my ear, making me moan. Fuck, that sexy voice of his was even sexier right now.

I felt his hand at my breast squeezing it pleasantly hard. He pulled the fabric of my uniform top and bra down, freeing my left breast for his hot mouth. He let my hair out of his hold and pressed his hand against my back so my chest was crushed against his face. His free hand some how pulled my shorts and panties down within seconds.

_Oh fuck, this was really happening. It wasn't just another one of my fantasies._

I worked hard to undo his pants as he sent waves of pleasure through my body, bitting down lightly against my hard nipple.

I finally pulled his pants and boxers down while he exposed my other breast to himself, I was completely popping out of the top of my bra and shirt.

He pulled my hips closer to the edge of his desk as I took him into my hand. I took a minute to look down between us, suddenly feeling a little scared. I had only ever been with Edward and he wasn't _this_ big or _this_ thick and it had been years... and yet, I never wanted someone to fuck me more than I wanted Emmett to. I was probably dripping down his desk how wet this all made me, how wet he made me. It was so wrong, so exciting, so dangerous.

I let him go and wrapped my arms back around his shoulders, my legs wrapping around him tighter so his erection was pressing against my core. He moved his hand between us while holding me around my waist with his other arm.

His fingers roughly rubbed up and down my wetness a few times, making me moan in pleasure. The tip of his dick replaced his fingers, sliding along my folds.

He looked at me with a dark glare, making me bit on my lip so hard I was sure I tasted blood.

"Oh God, Fuck!" I screamed, feeling him thrust into me, stretching me too fast to fit all of him inside me. It burned, but I invited the flames he lit, wanting more of anything he'd give me.

His mouth locked with mine again as he pulled back and thrust back into me over and over, until it felt so good I felt like my body would break into pieces.

"Fuck!" He growled into my mouth, letting me break the kiss and try catch my breath. It didn't work, he only pound into me harder and faster, making me scream and moan at the same time. I wasn't even sure how I sounded anymore.

I could scream how ever loud I wanted, no one would hear. It was too loud out there as it was, the sounds filling his office as well.

He slowed down a second and smiled at me as he leaned me back on his desk clearing it quickly and pressing my back down onto the hard wood.

He thrust into me again pulling me closer to him by my thighs, and then moved one of his hands to my breasts obviously enjoying the way he was making them bounced up and down.

"Oh... Fu... ahhh... kkk!" Sex had never been this good. I didn't know my body could respond to anything this well. I reached for the edge of the desk, gripping it tightly, feeling myself getting close.

I felt like I burst into flashes as I cried in more pleasure than I could handle, clenching my walls tight around his dick. He jerked into me hard a few more times.

"Oh, fuck, Bella! Shit, baby, how can you be this tight?" He groaned before I felt him explode inside me, twitching, I drained every last drop he had.

He dropped his body down over mine, holding me against him as we both came down off our high. He pulled out of me and my legs fell limp against the side of the table. I felt him kiss my neck.

_Oh, fuck! What the fuck did I just do?! Oh, God, no! Shit, shit... Fuck!_

I pushed Emmett off me quickly. I wasn't sure what I felt right now, I just needed to get out of this office. I just fucked my boss... Well, he fucked me... The man I was using for my story... This was way beyond fucked up.

I quickly pulled my bra and top back into place, covering my chest and put my panties and shorts back on as quickly as possible. When I looked at Emmett again, he was doing his pants back up.

"I'm... so sorry." I covered my red face with my hand, quickly exiting the room. He looked confused, but didn't say a word. It all happen too quickly, I didn't even get a chance to process what we had been doing.

I rushed to the bathroom.

"Bella!" I heard Emmett yell, but quickly shut the door and locked it behind myself.


	4. The Aftermath

**Chapter 4:** The Aftermath**  
By:** courthale  
**POV:** Emmett

_WHAT THE FUCK, MCCARTY?!?!_

She just looked so damn good, and she got me all riled up flirting with those guys. She wasn't mine to be all protective over, but I didn't want anyone touching her. At least without her knowing she was mine.

_Back up! You've known her for a week. She can't be yours anyway, she's your bartender._

_Well, fuck that. I just screwed her on top of my desk._

Fifteen minutes and she still never came out of the bathroom. If I hadn't of known we didn't have windows in there, I would have thought she escaped out of one. I knew I couldn't wait by the door all night, so I headed back to the bar to help out Felix, Paul and Mark.

"How's Bella?" Mark asked concerned. I freaked out for a second then remembered he was talking about Mr. Grab Ass.

"She's fine. Just a bit weirded out." I shrugged and made up some of the orders they were behind on.

"Good. I like her. I hope she sticks around for a while." He said while running the tap. I grimaced at how she reacted to our episode in the office. I wanted it and I thought she did too, but her reaction after told me different. I was afraid of losing her. Not only as a bartender, but also as something more. _More what?_ I had no idea.

"Yeah, she's great." I sighed and passed off the drinks to one of my girls. I saw Bella come out of the bathroom with her hair up now and her clothes back in order.

_God, I love her body. I wish I could worship every inch. Not just a quick fuck, but a slow torture of kisses all over……_

"Emmett?"

"Hmm?" I said distractedly.

"Looking at the new girl too intently." Felix nudged my shoulder. I shook him off and went to talk to her. I walked up to her and she looked like a deer in headlights.

"Emmett, I need to get back to work." She swallowed hard. I leaned in so she could hear me over the noise, but that made her take a step back. I sighed and ran a hand over my face, feeling the sweat still there from what we had done.

"I wanted to talk to you." I told her.

"I think we should just get back to work." She said with a pleading look in her eyes. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Fine." I said and stepped to the side. She let out a breath and walked over to the bar to finish out her shift. I watched for a few seconds and then walked back to my office to get the schedules for next week finished.

I walked back into my office and was attacked by the memories that only happened a short time ago.

"_Fuck, you smell so good." I said through clenched teeth and heard her moan for more._

"_Oh God, Fuck!" She screamed as I thrust into her tight pussy. She felt so good._

I shook my head and sighed. I couldn't seem to figure out all that I'm feeling. I know I should regret fucking one of my employees on my desk, but I just didn't care. I would do it all again if she asked me too. The only thing I did regret was her reaction after. I felt so good after and then she ran. I just wanted her so much... I still want her, even more now... And I know she wants me too.

The week was not any better. We, and when I say _we_ I mean _she_, avoided each other like the plague. When we looked at each other, eyes were averted. It was a nightmare. I liked her and I wanted a repeat, but I blew that shot when I screwed her on my desk. The whole thing was just a big disappointment. I hoped she didn't quit, but the only thing she had a problem with was me. She still talked to everyone and had fun with the customers. It was just me that she steered clear of.

And to top it all off we were still short staffed. I was just ready for the week to be over.

"Emmett, Jane didn't show up for her shift again." Heidi said as soon as I walked in Saturday night.

"Are you fucking with me right now?" I asked incredulously. She shook her head and turned to look at the full tables.

"We need to call someone in." She said. "Everyone but Bella and Kate are here. And Kate just got off of a full shift."

"Call Bella. We need hands." She nodded and went to call her. I got behind the bar to work. It was 6:30 on a Saturday and the place was packed. There was a Bulls game on tonight and all screens were showing it. And as a special every time the Bulls played we had half off pitchers from our normal 13 dollar price. It was a mad house. And Mark was going as fast as he could. Paul had his kid tonight and couldn't work, he only got two weekends a month with his kid and I wasn't going to ask him to come in then. Felix was in the kitchen dealing with the staff back there. So, I had Heidi help, but she wasn't a bartender, so it didn't help much.

Fifteen minutes later I saw Bella come in. She looked around and her jaw dropped at the craziness.

"Heidi, go help the wait staff. Tell Bella to get back here behind the bar for tonight." She nodded and dropped what she was doing.

"Where do you need me?" Bella said and took off her coat, putting it under the coolers. We didn't have time to be awkward tonight so I just ignored the electrical surge that went through me as she stood close.

"Get caught up on the orders. Some of the girls aren't coming back after they put orders in, so I need you to take them out too." She nodded and got to work. We worked well together. We were so in sync, people thought we were putting on a show.

"You guys been bartending together long? It's like you have this dance choreographed." One guy said after she handed me the gin without asking for her to even though it was exactly what I needed.

"No, just started two weeks ago, sweetie." She said and popped open his beer with her bottle opener. He nodded in thanks and went back to watching the game.

"Bella!" I shouted to her after a minute.

"Heads up!" She said and tossed me the vodka. I caught it and in the next second I poured out 5 shots for a group.

"Get 4 pitchers to table 8." I said and she was by my side in a second.

"Two gentlemen in the corner want longnecks." She said and walked away to take the order to table 8.

We went on for the next few of hours in the same fashion. It was finally closing time and we had to call a few cabs.

"Come on, honey. Let's get you outside for your ride." She said to a middle aged man who had occupied the bar for the better part of the night.

"We're going, Emmett. See ya." Felix said as he, Mark, Heidi and some others left. The floor and kitchen were all cleaned but the bar was still a mess. I got out the cloth and bleach to wipe down the top of the bar. Mark had been here all day so I wasn't going to make him stay back and clean the bar.

"What needs to be done?" Bella asked as she walked back in.

"I need everything refilled for tomorrow. Go ahead and get started on that." As she walked to the basement, I became aware that we were the only ones here and the tense atmosphere grew.

She walked back up after a few minutes with some longnecks and I think she noticed we were alone too, because she stayed quiet and never looked at me.

"How's everything been?" I asked to get the conversation going.

"Good." She said stiffly.

"Was I really that bad?" I asked with a chuckle to lighten things up. I heard a bottle drop. I turned and she was cleaning it up. I guess that surprised her. "Sorry." I mumbled and helped her with the glass so she wouldn't cut herself.

"No biggie." She said and then blushed. _Ah, that blush..._

"I'm offended, Bella. No biggie?" I said and scrunched up my face. She smiled and shrugged.

"Eh." She said in mock disinterest and then laughed. I threw my head back and laughed at her demeanor. This was the Bella I was attracted to.

"Well, we might just need to have a more thorough examination." I wiggled my eyebrows at her and she smacked my arm.

"Shut up!" She laughed. "Let's get this placed cleaned up so I can go home and put my feet up." I nodded in agreement.

"So, Bella, what makes you you?" I asked in a vague way. I was genuinely curious.

"What does that mean?" She was cleaning the beer glasses with a cloth as I hooked up a new keg.

"I don't know. You are a pretty unique person. I was just wondering how you turned out that way." I shrugged.

"Well, I was thirteen when my mother passed, so all I had was my brother and dad. I guess I'm not really all that girly because of it. I like to just hang out. I don't try to be something I'm not." She said and her eyes took on a bit of sadness, but it passed quickly and she smiled. I could tell she was a strong person. "What about you?" She asked as she wiped down the tap.

"Well, both parents still alive, but absent most of my life. They own a chain of hotels and decided those were more important than raising their own children." I shrugged. It was something I got over awhile ago. "My sister and I sort of just raised each other."

"Sister?" She asked curiously.

"Mary Alice McCarty, but call her Alice. She's really smart and hyper _all_ the time. She's a personal shopper for some of the most elite in Chicago." I smiled as I thought of my baby sister. I was a very proud big brother.

"Wow, proud papa." Bella smiled and gave a little laugh. "Does she look anything like you?" She asked.

"No. She has long brown hair, just a bit lighter than yours. And she has dark green eyes. She looks just like our mother. She's short, shorter than you." I explained, we really didn't look like brother and sister. She took on our mother's looks and I looked more like our father.

"You said you had a brother, are you close?" I started to put the stools on the bar to sweep.

"Yeah, his name is Jasper Whitlock Swan." I gave her a strange look at his middle name. "It was my mother's maiden name. Anyway, he's a therapist and a damn good one." She laughed. "Our dad worked a lot. He's a detective. And when our mom died, he tried, but he had to work twice as hard and Jasper just sort of fell into place as a second father to me." She said, mopping up after I swept. "He's really cool" She went on to say.

"Wow, detective is so much cooler than hotel owners." I said in awe. I bet he would scare the shit out of me if he found out what I did to her last week. I winced at the scene of him shooting me for defiling his precious little girl.

"Don't worry. I know what you're thinking." She sighed.

"What?" I asked her confused.

"Every time a guy finds out about my dad, they run fast in the opposite direction." She let out a bitter laugh. "And he wouldn't have it any other way."

"Do you see me running?" I asked with a smile. She looked around refusing to meet my eyes.

"It looks like we're done."

"Yeah. Let's get out of here." I went to my office to grab my coat. It was already about 2 in the morning, but I was wide-awake. I could really go for some food. I walked out at the same time she came out of the break room.

"Well, I'll see you." She said once we were outside. She went to sit on a nearby bench and I tilted my head in question.

"Do you have a car?" I asked her concerned. I was not leaving her here by herself.

"I was having dinner with my brother when you called. He dropped me off. He's supposed to pick me up, but he's not answering his phone." She said and shrugged.

"I'm not leaving you here alone at 2 in the morning." I was stunned she was just going to let me leave.

"Don't worry. I'm not dumb. I was going to call my dad next. He would be here in a heartbeat." She said with a smile.

"Well, how about I take you. I was even going to grab something to eat. It could be a thanks for coming in on your night off." She looked at her phone and back to me. She smiled sweetly and walked over to me.

"Sure. Where are we going to go this late at night?" We walked over to my Range Rover and I helped her in before going to my side and starting the car.

"I know a place. I go there a lot after working late." I said, pulling out of the parking lot. She nodded and looked out the window. We got there in no time and I pulled over to the curb.

"Emmett!" Ralph exclaimed as we walked in. I smiled and led Bella into a booth. I came to this diner so many times, people always recognized me here. It was a friendly place and the food was great.

"Ralph, how's the world treating you?" I asked as Bella looked over her menu.

"Good, but not as well as you, I see." He said and looked over to Bella. She giggled a bit at his comment into her menu. Ralph was about 60 and balding. He wasn't an attractive son of a bitch, but he could make a killer steak.

"Bella, this is my good friend Ralph. Ralph, this is Bella. She's my new bartender." They shook hands and he took our drink orders, leaving us alone.

"This is…" She paused, looking for the right words, "cozy." She finished with a smile.

"They have the best cheeseburgers on this side of town." I said sternly.

"Well, I need to test that theory then." She put her menu down and when Ralph returned we both got the same thing.

"I like a girl that can eat." I said with my dimples showing when I smiled.

She looked dazed for a second and leaned towards to me. Ralph came over to us then. She snapped out of it and fell back to her side again. It was awkward for a bit so I decided to get her talking again.

"So, you have any aspirations in life? You are a kick ass bartender, but that's not what you want for forever. Right?" I asked and ate while she nodded.

"I like bar tending, but you're right. I've always wanted to write." She said and left it at that. "Did you always want a place like you have now?"

"No, I was going to follow my dad but decided not to. I wanted my own place." I shrugged. We finished up while making light conversation, discussing music and movies. We had different enough interests to make the conversation interesting. It was fun to just get to know her. And things weren't so tense now, at least she was looking at me again and talking too.

"Here you go." Ralph said as he sat down the ticket. "I hope to see you guys again sometime." He smiled at us both then nodded over to Bella and winked. I laughed and nodded just to appease the old man.

"Let's go." I said and placed a twenty on the table. We walked out in silence. It looked to be about 3:15 already. I should have felt tired, but with her, I just can't seem to get enough.

"Where to?" I asked once we settle in the car. She gave me directions that lead me to a modest apartment building. "Here we go." I said and parked. She turned to me and smiled beautifully.

"Do you want to come up? Have a cup of coffee. I don't want you falling asleep on the way home." She laughed lightly. I nodded.

"That would be great actually." We got out of the car and walked into her building. I could feel the tension building up again. It was like a live wire and we were the unsuspecting. The elevator ride was no better. I could smell her delicious scent and all I wanted to do was throw her over my shoulder and run to her apartment, kick open the door and ravage her on any available surface.

"Emmett?" She said from outside the elevator. I was so lost in my fantasy, I didn't even notice the doors open.

"Sorry, tired?" I said, but it came out as more of a question than an excuse.

"Sure." She nodded with a knowing smile. I adjusted myself from my uncomfortable confines and walked with her. She giggled slightly and I groaned. Just a little humiliation will be the death of me.

She led me to a door and slid her key in. We walked in and she put her things on the table right by the door. It was nice for someone on my payroll. I wondered how she afforded it, but it would be rude to ask, so I kept my mouth shut.

"Let me just start the coffee. Have a seat." She gestured towards the sofa. I nodded and shrugged out of my coat and sat it across the back. I heard her messing around with things in the kitchen and set the coffee maker on. Her footsteps got closer and I sat up straighter. She came into view and she had discarded her shoes and socks that were part of the uniform. "I'm going to change really quick."

"Kay." I said and felt my palms getting sweaty at the thought of her naked in the next room. I thought of her breasts bouncing as I pounded into her. The way they were in my mouth and I drooled just a little.

I heard the door open and she emerged in a Northwestern t-shirt and basketball shorts. I never had a hard on for such a sight before, but with Bella, every look looked flawless. I could also tell from her nipples that she was cold and braless. The timer went off just as she reached the couch.

"How do you take it?" She called back to me.

"How do _you_ take it?" I mocked under my breath.

"Huh?" She questioned and poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Black." She nodded and came out with two coffee mugs and sat next to me. I took it gratefully and sipped it. "Damn, my kind of woman. Nice and strong." I said, referring to the coffee but I think she heard more in it. _I hoped she did._

"Yeah, if you drink coffee, why put all that other shit in it? I like it for face value." She shrugged and took a drink. She made a moaning noise before swallowing and I gulped.

_Fuck Me!_

I put my coffee down on her table and turned towards her. She put hers down too and looked me in the eyes. I loved it when people could do that. It made them worth the effort to get to know. Means that they aren't afraid.

I reached over and tugged on the end of her ponytail. The majority of her scent came from her hair and I fucking loved it. She put her hand on my face and I nuzzled into her palm.

"I don't think I can stay away from you anymore." She said softly, sounding like she had just lost a fight... like she was giving in.

"Then don't." She nodded at my words and moved closer. I took her slim hips in my hands and pulled her to straddle me.

"I've been dreaming about this. Since the first day I saw you." She admitted quietly. I nodded in agreement.

"Tell me about it. I was harder than a rock the second you walked into my office." She laughed quietly and buried her face in my neck. I could feel her leaving kisses on my overheated skin. She moved to my ear and lightly tugged on my lobe.

"I want you inside me." She whispered and her voice made me even harder. She began grinding herself against me while I kissed what was available to me of her sweet neck. She threw her head back and moaned. I groaned at the rubbing of her hot core against my bulge, my hands on her ass pulling her closer in encouragement. "Bedroom. Now." She demanded breathlessly.

I stood and she wrapped her legs tightly around me as I carried her to the room she just came out of. I laid her on the bed and attacked her lips. She moaned into my mouth and I returned it with one of my own. She wrapped her legs tighter around me and I grunted at the feelings it caused in me.

"Patience, baby. I plan on savoring every inch of you." I said into her ear with hot air.

"Fuck, Emmett." She moaned at my words. I kissed her once more before I got off the bed. She sat up on the edge of her bed with me standing between her legs. She tugged at my shirt and pulled it from my jeans. I pulled it off me and my white undershirt followed it. I looked down at her to find her staring shamelessly at my chest, biting her lip. I chuckled and it turned into a gasp when she leaned forward and licked the line between my abs. Her small hands went to my back as she lightly scratched up and down. _I am taking fucking pictures of those scratches in the morning._

"Lean back, baby." I said roughly. She complied and I pulled at the bottom of her shirt, praying I was right about her being without a bra.

_Fuck, I was right!_

"I want to taste you." She said, eyeing the bulge in my pants. I shook my head.

"My turn first." She lay down on her back and I pulled down her shorts. I stood up straight to admire her body. I hadn't seen all of her last time, and I was hoping to be able to some time. I looked back at her and smirked. She threw me back one of her knowing smiles and opened her self up to me. I gasped.

_Shit! She waxed. COMPLETELY!_

"Give me a pillow." She looked at me for a second before handing me one from her bed. I put it down and got on my knees and was face to face with her bare pussy. She moaned when she figured out what I was doing. I gripped her ass and pulled her towards me. "Want me to fuck you with my tongue?" She just moaned in response. I chuckled darkly. "I'll take that as a yes." I rubbed her clit with my nose and she bucked into my face. "Don't make me have to tie you down." I said sternly. She let out another moan. "Unless you like that kind of thing."

I let out my tongue and tentatively tasted her. She was amazing. I took on long lick up her sweet pink pussy and moaned at her taste.

_Fucking Perfect._

"Oh, baby." She moaned and put her hands in my short hair, urging me on. I was relentless after that. I lapped, licked and sucked. She was screaming my name, begging for release.

"Want me to let you cum?" I asked as I traced a finger over her entrance. She nodded, unable to form words. I attacked her clit and plunged two fingers into her. How could someone be so goddamn tight? She was all around amazing. I could feel her tense beneath me and the flow of her juices gushed down my fingers. I pumped her to prolong her orgasm. I lapped at her completely and savored her taste.

"Fuck, Emmett. You should go into a sport for that." She said with a small giggle. I laughed into her skin and kissed my way up her body. I kissed each hardened peak, lightly sucking on each before moving further up her wonderful body.

"You're so beautiful. So damn beautiful." I said against her lips before taking them with my own. I was still wearing my jeans. I realized this when she began fumbling with them. I smiled against her lips as she fought to get them off.

"Get those damn things off." She said with a glare towards me. I stood and took of my jeans and boxers and breathed a sigh of relief at the constraining material coming off. She laughed at my face. "Better?"

"Much." I sighed, smiling down at her as she bit her bottom lip. She crooked her finger at me, telling me to come closer. I complied, of course. The woman was a seductress.

"Are you going to fuck me?" She said and palmed my cock in her small warm hands. I groaned and my head fell into her neck. I licked her skin and tasted the salty sweat of her orgasm. She moaned and tilted her head to give me better access. I got a bit mischievous and bit her. She gasped then moaned.

_Christ, she likes it rough!_

I ran my tongue over the bite to soothe her and she bucked her hips into me as I rested between her legs. I could feel her wetness rubbing against my hard cock. Just a bit more and I could slide right into her. I wanted to savor this, but she had other ideas.

When I was distracted and kissing her neck and torturing her, she somehow had me on my back before I could blink. I looked at her in awe. She smirked, sitting just above my erection. I could feel her wet pussy on my lower stomach. She was dripping.

"How did you do that?" I asked with a small laugh. She shrugged.

"I have a brother, remember? Years of wrestling and fighting, and many broken coffee tables to prove it." She shrugged again. I laughed at her innocent expression. She leaned forward and kissed my chest, licking and sucking her way down. She got to my happy trail and licked down. She took me into her hand and pumped me twice, spreading the pre cum as a lubricant. I thrust into her hand and she tsked.

"Will I have to tie you down?" She said taunting me. I groaned. "Unless you like that kind of thing?" She laughed. She went quiet and suddenly her mouth was on me. She was good. Her cheeks were hollowed out and when I hit the back of her throat she would swallow to make it even tighter around my head.

"Fuck!" I yelled and felt my release coming. I didn't want to assume she swallowed, so I gave her the courtesy tap on her shoulder. "Gonna cum." I gasped. She looked up at me and winked before she continued working. I fell back to the mattress and let the pleasure roll through me. I bucked my hips forward and stilled as several spurts of cum released from me. She gulped and sucked me dry without a moment's hesitation.

She crawled back up my body, kissing and licking along the way. I took her face in my hands when hers was level with mine. I stroked the apple of her cheeks and smiled.

"You are incredible." I kissed her nose and both cheeks.

"That's what they all say once they get head." She shook her head and smiled with her stunning lips. I kissed them out of instinct and she kissed me back with as much fervor.

"What do you want now, baby?" I said against her lips with her face still in my hands.

"Hmm, love it when you call me baby." She said with her eyes still closed.

"Baby, what does baby want, baby?" I said with a smirk. She let out a little laugh and hit my shoulder softly.

"Baby wants to ride you." She said after a minute. I was already hard and when those words came out of her mouth, I was even harder. I gulped and she kissed me one more time before sitting up. She sat back and lifted herself over my erection. When she took me in her hands and teased me with her wetness I thought I would die. I rubbed her thighs and sides, my hands could not get enough of her.

"Not nice." I said through my clenched teeth. In the next second, she impaled herself with my cock and gasped.

"Fuck, so big." She moaned.

"So tight." I replied. Seeing her like that was amazing. Her head back, eyes closed, back arched, and her breast just begging for attention. She finally began moving after what felt like forever. She began to ride me intensely. I skimmed her stomach, making my way upward. I reached her breasts and cupped both of them and tweaked her nipples and she gasped in pleasure.

"Holy fuck!" She screamed. She was moving every which way, working my cock like an expert. I met her hips, thrusting into her. My hands were still working her tits like a fucking instrument. I could feel her movements becoming erratic. I knew she was close. Fuck, so was I.

"Cum for me, Bella. Come on, baby." I grunted, holding off my release until she found hers. She gasped three times almost like she was hyperventilating then let out a small scream.

"Fuck!" I loved her potty mouth. Her walls tightening around me pushed me over the edge and I stilled inside her and came. I had never come so hard in my life. She fell on my chest as I fell deeper into the mattress, completely spent.

I stroked her naked spine with my fingertips as our breathing slowed and we were both a bit more coherent. I must have had a shit eating grin on my face because when she looked up at me she laughed.

"Happy?" She asked through chuckles. I nodded and flipped us to our sides.

"Very." I said and kissed her lips softly. Our lips became one for a few moments before she broke the connection.

"Do you……?" She paused, looking unsure of what to say.

"Do I what, baby?" I asked, stroking her hair.

"Do you want to stay with me, tonight?" She said quietly. I kissed her forehead.

"Of course." I answered sincerely. To be honest, I never wanted out of this bed. I knew things tomorrow would be tough, but right now I couldn't give a flying fuck. Because right now, I knew she wanted me as much as I wanted her.

I pulled the covers down and then over us. I lay flat on my back as she snuggled into my side. She let out a soft contented sigh before her breathing evened out. She fell asleep in my arms, and I followed quickly after, completely spent from our night of fun.


	5. The Games

**Chapter 5:** The Games **  
By:** Crash Hale  
**POV: **Bella

I dug my face into my pillow and screamed in it, "Fucking idiot," I told myself once I noticed Emmett was no longer here.

I sighed and got out of bed. I went in search for him, but sure enough, he wasn't here.

Maybe it was for the best. What did I think? That we'd be a couple now. _Ha! Right... totally._ I rolled my eyes at myself.

I went to take a quick shower while last nights events played over in my head. Things became less tense between Emmett and I. He continued to flirt with me throughout the whole night. I was so attracted to him in every possible way. I realized he wasn't so bad... So what? He made the girls wear some stupid uniform. He was a sweet guy and everyone at the bar liked him.

I was in a fight with myself.

_You can't do this, you're lying to him... What ever happen to the story?... How are you going to write this story while you're dating the guy you're writing it about?_

_We're not dating! We're just... having fun._

_Screw the story... You can't stay away from him, all you think about is him; his voice, his face, his dimples... Oh, God... Emmett._

_"I don't think I can stay away from you anymore." _

_Fuck, I screwed up so bad!_

_"Then don't." _

_I nodded. There was no way I could stay away from him. He was perfect for me and I knew it._

I wanted him since the first day.

I turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around myself. I walked out and saw my television was on, the replay of the last night's game was on.

_I didn't turn that on._

"Morning, baby." I couldn't help but smile hearing his voice.

He came into view. He was now wearing some new jeans and a black t-shirt, looking clean.

"I woke up early so I went home to take a shower and get some clean clothes on... I got you coffee and a muffin. Hope you like chocolate chip." He reached me and wrapped his arm around my waist, pressing me against his chest.

I bit on my lip and smiled, happy that he was back.

"I thought you left." I said.

"Are you kidding? I'm taking you out You'll never be rid of me now." He smiled and I stoked his stunning face.

He leaned down, kissing me lightly. I closed my eyes and moaned at his sweet taste. His forehead pressed against mine as he stroked my wet hair.

"I get to spend the whole day with you?" I asked. I was so lost looking into his eyes. I forgot about everything besides him.

"Lucky you." He smirked.

"Let me get dressed." I pressed against his chest, but he held me tighter, pouting his lips.

"I like you naked." He winked, making me laugh.

"Well, I like you naked too, but you have clothes on, so I think I should too."

"Oh, it's no problem, I can get naked." He said, offering.

I laughed again and this time he let me go.

I went and got changed into some jeans, a white t-shirt, a grey hoodie then pulled my white converse on.

"Ready!" I called, coming out of my room.

He handed me my coffee and muffin and I began to drink the coffee, moaning as the hot liquid worked it's magic. I grabbed my over sized handbag and keys before we left. I finished my muffin and coffee as Emmett drove to the Navy Pier.

He helped me out of his car after he parked and I took his hand.

"You're such a gentleman." I smiled.

He pulled me into his strong hold.

"I try." He shrugged.

I was so happy today. He made me feel something new. I had never felt this happy before. I loved every second we spent together.

He kept his arm around me all day, like he was proud of me. I was the proud one. He was amazing.

We walked around the stores and spend the whole time laughing at our silly jokes and playful flirting. He pulled me in countless times, giving me long kisses and kept me wanting more.

This was going to blow up in my face, one way or another, but I tried not to think about it. I just kept everything but him out of my mind. He was the only thing that matter right now.

"Yes!" Emmett throw his hands up as he beat me in skee-ball.

I huffed and put my hands on my hips, "Not fair! How do you always win?" I asked.

We had been at the games arcade for over half an hour and he beat me at everything.

"Awe... baby," He reached for me and took me into his hold. I loved how he held me close.

I smiled now and hugged him tight.

"Don't worry, I'm doing this for you... so I can get you an awesome prize." He said, "If you're real lucky, you might just get a bouncy ball." He raised his eye brows like I should be impressed.

"Oh really... really, truly. Can I really have a bouncy ball, Emmett?" I asked, all excited one moment and the next giving him an unamused stare. He burst out laughing.

"Watch this," He winked and let me go.

Taking his tickets, he went to the counter. I laughed, watching him exchange them for a yellow bouncy ball. He held it between two fingers and eyed me.

"It's okay, you can tell me I'm the best... I got you a yellow bouncy ball on our first date." He placed it in my hand as he kissed my cheek.

"I'm totally impressed." I felt the huge grin on my face, but it wasn't because of the bouncy ball in my hand; It was because he called this our first date.

_Did that mean...?_

"Come on, baby, I'm hungry... Let's eat before we go to the bar." He said.

I dropped the ball into my handbag and we walked down the Navy Pier, looking for something we both wanted to eat.

"If it's not busy tonight, we can leave early... I want to be alone with you." He told me.

"Oh, Emmett... Is it okay if we don't tell anyone... about... ummm, us? Because, I kind of don't want to be the one that's screwing the boss, you know?" I bit my lip.

He chuckled, "Fine, we'll pretend you _aren't_ screwing the boss just as long as you _are_ screwing the boss." He pulled me closer.

I laughed, happy that he understood.

"If it's not busy, which it shouldn't be because there aren't any big games on, I'll send you home and then I'll leave after half an hour or something... We'll meet at your apartment?" He asked.

"Sounds good." I nodded as he kissed the top of my head.

"Oh how about this place?" I asked, spotting a restaurant. He seemed to like my choice because he pulled me over, making me laugh for the thousandth time today.

He drove me back to my apartment after we ate. After a short, but hot, make out session in his car, I finally said goodbye and he reminded me he'd see me in a little while back at the bar.

I got ready for work and drove over a short while after he dropped me home.

"Hey, Bella." Felix nodded casually. The place was pretty empty.

"Hey," I responded. A few more people said their hellos as I walked to the back locker room to change into my uniform.

I felt really strange; I didn't want to be using these people.

_What did I get myself into?_

I was so deep in thought, walking down the hall that I actually got scared when Emmett pulled me into his office.

"Fuck, I missed you so much." He wrapped one arm around my waist and stroked my face with the other.

"It's only been, like, an hour." I smiled, wrapping one of my arms around his shoulders and cupped his cheek with my free hand.

"Too long," He breathed against my lips before they locked in yet another kiss. I wanted more... I wanted his kisses more than I wanted air.

_Fuck, I'm so screwed!_

_Just tell him then._

But I needed this story and if I tell him then it would be over, the story would be over and he and I would be over before we even got a chance to start.

I moaned against his lips, "Baby..." I breathed, "I should go to work..." I bit my lip as he pushed me into his desk, sitting me up on it and kissing me again.

"I could put you to work in here." He smirked.

There was a knock at the door. Emmett pulled away and I got off the table.

"Emmett?" It was Heidi.

Emmett and I stood further from each other than we actually had to. So far that it looked awkward.

He cleared his throat, "Yes, come in."

Heidi opened the door and gave me a small smile, not suspecting anything.

"I was just giving Bella her new hours." Emmett explained.

"Oh... kay," She slightly narrowed her eyes as he answered an unasked question.

I wanted to laugh at how nervous he looked. He rubbed the back of his neck and took a breath to calm himself.

"Alice is here... and Bella, so is your brother." She smiled and I wondered why she was smiling.

"Okay, thanks. I'll be right out." Emmett took another deep breath as Heidi left and I laughed at him. I noticed that maybe he didn't want anyone to know he was sleeping with an employee as much as I didn't want anyone knowing I was sleeping with the boss.

He gave me a rough kiss while pulling me over once more. I moaned, wanting more than just a kiss, but we pulled away.

"I want more than kisses." I pouted my lips.

He gave me a small smile, "Later, baby... you can bet on it."

I followed a short while behind Emmett and saw a short pretty brunette jump out of her seat and almost leap into Emmett's arms. She had just been sitting next to Jasper at the bar.

I looked at Jasper. He had a big small across his face. I smiled to myself, now understanding why Heidi had been smiling.

I had nothing to worry about. Jasper knew not to say anything to Emmett about the story I was working on and he also had no idea that Emmett and I were together... at least I hoped not. If he did, he'd have a problem with what I was doing. I knew he'd have a lot of say about this on an emotional level. I knew what I was doing was wrong and he'd tell me how there was no way this would play out without someone getting hurt... because of me, of course.

I walked behind the bar.

"Hey, Jasper!" I smiled.

"Hey, sis." He quickly replied, but continued to look at Alice and Emmett. He was too busy eyeing her to even notice anything Emmett and I were doing.

"You came to visit." Emmett said. He seemed happy to see Alice.

"Yeah, well, I was going to ask you to come to dinner... but I see you're really busy here, so Jasper and I are just going to go and eat something together instead." Alice shrugged.

Both Emmett and I looked around. _No_, it hadn't gotten any busier since last time we looked. I smiled to myself, it was so obvious how into each other Alice and Jasper were. They were all smiles.

Emmett nodded, "Yeah, we're pretty busy here." He said in a serious tone, messing with his little sister.

"Yeah, Bells, you don't mind, right?" Jasper asked.

I raised my eyebrows and shook my head no, "You two have fun."

Alice turned to us.

"Hi, Bella! I'm Alice. Oh my Gosh, you're _so_ pretty... like a girl version of Jasper. And he's super cute." Alice said. I saw a smirk on Jasper's face.

_Oh God_, she really did bounce with excitement.

"Hey, Alice, nice to meet you." I smiled.

Emmett extended his hand to Jasper and they shared a short introduction. Emmett hugged and kissed Alice on the forehead before she and Jasper left.

I wiped some of the beer glasses as there was nothing else to really do. Emmett watched them leave and raised his eyebrows at me a second later.

"Your big brother better not screw my little sister." He warned.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I think they're in love, Emmett... Nothing we can do now. You have no idea what he might be doing to her tonight." I teased with a laugh.

His face darkened a little and he gave me a sly smirk. I could have sworn he was undressing me with his eyes, and I loved every second.

He leaned over the bar slightly, still looking at me. I bit my lip and gripped the glass I was cleaning.

"Your brother has no idea what I'll do to his little sister tonight... If he did, this might be my last day breathing." He said quietly enough so only I could hear.

My breath caught in my throat and I tried hard to swallow. My temperature was rising and my face felt flushed.

He pulled back from the bar, looking pleased with the affect he had on me.

"I have some paper work to do." He walked away and I let out the breath I had been holding.

"Hey, sweetie, what can I get you?" I asked as soon as the man who had just walked in sat down.

"Something strong. I'll let you pick." He replied.

The night went on pretty much the same. Paul came in a short while after too and now there was even less to do. He took care of the bar as I helped some of the girls take food out to their tables. There were more people eating at the tables tonight than at the bar so it really did go slow.

I jumped a little when I heard Emmett's voice behind me.

"Hey, Bella, you want to leave early? You worked on your day off anyway... You don't need her, right, Paul?" Emmett asked.

Paul shook his head no and continued what he had been doing.

"Sure, thanks." I walked passed him using every ouch of strength I had not to jump into his arms. He was just so inviting.

I changed back into my normal clothes and went home. Just like he said, he was knocking at my door half an hour later. I opened it and jumped up into his arms as he went to pick me up. I pushed the door shut and smiled down at him.

"That was the longest work day ever." He said, sounding annoyed.

"I know," I agreed, "Take me to the bedroom." I kissed his neck gently as he did what I told him to.

He had me screaming through my third orgasm only 20 minutes later. I never felt more satisfied then when he was touching me.

"Fuck, baby... I love watching you come." He said in a husky voice as my eyes opened again and I looked at him, feeling exhausted already.

I moaned as he moved in and out of me slowly.

"I want you to come." I whispered.

His lips covered mine in a passionate kiss as he picked up the pace again. His mouth left mine and moved down my jaw and into my neck. I knew he was close because he moaned a little louder and gripped my hips tighter.

"Bella... Fuck!" I felt him come as he pushed deeper, making me cry out a little at his size.

I held him close until he came down off his high and looked back down at me. He held my eyes with his. I could already tell that he liked looking into my eyes. That told me a lot; that he actually wanted to get to know me on more than just a physical level. I did too. I wanted to know him.

He kissed me once more and rolled onto his back. I wrapped my arm and leg around him and put my head on his perfect chest. We lay quietly for a little while, until I looked up at him and he looked down at me.

"Tired?" I asked.

He moved his hand onto the side of my face and pushed my hair back.

"No, with the bar, I'm used to staying up late." He answered.

"Let's watch a movie."

"Okay." He gave me a small smile and we both got out of bed.

I put some panties on and a t-shirt as he pulled his boxers on. I sighed at the loss of his naked ass in my apartment. I'd just have to get him naked again later. No problem.

"My movie collection is under the flat screen... Pick something. I'll get us a drink." I went to my kitchen and took two beers from the fridge, opened them with a bottle opener, then went back to the living room.

Emmett was sitting on the floor looking through my large movie collection. I was into movies big time, he seemed shocked at my collection of hundreds. I handed him his beer and he took a long swig. I stood next to him.

"You watched all these?" He asked, looking up for a second.

I bit my lip and nodded... _was that sad?_

"Fuck, baby, you really are perfect."

I blushed at his kind words and bit my lip harder.

"Beautiful, beer drinker, movie watcher... sex goddess." With that he slapped my ass lightly and squeezed it, bringing me closer to him. He looked up at me again as his hands moved down the back of my legs, sending shivers through my body.

"Fuck, I'm one lucky son of a bitch." He said, making me smile, "Come here..." He told me.

I moved down into his lap on the floor, straddling him, wrapping one arm around his broad shoulders. He kissed my cheek and had some more beer, then continued to look through the movies.

I took a sip of beer while I waited.

"Let's see what you have here," He said, skimming the spines. He smiled at me.

"What?" I asked, concerned for a second. It was his devious smirk.

"Ever played the Dazed and Confused drinking game?" He asked and stroked my sides, skimming my breasts.

"Fuck, yes. I was so hammered 30 minutes in." We both laughed and he continued his search.

"Okay, I don't think you can be real," He said seriously and I looked at him thoroughly confused. He pulled something out of my collection and held it up; The Godfather collection.

"Okay?" I said in question.

"Any girl that knows Godfather or Scarface is The Shit!" He said in awe and I laughed, "Good thing you don't have Scarface or I might have a heart attack." I stretched to my third shelf, between Scary Movie 4 and Summer School was my own copy of Scarface. I handed it to him and he gawked at it. I laughed and pecked his perfect lips lightly. He smile and chuckled, shaking his head at me.

"What's your favorite?" He asked.

"Ummm... Flight Club." I shrugged.

He laughed and I frowned.

"What? Can you blame me? Edward Norton... Brad Pitt... Hot guys fighting through the whole movie. There's just enough action and drama and the perfect story line." I explained myself.

"I didn't say that was a bad choice, baby... I was just thinking, I have to take you to the gym to watch me practice my boxing skills."

I gasped, "Oh my God... You, working out... Fuck, I'm so there!" My eyes widened with excitement and Emmett laughed again then pulled me in for a kiss.

"Okay, I want to watch War. I haven't had a chance to yet... You can never go wrong with Jet Li, right?" He asked.

"Never," I shook my head no and we both got off the floor.


	6. The Green Monster

**Chapter 6: **The Green Monster**  
By:** courthale  
**POV:** Emmett

The next month was a fucking whirlwind of sex and fun. She was amazing. Everything I could ever want and more, so much more. We went out in secret, which only made it that much better. It made the sex fucking awesome. We hadn't declared anything yet, just a sort of understanding. When I wasn't working and neither was she we would be at each other's places, just hanging out and _other things_. We stole kisses at the bar and snuck flirting glances from across the way. No one really thought much about it. I was just thankful that no one brought up anything too bad in front of her.

She still didn't know about Rosalie. I was thanking God she hadn't come to the bar lately. She would not be a fun subject to talk about. I just avoided it all together, deciding to deal with it when it came up.

The month was amazing. We spent every free moment together. She was so much fun... She was too good to be true. The bar was a lot of fun too. We would flirt and people would think it was part of the show. She would wink at me and I would laugh it off for others, but in reality, would let it hold me over until I could hold her again.

_You've got it bad, McCarty! So very bad!_

"Morning." I heard her scratchy morning voice from beside me, she sounded so sexy. I never woke up alone anymore. It was a nice feeling having her warm body next to mine. When she did have to work late, I would just leave my key under the mat so she could come in.

"Hey, baby." I went to kiss her lips but got a frown instead, "What?"

"You look like you were a million miles away. Care to share?" She asked while running her hand up and down my naked chest. I took her small hand in mine and kissed her knuckles.

"Just thinking about you." I answered truthfully. She blushed and ducked her head under my chin.

"Oh yeah?" She whispered and kissed my neck. She licked my Adam's apple and I whimpered like a fucking girl. I could feel her smile against my skin as she continued to assault my neck. Just when I was about to take her, she rolled out of bed buck ass naked and walked into the bathroom, locking the door. I groaned and fell deeper into my bed.

"TEASE!" I shouted at the door. I heard her laugh and the shower turned on. We both worked last night and tonight. I got up to fix some lunch since it was already about 12:30. It was a long night last night and we were so exhausted we just had a quickie with not really any foreplay. She pretty much attacked me the minute we walked into the door.

Our day was uneventful; we just watched some movies and made out. It was great. I never had a woman where I could just keep it PG-13 and be satisfied. But with Bella I was more than happy to just kiss her. Her lips set me on fire every time.

"So, see you in about 30 minutes." I said and kissed her as we stood by my door. Her shift started soon and I would be right behind her. I had plenty I had to get done tonight, so I would be in my office a lot.

"Okay," She sighed and kissed me again. She went to deepen the kiss but was interrupted by my phone chirping.

"I'll see you." And with one last kiss, we said goodbye. I walked over to my phone and saw that it was Alice.

She was wondering why I was avoiding her. I hadn't really seen or talked to her over the last month because I couldn't lie to her. She would see a change and want details. Details that I couldn't give her. I shut my phone and grabbed my keys to head out the door. I felt bad, but I would talk to her soon.

"Emmett!" I heard as soon I walked in the door. I saw Paul and Mark at the bar with Bella. They were all laughing getting ready for the rush tonight.

"Hey!" I said back and sat down for a second to talk.

"How's everything……Holy shit! What is that?" Mark said and pointed to my neck. I felt my neck, but nothing was there. Paul laughed and Bella blushed, busying herself with something on the other side of the bar.

"What?" I asked, confused by their reactions.

"Dude, I haven't had one of those since high school. Cool." Mark said still looking at my neck. I was getting annoyed, then caught Bella's eye and she winked smiling smugly.

"Oh," I said when I realized what it was. I chuckled and felt around the spot, "this?"

"A hickey is a nice way for a woman to brand you. Sly way, too." Paul said with a laugh as he stocked the coolers, "Right, Bella?" He turned to her and smiled. She laughed back and nodded.

"I would say so. Especially if said woman could not stake her claim on him in other ways. This would be the best solution." She said casually, but I heard what she meant. She was saying that I was hers.

_And I fucking liked it. Hell, I loved it!_ I could feel the smile on my face as I looked at her. I looked away when I felt I was looking to long. Paul looked confused by our exchange and looked to me. I cleared my throat and stood.

"I'll be in my office if you need me." I said and walked swiftly to my office. I felt that that was too close. It was a rule not to get involved with my employees and I broke it. Many, many times with Bella.

I sat behind my desk and got to work on schedules and orders. I realized that I worked Bella too much on the same nights as me, and maybe I needed to change that. I continued to work until I was almost too stiff to move. I always worked better at night, I wasn't a morning person. Some people found it strange that I got paper work done while the bar was full, but it calmed me and I liked the background noise while I worked. I could not stand the dead silence.

I decided stretching my legs was a must and walked over to my door, hearing the patrons loud outside it. I stepped out into the bar and walked around for a bit. I said "hi" to the regulars and made sure everyone was well taken care of. I walked over to the bar and saw Bella talking happily with a guy that looked about her age. They looked to be having fun as she moved around the bar.

"How long have you lived in Chicago, Bella?" He asked and sipped his beer.

"Born and bred. Can't you tell?" She said, pulling out her Chicago accent for him. He laughed and she smiled.

"Bella," I said in a warning tone. I didn't like her flirting, but I could live with it. But with this guy it just seemed like... more.

"Emmett, this is Kevin. Kevin, this is my boss and the owner, Emmett." She introduced us and I nodded to him. He smiled and looked back over to Bella. She was on the other side of the bar now, serving up some pitchers. Kevin turned to me and smiled.

"You really know how to pick them. She is so hot. Out of all these girls, she's the best." He said, making me see red. "So fucking hot," He muttered into his beer. Paul was close by and came over.

"Emmett, can I get you something?" He asked, noticing my expression.

_Yeah, a .45 so I can shoot this fucker's ass._

"Usual." I nodded towards him. He reached into the cooler and pulled out a Heineken. I took it and sat a couple of stools from the guy eyeing Bella. He watched her flit across the bar like an expert.

"You know if she's got a special someone?" He asked and then smiled, "Not that I couldn't work around that. It would just be good to know." He said and I internally growled. Paul was close and heard.

"No, she's free as far as I know." He answered. I have never wanted to punch him until that moment. I sat my beer down a bit forcefully and glared straight ahead.

"Awesome. I can't wait for some of that." He said confidently.

"Just don't let me see any funny shit she don't want. No means no." Paul said and looked over at me in question. I looked down at my beer like it held the answers to the world and ignored him.

"Give me that napkin and a pen." He told Paul. Paul handed him a pen and Kevin wrote something before standing. Bella made her way back over and looked at me. I'm sure my face said it all, she just looked down.

"Sweetheart," The douche bag said, talking to Bella. _Only I can call her sweetheart you son of a bitch_. "Here's my number. Call me." He gave it to her and sat some money on the counter before leaving.

"The Pile." Paul and Bella both said at the same time.

'The Pile' was a drawer below the cash register that all the unwanted phone numbers went to. I was relieved, but at the same time a bit perturbed at the attention she was getting. I knew she flirted for extra tips, but all I wanted to do was throw her over my shoulder and claim her for all to see. I wanted to shout out that no one could have her but me.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I want her as mine and only mine. _What does that mean? Does that mean commitment? Does that mean the L word? _God, this woman was going to kill me. I was so confused.

I left for my office, suddenly in need to be alone. I was so screwed with this chick. She made me want things I never had before. I felt like a fucking puppy. Even with Rosalie, I enjoyed guys looking at her because she was mine. But with Bella, even if people did know, I wouldn't want them to even look at her.

This was ridiculous. She was mine in every way and I needed to remind her and myself of that fact. I was pissed at myself for being so shitty about it. I was Emmett fucking McCarty and she had spent the last month in my bed, with me buried deep inside that pussy.

I was going to show her who she belonged to.

_Property of Emmett McCarty. Don't touch or look. May cause fatal injuries._

"Emmett?" Heidi said from the door. I looked at my laptop screen and saw that it was already about one thirty. I rubbed my hands over my face and sighed.

"Yeah," I said stiffly. I was still pissed about the whole Bella thing. She needed to be reminded whose she was. _Mine!_

"The only one left is Bella. I'm taking off. Everything was slow so we closed early and it's all clean besides for the bar. Bella should be done soon too." She said with a smile. I nodded and went back to work. "Have a good night Emmett." She said softly.

"You too, sweetheart. I'm just in a weird mood. Pay me no mind." I waved her off and she gave me a warm smile.

I decided to go out and look for Bella. I needed to show her a few things.

I found her leaning over the bar, trying to get something off the other side. I went over to the door where she couldn't see me lock it. She was bending over, picking up the washrag she had dropped and I came up behind her and gripped her hips. She shot straight up and looked back at me.

"What…?" She started to ask, but I cut her off with my lips. She moaned into my mouth and her hands came around the back of my neck. I had my hand on her stomach, working to get her shirt untucked from her short shorts. I lifted it and didn't even take it off all the way before I tugged down her bra to take her nipple between my fingers.

"Whose are you?" I whispered into her ear and bit down on her neck. She pushed her ass back onto me and created friction where I wanted it. She only answered with a moan and I wanted the words. I wanted her to say it, "Who do you belong to?" I asked more roughly, shoving her against the bar. She gripped the edge and arched her back as I assaulted her neck.

"You." She whispered. I pushed her so her chest was pressed down against the bar. She reached out to grip the edge of the bar again and a glass fell to the floor, shattering. I pulled her shorts down to reveal a purple thong. I fisted it in my hands and pulled it down her thighs roughly to where her shorts now were.

"Louder!" I said sternly. She moaned and I could see how much this turned her on by her juices dripping down her thigh. I ran my finger over the moisture and tasted it, "Delicious." I whispered.

"You!" She answered shakily but louder.

"Not good enough." I said and bent over her with my chest pressed to her back. I stood back up and kept my hand holding her down between her shoulder blades while the other popped open the button of my pants. I let the zipper down slowly knowing she could hear it.

"YOU! EMMETT! ONLY YOU!" She shouted and I plunged into her quickly. She gasped and I heard some more glasses fall to the ground. I could care less. She was so warm, tight and perfect. I pulled out fast and thrust in just as hard. She was moaning and whimpering my name like a prayer.

"Yeah, baby, mine." I said into her ear breathlessly. I licked the shell and continued to pound into her, "Mine!" I said with pride and stood up straight. I kept my thrust fast and hard. She screamed my name and promises of being her only as I shouted mine over and over.

"Gonna…Oh, baby… I'm gonna cum!" She shouted and I felt her walls come down on me. I groaned and fell down to press my chest to her back. I filled her up with several long spurts of cum. She collapsed completely on the bar as we both caught our breath.

"Whose are you?" I whispered one more time. She looked at me over her shoulder and smile.

"Yours." I smacked her ass once for good measure and pulled her shorts back up.

"Damn straight." I said.

About an hour later we were back at my place, lying in my bed just enjoying being in each others arms. She was running her hands up and down my chest while I played with her hair.

"Go to sleep, baby." I said and kissed her forehead she nodded and fell asleep with me close behind her.

I woke up the next morning early and decided to make her breakfast. That was one thing I knew how to do well. French toast was my specialty. I slid out of bed and left my Bella sleeping. I put on some boxers and made my way to the kitchen. Bella and I would always shop together lately since we were always at the others places, so I knew I was well stocked.

I was just about to flip over my third piece of toast when I felt her arms wrap around my waist and her soft kisses against my back.

"Good morning, handsome." She said against my spine and I shivered from her hot breath.

"Morning, baby. Sleep well?" I asked and continued cooking.

"Always. With you, that is." She added. I took the toast off once is was a light golden color and turned to face her.

She was wearing my white button up and green boxers. Only one button was fastened and I could see the swell of her breasts and her hard nipples showing through the thin shirt. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she was glowing.

"God, you are so beautiful." I growled and attacked her mouth with mine. I melded her body to mine and soon we were hungry for each other. It was something I knew could never be quenched without her. She was my air. My sustenance. My need for her would never go away.

I pushed things over on the counter and lifted her to sit on the island behind her. She laughed with her head thrown back at my eagerness but I just took the opportunity to lavish her neck in kisses. She moaned when I sucked on her pulse point and wrapped her legs around me tightly. I was only in my boxers so she could feel all of me easily.

"OH MY GOD!" I heard the distinct shrill of my sister. I broke my kiss from Bella's neck and looked over her shoulder as she held onto me and buried her face in my shoulder. I could feel her face heat in embarrassment. I had never wished harm on my own sister until this moment. She was standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Alice," I growled, glaring at her. She glowered right back at me and put her hands on her hips.

"Don't even take that tone with me, Emmett. If you had answered my calls, this wouldn't be happening." She said and just when I thought it was bad enough already, things just got worse.

"Ali!" I heard and then saw Jasper step beside her. Bella's body stiffened in my arms and she buried her face even deeper into my neck. "I got your…" He stopped and turned to look at us. He smiled slightly at the predicament, but it soon vanished and a look of murder appeared in his eyes.

"Bella!" He shouted and came closer.

"Bella?" Alice asked, confused. Bella was almost hyperventilating now.

"Yes, see that?" He said and pointed to her exposed neck, "That stupid feather tattoo. She got it when she graduated college." He said. He obviously wasn't a fan of her tattoo. I found it to be incredibly sexy. Bella finally let go of me. She looked up at me and smiled weakly before jumping off the counter. She wrapped her arms around herself to cover up, but you could tell she was not at all decent.

"What the hell?" Alice shrieked, "Is this why you've barely talked to me in a month?" She asked. I had never seen her so deflated and I felt bad for avoiding her. She was my family.

"Hey, Jazz." Bella waved awkwardly and gave him a small smile. He just shook his head and stood there. He didn't answer her.

"Ali, I just didn't know how to tell you. You know how I made it a rule to never date an employee." She shook her head at me when I stepped closer. I looked over to Bella and she seemed to be having a wordless conversation with her brother as he stared her down.

"I don't care. You just left me high and dry for a month. I was worried." She said fiercely.

"I'm sorry. It just got……" I searched for the right word, "complicated." I offered.

"Alice," Jasper said, getting her attention, "Just leave it be." He said to her softly, pulling her to his chest. They seemed to have gotten much closer this past month. I looked between them both and Alice saw my appraisal.

"This is why I needed you. I find my soul mate and then my best friend, _my brother,_ is nowhere to be found to talk about it to." She said in a small voice. Remorse and guilt crept up on me and I felt like a failure as her brother.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and Bella stepped closer and reached out her hand to take mine. Just like my instincts, hers were to comfort me too.

"Just, don't do it again." Alice whispered.

"I won't." I promised.

"And now we can go out on double dates! I can't believe we ended up with siblings." She clapped. She was back to her old self, "Wow, that sounded wrong." She said with a look of disgust. I laughed and stepped towards her. She let go of Jasper as I let go of Bella, "WAIT!" She yelled just as I reached her.

"What?" I asked with my arms raised to her.

"Put some clothes on." She said, taking Jasper's hand again, they moved to the living room. I chuckled and turned back to Bella. She watched after them with a somber expression that matched her brother's. I was confused at this interaction, but she quickly smiled when she saw me look at her.

"Let's get dressed." She took my hand and led me to my room.

_I didn't like this. I felt like something was wrong. Something not good at all. _


	7. The One and Only

**Chapter 7:** The One and Only **  
By:** Crash Hale  
**POV:** Bella

"Bella, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Jasper asked.

"Shhh...." I shushed my brother with annoyance.

Emmett and Alice were joking around ahead of us in Emmett's hall way.

I had avoided Jasper for the last week knowing he had a lot to say about me dating Emmett. I didn't want to face the reality of what I was doing. And Jasper was great at snapping people back to reality. He wasn't the person I wanted to be around right now.

"Bella" He warned.

"Jasper, shut up" I spoke through clenched teeth and quickly smiled when Alice turned to us and told us to hurry up.

The four of us were going out for dinner and drinks and then dancing afterwards. Alice's brilliant plan of course. Alice picked the restaurant and night club, both were pretty fancy so I had to dress like a lady for a change. I dressed nicely for my job at the paper but I hadn't gone there on a day to day bases for over a month now.

We made it to the restaurant half an hour later. Alice and Jasper walked ahead of us hand in hand, completely in love with one another. It was one of the sweetest things I had ever seen. I was pretty sure I was looking at my future sister-in-law when I looked at Alice.

Emmett and I held hands as we walked behind them silently. I think we were both wondering the same thing. _Would we all end up together?_ God, I hoped so. I couldn't imagine a day without Emmett. It hurt to even think about it. Jasper probably saw it all over my face which must have been the reason why he was so upset with me. He knew I was setting myself up for heartbreak.

I took a deep breath and did what I had done best over the month or so. Pretended I wasn't writing a paper and using Emmett to do it.

"Come on guys!" Alice waved us over. She was excited. This was our first double date and she expected many more to come.

We were seated and we soon all found what we wanted for dinner.

The conversation started and Alice focused way to much of it on me since she obviously already knew everything there was to know about Emmett and Jasper. Jasper eyed me with every question Alice asked. I couldn't answer almost half of them truthfully so I quickly flipped it around on her and she started talking about herself.

I was safe, for now.

I could feel Emmett's hand on my naked knee throughout the whole dinner reminding me of my guilt. He touched me so lovingly, like he was letting me know I was his one and only but without being as obvious about it as Jasper and Alice were. Emmett and I were more private in every aspect really. I wondered how he did that by just simply touching my knee. I was sure it had something to do with me and not just his hand.

An hour later our bill was placed on our table. Emmett insisted on paying and Jasper thanked him for dinner.

"I'm just... so glad." I watched Alice looking into Jasper's eyes lovingly as Jasper returned the love with a simple wink. Alice giggled. "I found the man I'm going to spend the rest of my life with." She continued touching the side of his face. They shared a kiss as Emmett and I tried not to watch what seemed like a private moment.

Alice smiled when she turned back to us.

"I'm sure you guys understand... Right?" She gave Emmett a knowing smile.

Emmett removed his hand from my knee and took out his credit card all the while giving Alice a stern looking instead of telling her to shut up. Emmett and I couldn't be as open about things as she and Jasper were. We just weren't those kind of people.

"I love you so much Jazzy."

"I love you Ali." I had to admit they were beyond sweet to one another and I felt a little jealous and even more guilty as time went on.

I smiled as I watched Emmett roll his eyes giving our waiter the check and credit card.

I noticed I wanted the same thing with Emmett. I wanted to tell him I loved him but I couldn't do that... _How could I tell him I loved him without telling him what I had done?_ And I wasn't strong enough to tell him, I knew I'd loose him as soon as I did.

_What was I meant to do?_ Every time I thought about it my chest hurt, I couldn't breathe. God, how I had fallen for him.

Not even twenty minutes later we were inside the club. Alice and Jasper were out dancing on the dance floor. I had never seen Jasper so alive, Alice was good for him. They were perfect together. I felt so happy for him, he finally found the right girl and he was doing everything right unlike me... But, he was always the smarter one after all.

I felt Emmett's hand wrap around my stomach and I bit on my lip as he handed me a beer with his other hand and then he took a sip of his own beer. I sighed leaning against his back feeling comfortable as I watched other couples dance inside the darkened night club.

I felt him kiss my shoulder and move his mouth close to my ear.

"You look so sexy tonight baby... I don't think I've ever seen you in a skirt... I'm gonna let Alice pick the restaurant every time now."

I smiled at his words. I wore a white wrap around top and a high waisted black and white skirt that hugged my curves. I even went all out and wore some black high heels. I left my cardigan in Emmett's car knowing it would get hot inside the club and I'd have no need for it in here.

He hugged me a little tighter as we drank our beers. I noticed both Emmett and I had been a little quiet tonight. I think Alice and Jasper's relationship was making us realize we wanted that too. It wasn't just the amazing sex... It was the amazing man he was all together. There was no escaping it, I was in love with him.

I was also in deep trouble.

Emmett took my almost empty bottle and sat it down taking me to the dance floor when the song Closer by Kings of Leon started. I moved my arms around his shoulders tightly as his hands moving over my back gently. I wanted nothing but for him to never stop touching me. I needed his touch more than I needed air. His hips moved with mine as we danced looking straight into each other's eyes. I had one leg in between both of his as we swayed. His hand traveled to the small of my back and he leaned forward causing me to lean back. He kept me up with his strong hands and kissed just above where my heart lay. I was breathing heavy as he brought me back up with a hand on my back and the other on the nape of my neck. The song ended and we both just looked at each other.

He held me for hours and we even danced to a few fast songs. I had fun grinding my ass against his crotch liking the affect I was having on him.

"You're lucky your brother is in the room, you'd never get away with this behavior if he wasn't." He almost growled into my ear making me go weak in the knees. I had forgotten about Alice and Jasper, they had been dancing together since we came here. Who knew Jasper was such a party animal?

Emmett and I went to get another drink and we found a free spot on one of the sofas. He pulled me into his lap and we remained quiet again.

"Are you okay?" I finally asked.

He gave me a small nod and smile. "Just thinking about you baby." He told me bringing my lips closer to his.

I kissed him for a long while.

Alice and Jasper found us soon after and they told us they were ready to go home if we were. Jasper had work tomorrow. We dropped Alice and Jasper off and Emmett drove to my apartment in silence. _Was he thinking the same things about me that I was about him?_

We made our way into my apartment and without words he got to his knees gripping the waistband of my skirt with his hands. He pulled it down my hips and kissed the exposed skin on my stomach. I looked down at him running my hands through his hair before placing them on his shoulders to steady myself while he helped me step out of my skirt and high heels.

I removed my top as he stood back up grabbing my ass along the way and pulling me into his hold. I dropped my top to the floor and wrapped my arms and legs around him.

He walked to my bedroom and placed me down on the bed gently. He was fully clothed on top of me and I didn't like it. We began removing his clothes. He stepped off the bed for a second and I took the time to remove my panties and bra. I smiled at him when he finally made it back to me.

His lips met mine gently again and my tongue caught his in a more passionate kiss. We had never said so little to one another in the bedroom. He usually talked dirty to me while he fucked me. But, I knew tonight there would be no fucking... It scared the shit out of me and yet I never wanted him so much.

I felt his hand brush down my breast and stomach. He placed it on my inner thigh and pushed my legs further apart so he could place himself between them. I moaned into his mouth when his fingers rubbed my clit slowly. I pushed down against his hand as he broke our kisses and kissed down my jaw, neck and throat.

I moved my hand down over his urging him to go further. I felt him smile against my neck as his fingers moved into me, he added another and found my g-spot faster than I took to say his name.

It didn't take me long to cry out his name in ecstasy. I finally opened my eyes and looked up into his beautiful blue ones. He removed his fingers and now rubbed my outer thigh up and down while settling his lower body between my legs.

"Bella... I..." His eye brows pulled together and he looked like he didn't know what to say... or maybe how to say it. I couldn't hear those words, not yet.

"Make love to me." I whispered against his lips before they covered mine again. He pushed into me slowly and I moaned yet again. I couldn't form those three words. The words that were so hard to say and also to hear... But I sure as hell wanted him to show me them.

_How could I do this?_ I knew the guilt was keeping me from telling him I loved him. I was so, so... so screwed. I was a horrible person.

Emmett made me forget the guilt when he spoke against my lips.

"Look at me baby." His voice was soft and yet demanding.

I opened my eyes and looked at him as he slowly rocked in and out of me. It felt so amazing and the eye contact made it so much more than it already was. His eyes said it all.

My eyes watered as the thought of what I was doing crept over me again and tears ran down the sides my face. This was the most beautiful moment we had ever shared together and I couldn't even be truthful with him.

I closed my eyes as he kissed my tears away and then kissed my lips again. I could taste my salty tears against them.

I felt my body start to heat up as he moved a little faster and deeper.

"Oh, Emmett..." I moaned his name when he broke the kiss.

"Does it feel good baby?" He knew the answer but I also knew he liked to hear it.

"Yeah... Always baby... Always..." I felt it build with each one of his thrusts until I threw my head back and screamed in pleasure.

I felt him thrust into me harder once more as he came inside me groaning into my shoulder both of us holding onto each other for dear life.

I had never done that with anyone before, it was so special that I wanted to cry because I was so angry at myself for screwing this up so very, very badly.

Emmett pulled me on top of him and covered us with my bed sheets. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep when he held me like that... I was his one and only... I was a horrible person. I did not deserve this wonderful man.

I stretched out in my bed late the next morning and smiled feeling well rested and happy. I lay in bed a few more minutes waiting for Emmett to get back to bed. He was probably in the kitchen or bathroom.

I realized my apartment was quiet. Emmett always had something on even just in the background simply for noise. I had noticed this about him only days into our relationship.

I got out of bed and looked around for him. He wasn't here. I made some coffee and called him. He didn't answer so I left him a quick voicemail telling him to call me back and I'd see him later tonight when I came in for my shift. We were still keeping our relationship a secret. It was kind of a turn on actually, I loved being bent over his desk.

I was having lunch with Esme today for a progress report in a few hours anyway so I went to get ready for the day. I checked that a copy of my draft was still in my hand bag before I left my apartment. Not that I was planning on using it.

The restaurant was close to the mall so I did some shopping before hand. I found a cute pink corset and pantie set and knew Emmett would love it. I definitely knew there was something strange about the way I happily shopped for Emmett's pleasure and yet I was about to give my boss a story on how everything he's ever worked for simply degraded women and was a total joke.

He loved that place... and I loved _'McCarty's'_ too because that's where we first met but I still wrote horrible things about it. I had no idea what I was going to tell Esme.

When I arrived to the restaurant she was already waiting.

"Hey, I didn't keep you waiting, did I?" I asked.

"Not at all Bella. I just got here myself." Esme assured with a gentle smile.

After some small talk and ordering our lunch, she finally asked the dreaded question at hand.

"What have you got for me?"

I swallowed hard and tried not to make myself look obvious.

"I... haven't got what I want yet... the story isn't right." I simply explained knowing she would not be happy with it. But, I just couldn't have her publish it.

Her face became more serious.

"What are you talking about Bella? You had so much in the first week alone. It's been over a month, undercover stories don't usually go this long. Especially for something like this." She explained.

I knew I wasn't working on a ground breaking piece but it was still hard to write without it offending Emmett and with me loosing him in the process.

_Did it really come down to this?_

_Quit the job I had been dreaming about having since I was a teenager and pretend like I had never had it in the first place for Emmett._

_Or move further along with my career and lose my boyfriend._

I didn't like either choice.

Esme continued to question me and I continued to talk my way into just a few more days. I could tell I was frustrating her with this story. She had faith in me time and time again. Yet now that I finally got my chance; I was screwing it up.

"Bella, what is going on over at that bar?" She questioned and I felt stiff as a board.

"Nothing." I quickly answered and took a long drink of my water.

She looked at me knowingly and I tried to cover whatever it was that I was exposing to her.

"Three days Bella... Three days or the story is off and you go back to your normal job... Either that or I let you go and you can continue working at this bar you like so much. Is that was you want?" She asked raising her eyebrows, questioning me with her stare.

"No. I'll have it in three days." I nodded. I wanted to be a journalist and I had worked way too hard to just give up now. I was closer than I had ever been.

_But could I really do it?_ I guess I had three days to decide my fate. Three short days.

Lunch was finally over. I sat in my car to calm myself for a second and then checked if I had any missed calls. Only one from Sue inviting me to dinner later in the week. None from Emmett so I called again, I still had a good six hours before work and I missed him.

Here I went again, pretending like nothing was wrong. _I was so screwed!_

He didn't answer again, so I left another voicemail telling him I missed him.

I went home and filled my day with a long work out and caught up on some work for the paper I was behind on. I sent it in to the paper via email. I had been working from home to get my other work in and it worked out just fine.

It was finally time to go to the bar and I had started to get just a little worried about Emmett. He usually returned my calls. _Did last night freak him out? Was I wrong in thinking he felt the same?_

I didn't want to seem desperate because all of a sudden I felt like a needy girlfriend so I didn't call again. I would see him in a matter of minutes anyway.

I walked into the bar and right away the other girls gave me their warm 'hello's'. I was early which would give me a minute to go in and talk to Emmett.

Felix was at the bar with Paul and Mark and they were all talking. I walked over wondering what had the three of them in a conversation. I gave them a small wave once they all looked and smiled at me.

"Hey Bells, you're early right?" Paul questioned looking at the clock.

"Ummm... Yeah, I just wanted to have a quick word with Emmett. Is he in his office?" I asked.

The guys laughed. I felt my eyebrows pull together as I wondered what was so funny.

"I wouldn't go in there now Bella." Mark told me.

"Why?"

"Rose is in for a visit." Felix smirked. "I wish a fine woman like that would come visit me at work." He added with another laugh.

Mark rolled his eyes. "You and blondes." He said shaking his head.

Felix shrugged his shoulders. "Not just blondes.... _blonde bombshells_." He explained.

Paul laughed at the two.

I shook my head listening to the three.

"Rose?" I questioned.

"Yeah, Emmett's ex. She's always coming around here." Mark told me.

"He better be bending her over that desk of his, if only for me." Felix joked with the guys who now laughed at him.

_Wait. Hold Up. What?_

The thought of Emmett bending some blonde _'bombshell'_ as the guys had called her, over his desk made me sick to my stomach. I had never felt so jealous before in my life.

_Was this the reason he hadn't answered my calls?_

The guys didn't even realize I left. I wasn't sure what I would do as I walked to his office door. I was fuming within those few short steps it took to get to his front door. And then... I heard his voice.

"Rose!" He groaned the same way he had groaned my name over and over while we had rough sex.

I felt like I couldn't catch my breath and like my heart would jump from my chest, I felt like I was going to break down and cry. The whole day had been pretty emotional after last night's love making, and today's career choice... I couldn't handle this.

"Oh... Baby... Please." I heard her velvet voice almost pleading him seductively.

There was no way I could hold back the tears that were about to surface so I quickly made my way back through the bar.

"Bella!" I heard Felix call after me.

"Sorry, Got to go!" I called over my shoulder quickly getting out of there.


	8. The Discovery

**Chapter 8:** The Discovery  **  
By:** courthale  
**POV:** Emmett

I looked down at the beautiful woman asleep in my arms and I smiled. She was by no means perfect. No one is, but she was perfect for me. Everything about her made me want her more. She was all I never knew I wanted.

Last night, we went to dinner with Alice and Jasper. It was fun, but after awhile I just got to thinking. They were all over each other and in love, and it just made me think about Bella. She was amazing and perfect. I knew I wanted to say those words that Alice and Jasper said to each other all night, but I couldn't. Something was holding me back. I didn't know what, but I knew once I let that wall fall down from me, she could destroy me. Rosalie did and now I was just scared shitless that Bella would too.

We got back to the apartment and the mood was so different. We started out like we always did, animalistic and lustful. Then it turned into slow gentle caresses. I tried to say the words, but she knew I was having trouble. So she wanted me to make love to her. I knew this was her way of telling me she felt the same and wanted me just to show her. I don't think either of us was really ready to say it. I was scared and to be honest she seemed like she was hiding something.

That night was the first time I had ever made love to anyone. Never in my life had I loved another woman like I loved her. I told her with actions what my words couldn't. And I was scared that we could never go back. I knew if anything happened with us, I would be heartbroken. It was simple. No Bella, No heart. No love. _Love_.

I woke up early because I never really fell asleep, busy going over every detail of what I had experienced for the first time with her. The way she invited every touch, the way she looked at me while I gave her what I had never given anyone else, the way her tears ran down her face and the way they tasted against my lips as I kissed them away. The way she held onto me. _Yes, that kept me up._

I wanted to make her some breakfast before we had to leave for the day to work. I had to be there earlier than she did, I had to get some stuff done that had been neglected in my time with her. I figured breakfast in bed after what we did last night would be perfect. She'd like that.

I started looking for the ingredients to Bella's favorite French toast. I found the bread and soon found that she didn't have any eggs. I checked my wallet and all I had were credit cards, the small store down the block only took cash. _Shit!... How do you make breakfast without eggs?_

I searched the apartment for Bella's purse and found it on the chair by the front door. She always had cash on her from her tips at the bar. I unzipped it and looked for any sign of cash, I wondered how she found anything in here and smiled thinking of all the times she cursed under her breath because she indeed could never find what she was looking for. I saw that she had a typed piece of paper sitting on top of some of her other things and it caught my eye.

_The place seems to me like a joke. The "women" are dressed like they shouldn't even be allowed to walk out of the privacy of their own homes. This bar or whatever you may call it is nothing more than a rip off of Hooters. I feel as though the owner is an insensitive chauvinist pig with low morals and ever lower standards._

I stopped. I couldn't read anymore. I looked at the heading and it read: _Rough draft of McCarty's Article._ I felt my stomach twist in knots and a dizzy feeling set in. I had to get out. I was already dressed so I grabbed my keys, wallet and phone and left her apartment in a daze.

I drove into the city and then I walked the streets of Chicago not knowing what the hell was going on. She was using me. I didn't get it. She was a bartender, not whatever the fuck that was. Was she a journalist? I needed to get to the bottom of this.

My walk led me to the bar. I stood outside with my hands in my pockets looking at it and all it meant to me. This place was my second home. I worked hard for it and appreciated it. I thought she liked it to. If that was an act, than was everything else? I felt like such a fucking fool. I needed a drink and then... _I am finding some shit out!_

"Emmett." Paul said in confusion, as he was getting ready for the lunch rush. I sat in a stool the look on my face tipped him off. He reached into the cooler and got my usual. This was such a mess. I felt like my heart was pounding out of my chest and I could hear the ringing in my ears. The whole time, she was using me, the whole time.

I stood up without a word and put up two fingers. Paul nodded and handed me two more bottles. I made my way to my office ignoring all the greetings from people who were already there. I just needed to figure this out.

I pulled out my phone book as I sat in my chair. I looked under N and found what I was looking for. I figured to start at the well-known ones and work my way down. After 3 tries I finally hit the jackpot, or... nightmare.

"Chicago Tribune, how can I direct your call?" A woman's voice sounded over the phone.

"Isabella Swan, please?" I asked without hope.

"One moment." She said and then some shitty music came on as I waited for the transfer.

"Hello, this is Isabella Swan." My heart broke and I threw my empty bottle at the wall. _She's a fucking reporter!_ "I'm going to be out of the office for a few weeks. Please dial extension 645 for my replacement in services. If not, then leave a message after the beep." I took a deep breath.

"Bella." I said brokenly. I felt so weak. "How….? I just wish….. I can't even think about why you did it. I feel so fucking sick right now. I feel like my best friend just stabbed me in the heart!" I yelled into the phone. I was done with this weak shit. "Don't ever fucking come near me or my 'Hooters Rip off' again. And I'm the one with the low fucking morals? You're the one who fucked me for an article. Oh, and you're right about one thing _baby_, I do have low standards or I would have never in hell gone after you!" I slammed the phone down.

I was breathing heavily and my heart was still pounding out of my chest. I sat in my chair and put my head in my hands just so exhausted from it all. Last night I made love to her and this morning I find out that she fucking used me. She was such a good goddamn liar. I thought I saw it in her eyes and the look that I gave her. She knew how I felt; yet she did this to me. These months together were all lies. Every word and touch was phony.

At that moment I became numb. I knew what she did was shit and I knew she was full of lies, but I also knew that this was something that broke me. She was the one person that I thought could be with me through it all. I had no hope. I just wanted to die.

I stayed in my office all day just trying to work. I couldn't really concentrate even if I tried and my fucking cell phone ringing reminding me of her didn't helped. She programmed her own ring tone in there so I didn't have to look to know it was her. She thought she was being cute, and at the time I loved it.

The second time I heard the Foreigner's Hot Blooded I threw my phone against the wall. It was probably a bad idea but whatever. I could buy another phone. I couldn't give a flying fuck right now.

"Emmett?" I heard from the door.

"What!?!" I growled in frustration. I looked and it was none other than the devil herself.

_Fuckin Rosalie!_

"Em, that's not nice." She pouted and walked in. She was wearing a red lace top with her tits on display, like always. Her long legs were wrapped in black pants with heels that made them look even better. She knew how to make me pant, but I just didn't feel it anymore. I was too fucked up to care.

"What do you want now? Daddy cut off the credit card again?" I sighed and sat back in my chair.

"Well, what crawled up your ass and died? You are always happy to see me. Why the long face?" She asked sitting down leaning over my desk with her forearms resting on it. She was giving me a view and I looked. Because I'm a man and I just found out that the girl I saw a future with was just fucking with me.

"Why are you here?" I asked a bit nicer. Because I just wanted it over. Whatever the hell this dance we did was. I wanted it over.

"I miss you." And this is how it always started.

_I miss you._

_I love what we have._

_Just one more try._

I sighed again and closed my eyes running my hands over my face. I couldn't figure women out. They just use you then for good measure; rip your heart out in the process. All in good fun, of course.

"No, you don't." I said though my eyes were still closed with the heel of my palms on my eyes. I heard some movement and opened my eyes. She was standing in front of me in between my desk and me. I gulped knowing now why she was here. She needed dick. And for that split second I didn't care about whatever the fuck was happening out there with _her_, just what Rosalie could do to make me forget. I needed to forget.

My hands reached out and grasped her hips. She smirked at me knowing she had won and put her hands on my shoulders and straddled me in my chair. Her breasts were in my face and I rested my cheek on her skin. She smelled like I remembered. That tiny bottle that cost more than some people pay for rent a month. Bella would never wear that shit.

_Bella._

I froze.

Her name popped into my head and I couldn't stop it. Even though she betrayed me, I couldn't do this. I would be just as bad as her. I wouldn't ever do this to her. No matter what.

"Rose." I groaned wanting her to go away so I could just be depressed and wallow.

"Oh... Baby... Please." She mistook it as a groan of permission because she started to grind on me. I grabbed her hips and lifted her onto the desk. She laughed and squealed thinking I was being rough with her like always, but no. I just wanted her and everyone else the fuck out of my life. Bella especially. Fuck her. Fuck Rosalie.

"Out!" I commanded and stood. She looked a little bit confused then reached out to touch me. She ran her hands down my chest and took my belt in her hands pulling me between her legs.

"I love what we have." I growled and stepped back from her. She looked at me and shook her head.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? It never takes this much effort. I just need a good rough fucking. You want it too." She said forcefully.

"Just get the fuck out." I said through clenched teeth.

"Who turned you into such a pussy?" She asled and stood with her hands on her hips. I felt my fists ball up and I was done.

"Rosalie, take your ass out of my bar and never come back." I was over all of this.

"No, fuck you. I want you, now!" She said holding her ground. I laughed at how she just looked like an annoyed child not getting her way. And she was really pissing me off.

"Why? Because you're new toy won't give it to you like I can? Or is it some old fart this time that ran out of Viagra, huh? The Emmett you knew a few months ago is gone, this one is done with your shit. Get out!" I said and pointed towards the door.

"If I walk out that door, I wont come back." She tried to threaten.

"Promise?" I retorted back. She looked taken aback for a minute then composed her features again. She grabbed her things and stood by the door with her hand on the knob.

"Never again?" She whispered. I could hear the girl in there that I loved once. But she wasn't that for a long time.

"Sorry." And with that, she left for good.

I spent the next 30 minutes calming myself down. I really just wanted to go home and get shit faced. I wanted to pass the fuck out and never think about all this shit again. It was just too much for one day.

I walked out knowing I still had a job to do. I took a few deep breaths and opened my door. I saw that we were pretty packed and walked over to the bar noticing that Paul and Mark had their hands full.

"Emmett, we need you. The orders are backing up and the natives are restless." Mark said while Paul chuckled. I always had three behind the bar.

"Where's……?" I stopped knowing the answer. Bella was supposed to work and she didn't show. "Are you telling me Bella didn't show up for her shift?" I asked as I got behind the bar to help out. They both froze for a second then kept on doing what they were doing.

"She ran out. She went to talk to you when she came in, but she ran out real quick after that. We figured she quit." Paul said and eyed me with question. He was probably wondering if Bella had quit or not. All I knew for sure what the she was _never_ stepping foot in here again!

"When was that?" I said and poured some shots.

"After Rosalie came in." Mark answered. I dropped the bottle on the counter and gripped the edges.

"She ran out?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"After she went to my office?"

"Yeah."

"And Rosalie was in there?"

"Yeah." Paul answered.

I grinned in spite of myself. Maybe even if my conscience is clean, she could still feel like shit. I feel like a part of me should be sorry that she might have heard something between Rose and I but... _she_ used _me_. _Why do I have to be the only one hurting?_

"So, I guess we need to find a new bartender." I said and filled a pitcher.


	9. The Part That Hurts

**Chapter 9:** The Part That Hurts**  
By:** Crash Hale  
**POV:** Bella

I sat at my desk back at my normal... _my real_ job again. I shook my head in disappointment. I was disappointed in myself for what I had done, how badly I had screwed things up. But also disappointed in Emmett, I thought sex meant something to him, didn't we show each other how we felt? Didn't that night mean anything?

Obviously not because the next day he was fucking his ex. He didn't really care.

I hit play again and listened the the message on my answering machine that I just couldn't bring myself to delete, I had listened to it over and over. I covered my face with both hands as it played.

"Bella." He said brokenly. Sounding weak. "How….? I just wish….. I can't even think about why you did it. I feel so fucking sick right now. I feel like my best friend just stabbed me in the heart!" He yelled his tone becoming more and more angry. And then he said it... "Don't ever fucking come near me or my 'Hooters Rip off' again. And I'm the one with the low fucking morals? You're the one who fucked me for an article. Oh, and you're right about one thing _baby_, I do have low standards or I would have never in hell gone after you!" I tried not to cry.

The way he used to call me baby had become one of my favorite things in the whole world. And now he made it sound like the dirtiest word ever spoken. I figured out he must have found a draft of my article, it was my fault for not telling him. The draft was very early on, I actually hadn't worked on it much or changed any of my notes because our relationship kept growing and I had no idea how to tell him.

But was that reason enough for him to go screw his ex? Didn't I mean anything to him? Couldn't he have talked to me about it? It hurt so much that my chest literally hurt. It hurt me that I did this to him and what he did hurt just as bad.

"Bella, stop listening to that." I heard Angela's gentle voice say from behind me.

I wiped my face and sat up turning in my chair to look at her. She looked at me with sadness.

"Esme wants to see you." She told me.

"Okay, thanks." I nodded and took a deep breath.

This was it. I had given her my finish article yesterday morning and she told me she'd have an answer for me today.

Angela smiled at me once more and went back to her desk. I got to my feet and made my way into Esme's office.

"Bella, Come sit down." She was in a good mood.

I tried my best to smile and act like I was having a good day.

"It's getting published next week Bella. Congratulations! It really was brilliant. I knew you could do it." She smiled at me from over her desk.

"Well come on Bella, at least act like you're happy." She laughed lightly.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, I am. Thank you so much." I have her my best smile.

"It really kept my interest, it was tough and forward... You weren't afraid to put your opinions into it and that added to the feel of the article. And yet you still showed that these woman make there own choices. It is a shame that bars like this exist though. I do agree with you on that. Women shouldn't have to have this as a choice... And you did a wonderful job of not making it obvious that is was McCarty's Bar you were writing about, we don't need a law suit on our hands." She told me with a deep breath.

I nodded, I kept it vague in what establishment I was writing about, instead making it not only about bars but about strip clubs, restaurants etc. It seemed no one had done a story like this for the newspaper in awhile and it captured her attention.

"I'd like some new ideas for your next story on my desk by the end of next week. Does that work for you?" She asked finishing up the short meeting where all she did was tell me what a great job I had done.

All I felt good at now was fucking up the best thing that had ever happen to me.

"Yes, it would be perfect for me." I nodded. I had always wanted this job and I was finally getting it. I still wasn't happy though.

"I would go out tonight if I were you Bella. Celebrate on a job well done. You deserve it." Esme winked showing me she had a fun side too.

I smiled with a little laugh.

I finish up my work for the day and made my way home. I just wanted to hide from the world and be alone. I felt a little like I was hyperventilating as I rushed into my apartment and shut the door pressing my back into it and taking a deep breath.

I calmed myself down trying to act like an adult. It did not help that it was that time of the month and I was all the more emotional about everything.

_Deal with it, you were the one that brought it all on yourself. What did you think would happen?_

_Yeah, but did I mean so little to him that he could fuck another woman the day after we made love?_

God, we were both so fucked up. I was crazy to ever think this was going to work out.

I went into my bedroom and put my handbag down on my bed searching through it for a fresh tampon for after my shower. I felt my emotions crashing down on me as I couldn't find one. Everything just made me so upset.

I turned the bag upside down and dumped everything out on my bed. A small strip of paper flowed down over the pile of things. I took it and looked at the photo booth pictures Emmett had dragged me into taking.

In the top photo I was pulling a funny face and Emmett was looking at me side ways like I was insane, in the second I was licking his face playfully while he laughed showing of his adorable dimples, in the third he had his hand on my face bringing me in for a kiss and in the last we were full on making out.

"_Baby, check this out." Emmett said and I almost screamed when he grabbed my waist and pulled me into the photo booth putting me on his lap forcefully._

"_What do you think? Come on, I always wanted a set of these." He told me as he pulled his wallet out and put the money in._

"_Ready." He said as I pulled a funny face for the camera._

_I laughed and looked at him as he gave me a look like I was crazy. I playfully licked his cheek making him laugh._

_He took my face into his hand and pulled me in for a kiss. I moaned into his mouth and his tongue found mine, his hand tightened around my waist pushing my back harder against his chest letting me feel his sexy muscles. I moved my hand up around the back of his neck feeling his hand move under my sweatshirt grabbing my right breast over my shirt and bra causing me to moan again._

"_Hey! Are you guys done in there?" I heard a teenage kid's voice crack. "You're photos are out here." He told us._

"_Yeah, sorry." I called as I pulled the curtain open and got off Emmett's lap. I reached for the photos as the teenage couple looked at Emmett and I in amusement. I handed Emmett his set and threw mine into my handbag._

Tears were streaming down my face now as I held the photos to my chest and moved down to the side of my bed bringing my knees to my chest and sobbing for a minute until I finally forced myself up, grabbed the stupid god damn tampon from my bed and went to take a shower. I left the photos on my bedside table.

I took a long shower and dried off then changed into some sweat pants and a t-shirt. I pushed my things to the side of my bed and laid down on one side hugging my arms around my chest and bringing my knees up, curled into a tight ball crying myself into an early sleep.

I felt myself awakening with a groggy feeling. I felt a hand rubbing my back.

"Em..." I moaned wishing desperately that it was all a horrible nightmare. Wishing I had never lied to the man I loved and wishing he had never cheated on me.

"No Bells, it's me." Jasper told me softly.

I glanced at the clock, it was only 8:15PM and then looked over at Jasper sitting on the edge of my bed beside me, his hand on my back. Jasper had my keys just incase and I had his for the same reason. I knew he must have let himself in because I wasn't answering my phone or the door.

I sat up and he pulled me into a warm hug holding onto me for a long while as I began crying into his chest holding onto him. He stroked my hair and let me get it all out.

After a lot of tears I finally calmed down a little and he went to get me a bottle of water. We both sat on the edge of the bed.

"How's Alice?" I asked.

"A little upset." He answered.

I knew that Alice must have told Jasper what happen. Emmett must have told her. I hadn't seen Jasper in awhile so he must have just found out.

"Why didn't you call me?" Jasper finally asked.

"Because..." I sniffled and sighed. "You were right and I knew you were right, I just... I tired not to think about it when I was with him. I didn't know how to tell him, Jaz... I screwed up... But is that reason enough for him to cheat one me?" I asked, needing someone to tell me I wasn't crazy.

"What?" He asked looking a little shocked.

"I heard him..." I took in a shaky breath trying not to cry again. "I heard him and his ex girlfriend in... in his office." I finally let out.

"Bells..." Jasper put his arm around me and I leaned my head against his shoulder.

I loved Jasper so much, he never felt the need to say 'I told you so' even though he was right pretty much all the time.

"You can say it." I swallowed. "Tell me I deserve it, you were right. You kept trying to tell me this would happen, but I pretended that it wouldn't."

"You know I'm not going to do that... Now, what are you going to do?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

"What do you mean 'nothing'?"

"The article is getting published next week and I'll never see him again. It's over... I just have to deal with it." I wanted to break down and cry myself into nothingness. I hated myself right now, I hate _him_.

I was so angry at him for doing that to me. Even though I knew what I did was wrong it didn't change that I felt he was to blame too.

Suddenly a thought popped into my head. Alice and Jasper. Emmett was her older brother. I was Jasper's younger sister. I had to see him sometime. I took comfort in knowing that would be years from now, I didn't need to see him while Jasper and Alice were dating. They had only started dating a couple of months ago. I had lots of time until they decided to make our family one with their marriage.

"What are you thinking?" Jasper asked.

I looked at him and bit on my lip.

"Tell Alice I'm sorry. I hope she isn't too mad at me." I sighed.

Jasper smiled slightly and nodded.

"Alice can never stay mad at anyone for very long." The way he sounded when he spoke about her reminded me of the way dad sounded when he spoke about our mother. He loved her to no end. I wondered if I'd ever have that.

"Come on sis. I'm going to get us some food. Come for a drive with me, we'll get carry out." He tried to lightened the mood.

"Okay." I sighed.

Jasper and I went and picked up some food, all the while his kind words making me feel a little better but he mostly tried to keep my mind off Emmett. He knew not to ask to many questions. He was a perfect big brother.

Throughout the week he called me almost everyday to make sure I was alright. Alice was with him almost every time and even she sent her love. I was just thankful that they didn't try and force Emmett and I to talk. I could not see him right now.

The article was in this mornings paper and all day I kept getting calls from my family and friends, all of them congratulating me on my first published work as well as everyone in the office.

I just wanted to crawl under a rock and die. I felt horrible about myself and the way everything played out. I guessed I deserved it all. Every bad feeling.

I rubbed my sore eyes as I looked through some files on my computer trying to find the best of my new ideas to show Esme.

I heard a few people by the front door and it caught my attention as well as almost everyone else's.

"Sir, you can't just walk in here like that. Sir, please." I heard the receptionist for our floor telling someone, almost yelling it.

And then the man from security was yelling too.

"Sir, I need to ask you to leave!"

"Get the fuck out of my way."

I was about to get up to see what was going on just like everyone else had but I froze hearing that voice. _His_ voice.

"Bella!"

I quickly got up out of my chair looking towards Emmett calling my name looking extremely angry.

"I'm calling the police." Someone said as Emmett approached me.

"No! No, please don't." I said not even looking at whoever it was that said it.

I looked to the security guard with apology. Everything was happening so quickly that I had no time for my emotions to kick in now.

"We need to fucking talk. Now!" He yelled at me and I actually felt a little afraid.

"Can we please just go outside?" I asked putting my hand on his forearm. He pulled away and I felt a shot of pain run through my body at the rejection.

I didn't need this happening at my work. "Please." I said leading him out of the office.


	10. The Part That Sucks

**Chapter 10: **The Part That Sucks  
**By:** courthale  
**POV:** Emmett

"What the hell, Bella?" I shouted as we stood in the parking garage of the newspaper's building. I threw the newspaper with the fucking article in it that was fisted in my hands to the ground.

"You can't just walk in there like that! I'm at work!" She said back flailing her arms angrily. Now I was just fucking pissed.

"WORK! Yeah that's right. You're job as a fucking reporter. Did getting into my pants help with this piece of shit?" I asked and kicked the paper into a puddle. "Did you know I spent all day the day I found out calling around to see if you were really what I hoped you weren't? I prayed I was wrong. I got my answer though. Chicago fucking Tribune!" I shouted.

"What do you want me to say!?" She yelled back just as mad. Her fists were clenched and her nostrils were flared. Her plump lips were set in a line. I just wanted to shove my tongue in her mouth and taste her again. And that just made me more upset because everything was a lie.

"How the hell could someone betray someone like this? How could you actually publish this? Others may not know but I do. This place is my life Bella. I love it. All the people there are my family and what you said about them is inexcusable. It's just sad. How could you be so heartless?" My volume decreased as I spoke, because every word I said was so fucking sad.

"I… I…" She stuttered knowing she had no answer.

"That's what I thought." I chuckled darkly.

"Yeah, well, fucking your ex on your desk the same day you find out isn't any better. You ASSHOLE!" She yelled.

I just wanted the fuck out of here. She had no right. After what she did to me, she had no right! I wasn't even going to answer because it was none of her goddamn business. She lied, and hurt me. I gave her everything and all I got from her were lies upon lies.

I start to walk away because I didn't want her to know the truth. I wanted her to hurt. I knew it was juvenile but who the fuck cares? She should feel like shit, because it's nowhere near to how I felt right now.

"You're not even going to answer me!" She yelled at my back. I just shrugged and turned back around.

"Why should I?" I questioned her. She looked broken for a split second then composed her features.

"Fuck you!" She yelled and then she left.

I kept walking and when I got to my car I just drove. I didn't even know where I was going. I just kept driving. I was so pissed and sad. I loved her. I still do. _I know, pathetic, right?_

I stumbled into my apartment just wanting a drink. I didn't want to feel anymore. Numb is what I was emotionally so why not physically too. Seems fitting, right? I found a bottle of Jack and didn't even bother with a glass. I sat on my couch and turned on some meaningless shit on the TV. Then, because my luck was shit, Fight Club came one. _Great, now one of my favorite movies is ruined._

It was on basic cable so all the good shit was cut out. Shit like,

"_Freak off with your sofa units and strine green stripe patterns, I say never be complete, I say stop being perfect, I say let... lets evolve, let the chips fall where they may."_

"_Freak damnation, man! Freak redemption! We are God's unwanted children? So be it!"_

"_Gosh Darn! We just had a near-life experience, fellas."_

I chuckled to myself. "Making Tyler Durden sound like Ward fucking Cleaver." I laughed again, genuine for the first time. I took a long swig from the bottle and listen to the rest of the movie.

"When you start talking to yourself with a half a bottle of JD in your hand, intervention is needed." Alice said from my doorway. I shrugged and took another drink. Not really in the mood for social calls.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Jazz?" I growled his name. I get the whole protective brother thing, but come on. Could he really condone what she did?

"Come on, don't be mad. This is all just some stupid…" She started to talk but I just took all the focus off this drama and shit.

"The ironic thing about this is," I pointed to the TV with the hand the bottle was in. "that it is a movie about not conforming and being against the man. Well, you have Brad Pitt, mega Hollywood star who sold out years ago. Still gets some great pussy, so no ill will towards him. Edward Norton, who is actually a pretty cool actor who works on a lot of independent stuff. But the whole idea is that we should stop thinking about what's cool to others and conforming and start thinking for ourselves. So, essentially the whole thing is very hypocritical. We all do the "norm", so why the fuck make a statement? Even the followers in the movie are all sheep for Tyler's cause." I finished my philosophical rant and looked at my sister. She looked perplexed and slightly annoyed.

"I have no clue what the fuck you're talking about. But Brad and Edward are both very sexy, not gonna lie." She finished with a smirk.

"See, thanks for proving my point, sis." I said and put my arm around her shoulders as she sat next to me. I felt buzzed now and was feeling better.

"Your drunk." She stated it as fact. I just nodded and put my head on her shoulder and watched the movie. She put her arm around me too and soothed my hair like she used to when we were kids and I was upset. I miss the simple problems back then.

"How are you?" I asked her after a while of silence.

"Good, just work and Jasper." She said and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Pretty serious, huh?" I asked and looked at her face. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Like forever." She sighed. I chuckled and held her to my side. She wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her small face in my huge shoulder.

"I'm really messed up, Al." I told her honestly, admitting it for the first time out loud. She nodded her head against me not looking up at me.

"I know." She said sadly. I can feel the moisture on my shirt where her face was. "I wish I could make it better." She sniffled.

"Me too, Al. Me too." I said softly.

We sat like that for a while, just comforting each other. I felt myself slowing becoming normal, not like before but not so angry. Just fucking sad now. I could see a future with Bella and now it was all gone. She lied and I just believed it like a fool.

"I'm going to go. I hope you call me." Alice said as she stood. I nodded and took another drink. "And please, don't drink too much." I nodded again and she left with a peck on the cheek and a promise to call me later.

I sat through the rest of the movie just drinking and watching. I didn't want to think about anything but it was pretty damn near impossible. Even the shirt on my back reminded me of her. She always wore my clothes and I think she wore almost everything I owned at some point. Even my fucking boxers.

I realized I needed to take a shower so I put the rest of the Jack away and walked to the bathroom. When I walked in I was immediately hit with a memory.

"_Emmett!" I heard Bella's voice coming from the bathroom after a long night at work. She had gotten off about an hour before I was set to leave so she was already here. I walked over to the partially closed door and opened it. My jaw dropped at the sight._

_Bella was sitting comfortably in my Jacuzzi tub with a freesia scents in the air. She didn't put bubbles in there so I could see right through the water at her naked form. She was one of kind. _

"_Baby." I groaned as she raised herself to her knees, out of the water. Her nipples hardened as the cool air hit them. She crooked her finger and as if in a trance I walked to her. _

"_Off." She commanded me. I shed all of my clothes and shoes quickly in an effort to get closer to her faster. She took my hand and I stepped into the tub. I laid back as she set between my legs, her back against my chest. She rubbed up and down my thighs in a soothing manner._

"_Oh, so good." I moaned and she giggled. I chuckled and swept her mildly wet hair to the side to kiss her slender neck. It was her turn to moan as I licked and sucked on all of her sensitive spots. One hand came to rest on her stomach and the other began to reach up to her hardened nipple. I tweaked it slightly getting a gasp and a moan from her._

"_Yeah," She sighed and started to grind against my hard cock. My head fell back and I moaned embarrassingly loud. "You want more baby?" She asked in my ear as her head laid on my shoulder._

"_Yeah," The hand on her stomach fell lower until it reached her core. I lightly circled her clit a few times before traveling lower. She was already so wet from her juices and not just the water. I slipped a finger into her easily and pumped in and out of her a few times. She was bucking her hips into my hand and it was creating a friction between us that was very effective in causing my cock to harden more. _

"_More." She moaned. I inserted one more finger into her and she arched her back. "Harder!" She gasped and I put a third finger into her and stroked her g-spot pushing into her harder. _

_I felt her clench around my fingers as her orgasm overtook her. I kissed neck lightly as she slowed her breathing and relaxed into me. I was still playing with her nipples just lightly tugging to prolong her high. _

"_My turn." She said after a while. Before I could say anything she slipped her hand back between our bodies and gripped me in her hand. I groaned and my head fell against the wall. _

"_Fuck, baby." I moaned and closed my eyes tight. I felt her shift a bit and then raise herself up. I looked and she was hovering over me. She looked at me from over her shoulder and smirked before impaling herself with me. I moaned and my hips thrust up into her._

_She gripped the edges of the tub as she worked me. I held her slim hips in my hands and guided her on me. I felt myself nearing my peak and I wanted her to come with me. One hand reached in front of us and stroked her clit and she finally shuddered and released. I thrust up one more time and spilled into her._

_She fell back against me and sighed. _

"_Thanks." I said and kissed her neck._

"_No problem." She laughed breathlessly._

I shook my head and realized I had somehow made it into the tub fully clothed and was now just sitting in there. It was so sad. I was pathetic. I stood and took off my clothes before climbing into the shower. I just let the water fall over me and let it soothe my muscles. My body even hurt from the anger and sadness. I wanted to just forget but it never worked. The harder you try to forget something the more it's always in your mind.

I finished my shower quickly and got dressed. I had been neglecting my bar ever since the incident. So, I figured a few hours working on paperwork would be a good plan and maybe even hanging out on the floor and behind the bar. I needed to get out there. I knew it would be a while until my heart was fixed, but I needed to get my life back. I couldn't be weak anymore. I had to take control.

I drove to the bar as usual and parked in my reserved spot before making my way inside. The place was packed because we had a few college games on. I walked in and everyone greeted me warmly.

I got to the bar and Paul nodded his head at me telling me to follow him. We got to my office and I sat at my desk as he sat in the opposite chair after closing the door.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush and be all mushy, because I know you would fire me just on principal. But I saw the paper. And I have to say she's a barracuda." He said and sat back eyeing me. I knew if someone ever noticed it would be him.

"Yeah." I said and got out my laptop.

"I know you two were together. I just want you to know, we're a family here. No matter what she says. So, if you need anything, we're here." He said and awkwardly sat there for a second.

"Thanks. I know." I said and continued to type. He stood and just stayed for a second.

"Just know, that no matter what, this place is home for a lot of people. I know my life is better because of it. I get to see my son now and support him with this place as the cause. You gave me chance when no one else would. So…. Thanks." He turned and left.

I sat back in my chair and blew out a breath. To say I needed to hear that was an understatement. Ever since I read the article it affected me more than I would like to admit. I thought all people would think that way. It was nice to hear otherwise. This place was certainly my home. It was amazing to hear someone else mirror my thoughts.

I got back to work in a slightly better mood than before. I went out a couple of hours later and worked the floor and the bar. It was the first time in this whole ordeal that I felt like I could look around and be proud of what I had. I would have to give Paul a raise or something nice.

I just needed to make that ache in my heart go away, but that would take time. I was far from healed, if I ever would be completely, but now I was able to be pleased with my bar. I would be fine, just a little broken.


	11. The What?

**Chapter 11:** The... What? **  
By:** Crash Hale  
**POV:** Bella

The next month had been a long line of lonely days and even lonelier nights. I hadn't seen Emmett since he came by my work and accused me of everything possible. I was a whore and I used him... That's what I was in his eyes anyway. I wished I could do it over, but even if I did do it over would he still screw his ex behind my back?

_Yeah, probably. _

_Fucking asshole._ I hated him so much that it hurt. Angela said I was mistaking the love I felt towards him as hate, I told her she was crazy even though I knew she was right. There was no way someone I didn't love could affect me this way.

I sighed sitting at my desk at work. I didn't even know who I was anymore. I felt like a nobody. Like I had no one to go to when work was over and that's all that really mattered in life. The person you went home to.

I put on an act to everyone around me. I didn't need people asking me questions and reminding me of all the mistakes I had made with Emmett... Reminding me how he hurt me just as bad. We did nothing but hurt one another. I had such mixed emotions about him, and it made me so depressed. I didn't eat and I couldn't sleep, yet all I did was curl up in bed every night with nothing better to do.

I was a waste and so was he.

_How could he do that to me?_

_How could I do that to him?_

"Bella... Come with me to my office." I was surprised when I heard Esme standing behind me.

I quickly followed hoping she didn't have another story for me, I just didn't want to do anything anymore. It all reminded me of him.

"Take a seat." I smiled putting on my brightest cover up for her.

Esme eyed me and I felt a little tense. _Did I do something wrong?... Again?_

I was such a screw up.

"Bella." She sighed and it did not help loosen me up.

"Don't think I don't see what's going on here." She went on to say.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, I really had no idea where this was going.

"I hope that you know just because I'm your boss doesn't mean that I'm not your friend too... I've noticed the way you've changed since you did that under cover story. I pieced it all together when McCarty burst through the office doors... You've been moping around for a month now." Esme told me.

"I'm sorry." I responded feeling so warn out. I thought I had been doing a good job at not showing my heartbreak... My disappointment in life and love.

"I know you've been putting on a brave face, but I see right through people and you are no different."

"I'm sorry, I'll try not bring it to work again." I apologized. I knew I couldn't because my work reminded me of it all too much.

"Bella... I'm just seeing what's going on with you... Were you two serious?" She asked putting everything aside besides me. She gave me her full attention. I didn't like talking to people too much, I kept everything bottled up but Esme had always been a mother to me of sorts. My mother had been gone for a long time and Esme was the first person I felt looked after me the way a mother did.

Esme liked me from the first day. I always had my father and brother taking care of me but a woman was different and Esme was the first woman since my mother died that I felt that with. She cared and hoped I did well in my career. But now she was asking about something that was so different.

I held back my tears and nodded at her question. I really loved him, I never felt that way about another person. I had never been so attracted to another person, I had never wanted someone so bad and I had never wanted anyone to have all of me the way I wanted him to have me. I wanted to be his everything. It was selfish but that was just how I felt... And now I was shit... I was nothing to him. I didn't mean anything. He moved on, why couldn't I?

"I'm sorry I made you continue the story. I should have realized why you were taking so long in the first place." Esme sighed yet again.

_How could she have known?_

"Why didn't you tell him?" She asked.

I shrugged and took a deep long inhale of air.

"I've wanted this job ever since I could remember... I never expected to meet... Him... And then everything just went too far. I didn't want to tell him because I knew he'd hate me for it... That place means everything to him and I just... I just... Made it sound like it was the worst place I had ever seen." It was a lie. I loved the bar and I loved everyone there. They were all like one big happy family.

I paused for a second bitting my lip.

"And then... He must have found a draft... Then slept with his ex girlfriend not even 9 hours later... I know I have no right to be angry at him when I did something wrong first, but I feel like I meant nothing to him." I couldn't believe I was telling her. At least I didn't cry.

"Oh Bella..." She sounded sad.

"I'm so sorry... I know it hurts now, but with time you'll forget and things will be better again... I know it doesn't seem like it right now but it's true Bella." Esme gave me a smile and I nodded.

"Thanks."

"Don't feel too bad. We all make mistakes and we move on from them... Maybe you should tell him you're sorry. Might make you feel better." She suggested.

I didn't respond. _No_, I couldn't see him. He was so mad at me and I couldn't face whatever else he had to say to me about what a horrible person I was. And I couldn't forgive him for what he did. He made me feel like I was worthless... Nothing. Maybe I was worthless... Maybe he was right.

I didn't mean to be rude but I got up and thanked her for the talk again. I really did feel grateful that she cared but I just couldn't do this.

"Bella." She stopped me.

I turned back around.

"Have a good long weekend okay. Do something fun." She said with a smile and I just wanted to cry even more now.

I totally forgot it was Friday and I totally forgot we had Monday off. This gave me three days, not just two, to mope around my apartment. God, fuck my life right now, I hated myself. I hated him!

I finish up the work day and went right back home. My body ached a little from how depressed I had been so I curled up on the couch and closed my eyes.

_I felt his hand rubbing my upper arm slowly. I opened my eyes with a smile and there he was kneeling down by the couch in front of me._

"_Hey baby... Did you have a nice nap?" He asked, giving me his sweetest smile as he stroked my face. I loved the way he touched me._

"_Emmett." I reached out to touch him, tracing my fingers over one of his dimples._

_He just smiled at me as I sat up and pulled him over to me, he laughed slightly into my hair as I held onto him._

"_Don't go." I whispered feeling him pull away._

_He let me go and I felt panicked... I was falling... He was gone._

My eyes opened and I almost fell from the couch with a gasp. There was a loud knocking at the door. I quickly pushed the fresh thoughts of my dream aside and stumbled to the door in a sleepy state.

"Bella! Open the door." Jasper demanded impatiently from my front door.

"Don't make me use my key again." He warned just before I opened the door and run my fingers through my hair looking at him.

"Shouldn't you be with Alice?" I almost rolled my eyes as I turned and walked back to the couch after letting him in. I didn't mean to be such a bitch but couldn't he just leave me and my dark thoughts alone for once?

_No_, he was Jasper after all.

"Yes, I should." He sighed and I looked up at him. He was running his hand through his messy hair now, just the way I had done a second ago.

I stood up again and got worried.

_Oh no!_

"Jasper, is everything alright?" I asked, concern evident in my voice.

Jasper didn't say anything for a minute then a smile came to his face.

"You're scaring me Jazz." I told him. I hated when he didn't speak.

"I've always been there for you right Bells?" He asked.

"Yes, of course. Always... But..." What did this have to do with anything?

_Yes, God damn it_. He was _always_ there for me. Since mom died and dad had to work a lot, Jasper was the one who was there for everything, every time I needed him. I was no longer depressed or sad... All I could think about was my brother. What was going on?

"And you're always here for me too right?" He questioned.

"Yes, I promise. Always." I answered back. I just wanted to know what was happening.

"I need you now more than ever. I need you there Bells. You'll be there right?" He asked.

"Yes!" I responded in frustration not even knowing what he needed me there for. "What do you need me there for?" I finally asked.

"I need you to be there when Alice and I get married, this weekend. Vegas. I have your ticket. I just need you to grab a suitcase and come with me. _Now_." He told me. His eyes were full of joy and excitement like I had never seen.

I felt like I was knocked back by something invisible.

"What?" I asked softly.

_Jasper and Alice. Getting Married. Vegas. This weekend. Now._

"What?" I asked a bit louder again shaking my head.

He was smiling like a kid in a candy store. This was unlike Jasper but I had noticed Jasper was different since meeting Alice. More free, happier... Loving every minute.

"I love her Bells... I never thought I could ever love someone like I love her... I want to take care of her for the rest of my life, I want her to take care of me... I asked her this morning. She said yes." His smile got even brighter and I almost wanted to cry for him from happiness.

I hadn't smiled, really smiled in over a month. But here I was throwing my arms around my big brother. He was getting married to the love of his life. This was the happiest he had ever been. He deserved the best and it seemed he had found her.

"We know it's really fast and maybe too soon but we don't want to wait. We want to do this now. We know what everyone will think and we just wanted to get away, somewhere fun, somewhere where it will only be about the two of us being in love... Not with months of planning and everyone telling us that it's too soon. We only need each other... and I need you... You have to be there. You're the only other person I need there besides Alice." He explained as I only pulled him in for another hug.

_How could I say no? How could I not be at my brothers wedding?_

It was simple. I couldn't. And it didn't matter what I thought. This was about him and Alice.

"Congratulations." I cried into his shoulder and he stroked my hair back with a laugh.

"Well don't cry Bells. This is the best thing that has ever happen to me. Be happy."

"I am happy." I told him through sobs.

With another laugh he pulled me back and wiped my face.

"You better pack a suitcase now, Alice is waiting at the airport for us." He told me and I nodded pulling myself away.

I almost ran to my room pulling out my suitcase and filling it quickly with some t-shirts, jeans, shoes, a few other pieces of clothing, along with underwear and toiletries. I changed into a gray Rolling Stones t-shirt, some dark ripped skinny leg jeans and quickly put on my white converse.

I was ready in no time. Jasper took my suitcase down to his car as I locked up and threw a few more things into my over sized hand bag then headed out. To Las Vegas, this was insane. I was so happy for Jasper.

I got into his car and he drove off as fast as legally allowed.

"This is insane..." I smiled. "It's great though." I nodded.

He gave me a smile. "I knew you'd be the only one who wouldn't judge me on this." He gave me a wink. "Thanks sis."

"You know I'd only be really upset if you got married without me there." I told him.

"Yeah I know. I'd never be able do it without my baby sis there... I'd never keep you from this... I hope dad and Sue don't get too upset. But we just couldn't deal with it all... You know they'd have something to say." He sighed.

"Yeah." I said with a nod. Dad and Sue were amazing but they'd freak if they found out Jasper asked a girl to marry him who he had only been with a few months.

Oh yes, they'd have a lot to say.

And who was I to question how Alice and Jasper wanted to do this. This was their day.

They could either do it with everyone breathing down their necks about it, telling them they were wrong over the many months it took to plan a wedding or they could go to Vegas for the weekend and escape the stress of it all and only focus on what weddings where meant to be about... The bride and groom, and their love for one another becoming eternal. Something no one else could touch or had a say in.

Before I knew it Jasper was parking in the long term parking lot at the airport and I felt kind of nervous for him. He was so happy though and he kept telling me how Alice was perfect, more than he ever thought he'd ever have and I knew this was right. They'd be together forever, they were perfect together.

Jasper and I got out our two suitcases and walked together to check in.

"Yeah, okay Ali. We'll be there soon. Yeah, love you too." Jasper hung up with Alice as we stood in the long line.

"She's waiting for us at the gate. She already checked in." He told me putting his arm around my shoulders as I hugged his waist.

The line moved along and it was our turn.

"Tickets and IDs please." The young woman told us.

Jasper handed her the tickets and his drivers license. I pulled mine out and handed it to her. It didn't take long to check our bags in and get our boarding passes.

Jasper kept his arm around my shoulders as we walked through the busy airport on this Friday night. Everyone was going somewhere for the long weekend and I was sure every flight would be full. I'd be stuck next to Alice and Jasper the whole flight and they'd probably be all over each other.

I didn't even care so much, I was just happy Jasper was happier than he had ever been.

It took a little longer going through security, yes, it was annoying because one of the guards was checking me out. It's like, 'Hello, eyes up here, buddy.'

Once we had our shoes back on and my handbag was back over my shoulder so was Jasper's arm, holding me close like he was afraid I might run away or something. _Strange._

"We're gate 17, all the way down there." He stated as we walked through the crowd of people. It took a little while until I saw Alice. People were in the way so it was hard to see who she was speaking too but she was all smiles.

She was almost skipping around with joy. She was glowing, I had never seen someone so happy before in my life.

We got closer and Jasper's arm tightened around me.

My view was cleared now. _Emmett_ stood in front of Alice, his arms folded over his chest looking down at Alice with an amused dimples I loved to put my thumbs in were showing.

I froze and my legs stopped working. Jasper pulled me along with him and I now understood why he kept a hold on me, so I couldn't make a run for it. I sort of skidded for a few steps as he dragged me. I regained my composure and continued walking with him.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." I said under my breath. I felt like I couldn't breathe... _nope_, I couldn't catch my breath.

"Please Bells... For me... I'm sorry he had to be here... He's to Alice what you are to me. She can't do this without him." Jasper explained with pleading eyes.

_How could I be so stupid?_ I knew how close Alice and Emmett were, they were everything to one another. Of course he'd be here. _Of course!_ I was just so surprised with the sudden news that it must have slipped my mind.

Jasper must have known that this hadn't entered my mind till now because he said "Sorry." Innocently. Too innocently.

I had never been so mad at him before... _How could he do this to me?_

He wasn't doing this to me. He was just trying to be happy with Alice and unfortunately both Emmett and I played a part in their happiness.

"Jasper!" Alice squealed and almost jumped into Jasper's arms and wrapped herself around him after he let me go. I was too close now to escape.

I looked up at Emmett, he looked amused and really annoyed at the same time. His stare told me one thing... _'Oh, great. This... is going to be so much fun.'_

Alice broke our eye contact when she pulled me into a hug. I hadn't seen her in awhile and I hoped she wasn't still upset with me.

But it seemed she wasn't.

"Bella, it's been way too long. We're about to become sisters. Promise never to go this long without at least a phone call. Okay?" She pulled back and pointed a finger at me.

I laughed almost nervous that Emmett was so close.. I wanted to run and hide. _Now! _

_Flight or fight! Of course I have to fucking fight!  
_

I nodded at Alice and bit on my lip as Alice and Jasper kissed and Emmett and I stood there.

After Jasper got married, I'd have to remember to kill him!


	12. The Flight Club

**Chapter 12:** The Flight Club (If you haven't noticed, we are fans up in here.)**  
By:** courthale  
**POV:** Emmett

_McCarty, you dumbshit, of course she would be here!_

"I can't believe I'm getting married!" Alice said taking me out of my mental berating. I smiled at her genuinely. I was a little surprised when she showed up at the bar telling me to get my shit together and come with her to walk her down the aisle. I was shocked but very happy for her.

"Well, believe baby." Jasper said and held her close. I felt pain go through my chest at the endearment I loved to call Bella. I looked to her as she winced in pain. I shook it off as her just being awkward. No way she could hurt when she had no feelings for me anyway.

"So……." I said rocking back and forth on my heels waiting for them to stop making out. Then a thought occurred to me. "Wait! You're not, like, pregnant. Right?" I said pointing between the two of them. Alice laughed loudly as Jasper just smiled at her, arms wrapped around one another. Her feet almost didn't touch the ground, as he was so much taller than her.

"No, Em. Not pregnant." She affirmed and looked back at Jasper. "Just totally, blissfully in love." They both sighed and she giggled burying her face in his neck.

"Well, sorry to break up this PDA. But I did just eat my lunch and would prefer not to have it on my shoes." I said slightly annoyed at the fact they were all over each other. _That's my little sister dammit!_

"Don't be such a dick." I heard Bella mutter almost to soft for me to hear. But I did.

"Excuse me." I asked incredulously.

_And that was the beginning of the longest weekend of my life._

"You heard me. Don't act like that." She said a bit louder but still not looking at me. I felt a sharp pain hit my chest again but squashed it down.

"At least I'm not some frigid bitch who……" I was interrupted by the announcement saying our section was boarding. Jasper and Alice had missed our whole exchange being in the middle of something that should only be seen in the bedroom.

"Jas, let's go." Bella said quietly tugging at his shirtsleeve. I wasn't going to feel bad. She called me a dick first. I felt like I was in first grade all over again.

"Mmmhmm." He said against my sisters lips. I was about to throw up.

"Hey, Ali. Get your ass moving." I said and she jumped back from Jasper like she forgot they were in the middle of an airport. I chuckled as she blushed. That never happened so it was a sight to see.

"Don't be so immature." Alice said smacking me in the chest. I smiled at her, and she looked between Bella and me for a second. I knew what she was saying.

_Don't fuck this up for me or I will cut your balls off. _

I winced at the thought and she smiled knowing I understood her. She took Jasper's hand and we made our way to the line. I stood awkwardly behind them as they whispered to each other the whole. I could feel Bella near me. I didn't want to look though. I knew it would just set me off.

"So, it's been a while. How's work?" I asked her sarcastically. She stood stiff. Then she relaxed and took on a face that I had never seen before.

"Never better. Thanks to you." She said sweetly and patted my arm. I jerked back and then relaxed my pose too.

"Glad to help. You were good," I paused and shrugged. "But I've had better." She didn't seem phased. She just shot me one right back.

"Well, with all the practice you've had, I would have expected better." She said casually adjusting the bag on her shoulder. We moved forward a bit more.

"What I don't get is," I said casually. "If fucking me helped with the article, why not put that in there. Maybe you could have helped me get a some. Like an ad for me, Emmett McCarty- Fucking Extraordinaire." I spread my hands out like a sign was in front of us. She scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Hmm, I like it." I said and looked far off as if imagining it.

"More like Emmett McCarty- Barley Fucking There." She mocked my voice and motions.

"Hey, don't diss the dick." I sternly told her. "You were the one all up on it not too long ago. 'Oh Emmett, fuck, I love your dick. So long and hard for me.' Right?" She looked around and then stepped closer to me.

"Fucker, all I have to say is you have drugs or a bomb and this ends now." She said in a whisper to where only I could hear.

"I know you." I said trying to keep my control while making hers slip. I leaned into her and inhaled along her jaw line. She shivered as I grabbed her upper arm. "I know how to make you whimper." Cue that fucking whimper now. "How to make you moan." Moan. "And pant." Heavy breathes here. "I also know that even if you're a heartless bitch to me you love Jasper and by default Alice. So, you won't fuck with me because it would break her heart." She slowly regained her self with each word I spoke until she backed away. We were next to board the flight so I let her go without another word.

"Thank you for flying with American Airlines." The ticket girl actually kind of purred at me. I smiled at her and winked.

"I will." I said and then heard a scoff from behind me. "Or not." I mumbled and left to board the plane.

I walked in and the flight attendant led me to my seat. It seemed like I was on a roll today because she was flirting with me too. She seemed overly helpful getting me to my seat. I had no real desire for her but it was nice to feel wanted again. _I know that's chick shit, but it's true._ Emmett McCarty's ego took a big hit.

"Here we are." She smiled and then I heard someone clear his or her throat behind me. The attendant glared and I turned to see.

"Excuse me." Bella said with a glare at the woman in front of me. I moved aside and of course with my luck she was seated next to me.

"Fuck." I said under my breath.

"Enjoy your flight." The red head smiled and left for her post by the door. I sat with a flop next to Bella and she turned to me with an annoyed look on her face. I decided to fuck with her some more.

I leaned into her and that fucking scent of hers sent off alarms in my head that this was bad. That I would get hurt with this game too. But I wanted the last of her that I could. Even if anger and hate was what she felt. I wanted something.

"Wanna join the Mile High Club?" I asked in her ear. She shivered from my hot breath on her ear. She scoffed for like the hundredth fucking time.

"I'm surprised you're not a card carrier." She smiled evilly. I flinched slightly at her eyes. That was different. I recovered quickly and smiled back.

"Well, if you're going to be a harpy then I'll just ask some of the lovely," I checked out the legs on one of the attendants as she passed. I hissed as she smiled at me over her shoulder. "helpers to join me." I turned back and Bella was looking at me through squinted eyes.

"I doubt they would mind. Just make sure you wrap it before you tap it. You have no clue where they've been." She laughed, almost cackled at her own joke. "Lord knows I wish I did." She said to herself. I scoffed this time at that.

"Hmm, I'm thinking the red head could be extra _helpful_." I said to myself but loud enough for her to hear. I didn't even know if this was affecting her that much, but at least we were talking.

Just then she turned from her post and smiled at me. I gave her a meaningful nod. If all else fails, maybe I could have some fun. No one could bring me to the heights the woman next to me did. But I was a man and it would do.

"Where the fuck did Jasper and Alice go?" She said looking around.

"We're in front of you. Just enjoying the entertainment." I heard two familiar chuckles in front of us and then Alice's head popped up to smile at us. Jasper quickly pulled her back down just as the seat belt sign came on.

"Ladies and gentlemen…….." I tuned out the standard speech but I turned to see the red head still eye fucking me. She said something and two more ladies peeked their heads out of where they keep the food and drinks. I smiled for all of them and they giggled. The red head seemed a bit more put together though. She just smiled back seductively, no little girl giggles. I raised an eyebrow at her and she nodded going back to work.

"What the fuck was that?" Bella said from beside me. She had a small frown on her face as she looked at me. I shrugged.

"Just a little wordless communication, my dear." I said and patted her knee. She flinched away from my touch and shoved my hand away.

"I don't know where that hand has been." I laughed loudly and heard a few giggles from in front of us. Fucking Jasper and Alice.

I leaned again and she pulled away this time. I made my lips pucker and she scowled at me.

"Yes, you do." I said and looked towards her lap. She knew exactly what, where, and how my hands were. She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

We sat in silence for a bit. The attendants began their rounds of asking how everyone was and passing out drinks. I kept my eyes closed and rested on the seat. This was going to be a long 4 hours.

"Hello, can I get you anything?" I heard from beside me. I knew who it was.

"Jack and coke." Bella and I said at the same time. My eyes flew open and stared at her. She shrugged and went back to staring out the window. The red head handed me a glass with ice, a small bottle of jack and a can of coke.

"Thanks." I said and got to mixing my drink.

"And you miss?" She said towards Bella with a fake smile in place.

"Just gin please." She said sitting up. We both needed this, alcohol to get through the hell ahead.

"To Vegas." I said lifting my glass. She grunted and lifted hers to mine.

_Longest four hours of my life._

I heard some weird noises for a little while. It was like slurping. Then something like a…. moan.

"Alice McCarty!"

"SWAN!" I heard her yell and then Bella chuckled beside me. I groaned.

"Alice, not in front of me, please? I don't want to hear your sex noises." I shuddered with disgust.

"Leave them alone." Bella said from beside me. I looked at her and scowled.

"Don't tell me what I can and cannot say to my own sister." I growled. I was fucking done with all this shit.

"Where the fuck do you get off telling her what to do?" She asked a little bit loudly.

"I am so sick of your holier than thou bullshit." I stood and so did she. We were attracting attention from the full plane but I didn't give a fuck.

"My holier than thou shit? What about you? One minute your all tender and the next your………."

"ENOUGH!" I heard to my right. I looked and saw an older looking woman flight attendant. She had her hands raised. She looked at the seat in front of us with Alice and Jasper. "Switch. I cannot have you disrupting the other occupants. And such language. Children are present." She said stiffly. Jasper stood with a sigh and kissed Alice's forehead. I was already standing so I just moved out of his way.

"Nice seeing you Bella. The chat was just like old times." I said sarcastically. She punched me in the arm once and the girl had a lot of force behind it. "Ow!" She stuck her tongue out at me. Yeah, she actually stuck her tongue out at me. I flicked her in the forehead. She gasped and put her hand over it.

"Hey!" She yelled. Jasper stepped in between us then and took his seat bringing her with him to her own.

"Now, for making this difficult and not letting me sit with my fiancée, you will entertain me and behave." He said to her. I laughed and she glared. I went to sit next to Alice and found a very angry sister with a scowl and arms crossed waiting for me.

"Sit, and you better not make a peep. I'm taking a nap." She curled onto her side and laid on the small pillow they gave her.

"Sorry, sweetie." I whispered sincerely.

"Just try. For me." She said still turned from me with her eyes closed.

"Yeah." I said and drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep.

I was jolted awake by the captain announcing we were about to land. I yawned and started to stretch but noticed a small head of brown hair on my shoulder. I kissed the top of Alice's head and laid my head on top of hers. I was going to try but I wouldn't back down if something happened. Bella was the one person who could turn my sunny disposition on its axis. For the first time in my life I really understood how thin the line between love and hate was.

One minute I loved everything.

The next, I hated it all.

It was a fucking roller coaster of my feelings. I felt like a hormonal 16-year-old girl on her period. It was very fucking disconcerting.

"Let's go." Alice said and took my hand. We made our way out of the flight and into the airport. Jasper and I went to get all our bags and then we met the girls outside by the taxi cab stand.

"WHOOHOO!" Alice whooped as we stepped out of the airport. We all laughed at her enthusiasm.

I got into the front seat and Bella joined them in the back.

It was now dark and about 3 in the morning. The lights were still bright and the city was still in full swing.

_City of sin indeed!_

It took us about 15 minutes to get to our hotel. We all checked in. Alice and Jasper got a suite and Bella and I got our own rooms. The girl at the counter flirted with both Jasper and I, but when Alice all but growled at her, she moved her focus to me.

"Have a nice stay." She said happily as we walked away. She gave me my keys and the necessary papers. We all went to the elevators and luckily we all seemed to be on the same floor.

I looked through the folder of things about the spa and menus. In between my card keys was a name and number. It was snatched out of my hands before I could blink.

"Jesus Christ, here for little less than an hour and already a number." Bella said looking at the paper. I snatched it back and put it in my other things.

"Don't touch." I growled.

"God, I can't say anything." The door opened and Jasper and Alice rushed out.

"Goodnight!" They yelled to us but I didn't hear them. I was fuming. _How can she be like this?_ She doesn't want me but no one else can. _Fuck my life!_

"Quit being such a fucking shrill harpy and maybe I'll be civil." I said loudly as I walked to my room. She was right behind me and I could hear her angry steps.

"HARPY!?!? What the fuck? At least I'm not some mindless dick head!" She shrieked angrily.

"Fuck, I don't know what I ever saw in you." _Yes, I do._ "I wasted my time on you." _But I loved every second._ "Being with you made me weak." _But I loved myself with you._ "I hate you!" _I love you._

She had a look of pure hurt on her face at the last admission. It was a lie. She pulled herself together in a calm collected way. It scared the shit out of me.

"That's more than I can say for myself." She said and pulled out her key card. "Because I feel nothing for you."

And with that she slammed the door.


	13. The Apology

**Chapter 13:** The Apology  
**By:** Crash Hale  
**POV: **Bella

"Fuck, I don't know what I ever saw in you." _He took his knife out._ "I wasted my time on you." _And stabbed it in my heart._ "Being with you made me weak." _Then turned it to ensure I would bleed._ "I hate you!" _He pulled it out and killed me with the most hurtful words I had ever heard him speak._

I pulled myself together in a calm collected way. _No_, he was not going to see how much that hurt me.

"That's more than I can say for myself." I said pulling out my key card. "Because I feel nothing for you." Lie. _I feel everything, baby! I never loved someone so much!_

I pulled my suitcase in and slammed my door, pressing my back into it now and holding onto my chest with both hands feeling my heart breaking into two. My back slid down the door as I made my way down to the floor, my knees pushing into my chest. The tears began to flow.

_Why did I always screw everything up so bad?!_

I pulled myself up after a couple of minutes and took a quick shower before going to bed. Thankfully I was too exhausted to cry myself to sleep tonight.

This would be the longest long weekend in the history of long fucking weekends.

In the morning I wasn't really sure what we were doing. I decided to stay in my room until someone came to get me. I didn't really feel like doing anything anyway.

I heard a knock at my door at about noon. I opened the door glad to see the female McCarty rather than the male one.

"Hey Bella! Did you sleep okay?" Alice asked, bouncy as always.

I let her in and nodded while pushing my hair back.

"Oh, that's so cute! Jasper does that." She stated.

"What?" I felt confused.

"That." She pointed to my fingers running through my hair again.

"Oh."

"So I was thinking. We haven't spent much time together, like, at all... Let's get some breakfast together and go shopping... I still have to get my dress and I would like your help." She sweetly asked. I was so grateful at this moment that she and Emmett looked nothing alike.

"Of course Alice." I responded. I wanted the person my brother loved so much to be happy.

"Great! And we can get your dress too!" Alice was so excited.

I couldn't help but laugh. She brought so much life with her wherever she went.

"I kind of suck at picking out clothes so I'll let you pick out my dress too. Is that okay?" I asked, knowing it would make her happy.

"Oh my Gosh Bella. I'm so happy you said that, I would love to!" She threw her arms around me and I hugged her in return. I was already starting to love her.

"Well, let's go." I grabbed my handbag and we headed out.

We found a small restaurant down in the casino and grabbed some late breakfast. I sat across from her sipping my water as she talked.

"I'm really thankful you could come Bella, I know Jasper would have been really upset." Alice smiled.

"Of course, are you kidding? I would never miss this, he's never been happier Alice... It's because of you so... Thank you for making my brother so happy." I gave her a smile. It was nothing but the truth. I had never even really met a serious girlfriend of Jasper's, so I knew she had to be special. He was not one for commitment.

Her smile got a little brighter and then she started to look a little sad.

"Bella... I'm sorry things are bad with Emmett right now. He's hurting and you're hurting, but I just know everything will be okay... Don't ask me how I know this but... Things will work out between you two." How could she be so sure?

"I don't know Alice." I shrugged.

"He doesn't mean any of it Bella, I know he never wanted to hurt you and I know you never wanted to hurt him."

Things were so beyond fucked up that they could never be worked out. There was no way things could work out now.

I bit on my lip and continued eating. I didn't know what to say to that comment so I did what I was good at, turned it around and made it about her again.

"How did Jasper ask?" I had to smile wondering how my brother did it. I wanted to focus on them and not us.

She smiled again and then sighed propping her elbows on the table and putting her chin in her hands.

"It was the best morning of my life." She seemed far away in thought, as if reliving the moment so clearly.

"He was working late the night before so I cooked us dinner at his place and I stayed the night of course. In the morning we just stayed in bed for a long while not even talking just cuddling you know... I love him so much Bella. I hope you know that... He has a way of calming me down... No one knows how to do that." She laughed slightly now looking back at me. She did seem to only be calmed in his presence.

I smiled as I listened to her describe the Jasper I knew all too well. He knew how to bring me down to earth if I was up in the clouds and he knew how to make me feel... At least feel if nothing else. Reminded me of who I was on many occasions.

"He was just like... Kissing my shoulder and neck and he whispered into my ear that he wanted me to be his wife, that he didn't want to wait, that he knew from the moment he saw me that he was meant to look after me forever... And then he finally asked me to marry him. It was so romantic Bella... He took me to pick out a ring in the afternoon. We picked it out together. He's perfect... I've never been happier."

I was smiling now listening to her talk about how much they loved each other. That was the most romantic thing I had ever heard. I knew if I ever got married the man would never ask me like that. It would probably be a joke compared to how Jasper asked Alice.

Our waiter gave us our check and I paid. We were now ready for a long afternoon of shopping and some sister-in-law bonding time. I could easily see Alice as one of my best friends in the near future.

It was like Alice had a sixth sense about what stores that actually had anything good inside. It was to be expected with her profession of course but it was still interesting to see her pick good store upon good store. I was actually having a fun time with her. Jasper was very lucky, she was amazing.

Alice and I were very different but we still got long, maybe that's why I found her so interesting. She didn't judge anyone, she was so kind to everyone. Jasper and I were so much alike that her energy and our calm persona worked well together. Like we met in the middle. I liked it.

By four o'clock we found the perfect dress for her. It sat like it was made for her frame. She looked like a movie star. It wasn't too much, it came to her knees and clung nicely to her curves. Jasper's eyes would be glued to her.

We went back to hers and Jasper's room to put the dress away. The wedding was tomorrow at five o'clock in a small chapel down the road so everyone was shopping for their own clothes and getting ready.

We went back down to the stores and I cursed at myself for letting Alice pick my dress. It was right above my knees, black and tight. It was hardly a dress at all and the heels were screaming 'fuck me!'. I thought I saw the wheels turning in her brain while picking it out. Was she trying to turn her brother on by dressing me this way? I shook the thought out of my mind. He probably wouldn't even notice me there, let alone actually see what I was wearing.

I had to hand it to her. While the dress was sexy there was still style to it, I wouldn't look out of place in a chapel but I would still stand out.

We met Jasper in the hall way. Alice jumped into his arms as soon as we saw him, wrapping her legs around him as he held her with a laugh.

"We'll meet you and Emmett down stairs at Blue Lily in an hour. He already knows." Jasper told me while he looked up at Alice, hardly even talking to me. I did not want to know what they needed that hour for.

I went back to the room and took the time to make sure I was ready for tomorrow. I changed into some tight gray jeans, a brown top and heels. I'd look a little out of place in a t-shirt and converse at the Blue Lily Restaurant.

I made my way down when it was time and saw Emmett was already there standing with the attractive Latin girl who seemed to be the hostess. They were talking and when I came up I heard he was telling her his little sister was getting married.

"Oh, is this your sister?" She asked. It seemed she was hoping I wasn't anything else.

Emmett looked at me quickly and looked away, as if pretending I wasn't there.

"So, how long have you lived in Vegas?" He asked her while I stood awkwardly beside him. They flirted while I waited and prayed Alice and Jasper would get here soon.

"Hey guys! Sorry we are late... _Something_ came _up_." Alice giggled at her little joke as they joined us. _EW!_

"Oh God, that's disgusting!" Emmett said in horror.

I agreed so I didn't tell him to shut up this time.

We were seated by the hostess who gave Emmett a wink before she left the table. I couldn't help but be jealous at all the attention he was getting so I looked to Jasper and Alice and quickly looked away. That wasn't a good idea.

Yep, they both definitely had sex hair... Something I did not need to think about.

I felt so stiff as I sat next to Emmett trying to be good for the couple in front of us who were so in love, who we loved. He was so close, I could smell him. It reminded me of being in his bed, smelling his pillow like I always did when he got out of bed. It reminded me of being so close to him while we made love that all I could smell was him.

My chest began to hurt again and I wanted to punch myself for thinking about those times. They were over.

We all ordered our dinners and I kept my drinks coming throughout the whole meal.

Alice and Jasper thanked us a few dozen times for being here. I was happy to be here for them just not so much to be here with Emmett.

Emmett and I didn't speak a word to one another throughout the whole dinner. Yes, I eyed him as he flirted with our pretty waitress. Was she pretty? I didn't notice, I just heard Emmett tell her that at least four times. _Bastard._

When I realized we had all been quiet for a strange amount of time I looked back over at Alice and Jasper. He was whispering in her ear, making her smile at whatever he was saying.

"Thanks for dinner guys, we'll see you tomorrow. I'll come get you in the morning Bella. We'll get all beautified together. I booked us everything from hair to make up to nails at this great salon I found." Alice told me as they got up, getting ready to leave way to early.

"Great Alice, thanks. I'll be ready." I nodded.

"Hey, isn't the groom not allowed to see the bride the night before the wedding?" Emmett questioned.

"Em, you know I don't believe in that stuff... Especially when it keeps me away from my Jasper." Alice put her hand up on Jasper's cheek looking up at him.

"Oh God, please just leave already before you start making out in public again. I just ate, and my stomach can't handle it." Emmett seemed annoyed at them for a second.

Alice and Jasper left, leaving me sitting there with him. He took the check.

"Don't worry, I got this... My hooters rip off brings in a lot of moolah." He sounded bitter.

I sighed and shook my head. I needed to get away from him. I couldn't take the guilt he made me feel any longer or the hurt.

"You're welcome!" I heard him yell to me as I left the restaurant.

I didn't have to walk far to find a bar in the middle of the casino. I made my way in and found a stool to occupy. I ordered a cocktail and sipped on it while looking down into it feeling sorry for myself. Time passed as I just sat there downing my drinks.

I was always so fucking pathetic. I hated myself for it.

"Why so sad?"

I looked up and to my side at the 30 something year old man sitting next to me. He was dark and attractive enough but I didn't really notice.

I shrugged.

"Did you lose money?" He asked.

"No," _Just lost myself and any hope of love._

"Here alone?" He went on to ask.

I nodded and looked over to him. He ordered me another drink. I couldn't help it, it made me feel kind of nice that someone was paying attention to me and yet I felt so dirty and cheap. I knew what he wanted for buying me that drink and yet I still let him.

After a short conversation, mostly on his part, I learned his name was Gavin and he was here on business. I could care less.

"You don't talk much, huh?" Gavin asked amused by the fact that I was a woman and in fact did not talk much.

"Sorry." I responded lamely.

"It's okay, I like it." His voice got deeper as his hand moved into my lap.

I almost jumped up when I felt his hand there. He grabbed my thigh and turned my stool towards him so I was facing him now. He rubbed my outer thigh as I relaxed for a second noticing his hand wasn't going up my inner thigh at least.

"I have a very nice room on the tenth floor. Let me show it to you." He pushed my hair behind my ear as I tried to think of a way to get out of this mess.

I almost fell off my stool when I felt a firm grip on my upper arm pulling me to my feet.

I noticed it was Emmett. The two were glaring at each other.

"Excuse us." Emmett said forcefully pulling me from the bar.

"What the fuck!?!" I tried pulling away from his tight grip, but he was stronger than I was and managed to get me into the elevator.

He let me go and we both composed ourselves. I was a little grateful to him for getting me away from Gavin but what the hell? I turned to confront him.

"What the - " I was cut off by his lips crushing against mine. His hands gripped a hold of my sides and pushed me into the wall. In that moment I gave in, this was all I wanted. His lips to take mine, his body to demand mine. Him to want me. Only me.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as his tongue entered my mouth deepening the kiss.

Ding.

I heard the doors open feeling Emmett grab the back of my thighs and lift me up into his hold. I wrapped my legs around his waist and held onto his shoulders as he walked us quickly to his room.

I moaned when he pressed me into the door and held me with one arm, searching for his key card with the other.

"Fuck." He cursed under his breath trying to find it.

He did a second later and we were both inside his room kissing again. He threw me down on his bed, he seemed angry and it turned me on so much. I wasn't drunk but the drinks I had had earlier were definitely helping me keep everything else besides him undressing in front of me off my mind.

I stared over his perfect body. He had one of my ankles in his hold as he took my shoe off and I watched him, he did the same to the other with a chuckle.

"What do you say?" He asked me and I felt confused and I'm sure I looked it too.

"I want to hear it Bella." He commanded me.

"What?" I asked, I had no idea what this was about.

"Are you going to apologize to my dick for being so mean to him back in Chicago?" He asked pulling my other shoe off and standing there.

Now I understood, I never meant what I said about his dick in the first place. That cock had brought me more pleasure than I ever knew existed.

"I'm sorry Emmett's big, long, thick cock for being so mean. Please fuck me and show me how wrong I was?" I smiled looking up into his beautiful blue eyes.

They smiled back at me

"That's better." He approved with those god damn adorable dimples showing again.

He leaned forward and almost ripped my jeans open and then pulled them down forcefully along with my soaked panties, I lifted my hips to help.

I sat up and pulled my top off. I unclasped my bra and threw it to the side with a smile. He was now staring at me and I loved it. No one ever made me feel more wanted than he did.

He pushed me back on his bed and pushed my thighs back with his hands as he settled between them.

It felt like it had been a life time, I needed him inside me so much I felt like I might have screamed if he didn't do it already. He teased me with his dick, rubbing up and down my slit with it.

"Please..." I reached and put my hand on his rock hard abs, feeling his beautiful body.

I felt his hand on my stomach too as his other guided himself to me. He slowly moved himself into me. I threw my head back with a loud moan feeling him fill me deeper, his hand moved up to my breast, palming it while I felt him lean down over me, his lips on my neck now.

I pressed my chest into him and his hold as he pulled out and slammed back in harder this time making me yell his name.

"I love hearing you beg." I felt his hot breath against my ear before his hot wet tongue licked up the edge lighting more fires inside me than he already had.

"Please fuck me... Baby... please..." I wanted to cry. I knew this would come back to bite me in the ass tomorrow morning... I wanted to call him baby and have everything be alright. But it wasn't alright, we both knew it.

He pulled back and looked into my eyes pushing my hair back before kissing me again. I felt a tear run down the side of my face when the kiss broke from how hard her began to fuck me, hitting the right spot making me scream from how good it felt. So good that I couldn't take it.

"Like this?" He groaned against my neck as he hooked the back of my knees with his arms going even deeper than before.

"Oh.... God, yes!" He was hitting the spot that needed it even harder now and I was so close to my first orgasm I couldn't even catch my breath. "Em... Ah... Fuck, Emmett!" I grabbed onto the bed sheet for dear life as I came so hard I was surprised I could still see when I opened my eyes.

Emmett was smiling down at me as his movements came to almost a stop but he was still erect inside me. I smiled at him as I came down from my high and moved my hands up to his face. My thumbs finding their way home in his dimples.

"See how wrong you were?" He asked stroking my face so lovingly that I wanted to slap myself for ever being such a bitch to him in the first place. He never deserved anything I did to him, I on the other hand deserved everything he threw my way.

I nodded while looking over his facial features and then closed my eyes and moaned when he pushed into me hard again reminding me he still wasn't done. His lips came down to mine again.

"Em..." I moaned against his mouth.

"Yeah."

"I want to taste you... Come in my mouth first." I whispered knowing he loved it when I sucked him off and I liked it too. I didn't have him for over a month, I wanted him in every way.

He gave me his signature grin while getting off me and then off the bed. I crawled off the bed and got onto my knees by the bed looking up at him as he now stroked my hair and smiled at me softly.

I stroked him before I opened my mouth and took him in, sucking and licking remembering his taste. I loved making him come and I loved that is was obvious I knew how to, he never lasted long in my mouth. I had learned what he liked and I used it to my advantage.

"Oh shit, baby..." I heard him groan as his fisted my hair in his hold and jerked his hips forcing himself deeper and shooting down my throat. I sucked him gently now until he let my hair go and told me to get on the bed.

I got onto the bed a little too excitedly. He grabbed my hips and pulled me to the edge of the bed. I looked down at him as he got down to his knees now and placed both hands on my knees spreading my legs for him.

I gasped when I felt his hand between my legs, this thumb moving in a circle over my clit. It felt so nice. I arched my back and pushed my hips down moaning in pleasure.

I felt him place kisses up my thigh until his hand moved and I felt his breath against my wet skin. I heard him inhale deeply and lightly moan before his tongue gave me what I wanted.

He wasn't slow or gentle, he didn't ease into it. His tongue worked furiously like he couldn't get enough sending me over the edge almost as soon as he started.

I cried out as I came again trying to force my legs to close but his hands prevented my attempts.

I relaxed and smiled as I let the feeling wash over me while he licked me clean.

I shifted away from him and grabbed his arm pulling him to the bed, straddling his waist now. I leaned forward pressing my body against his while I kissed his lips, tasting myself while he kept my face close. I hadn't kissed him in such a long time, and I missed it. I missed him so much.

I finally pulled back and looked behind myself to make sure he was hard again.

I smiled seeing he was ready, of course he was.

I lifted myself back and lowered myself onto him, letting him fill me slowly as he rubbed my thighs with his amazing hands. I moved up and down on his dick moving back and forward as I went, pressing my hands against his chest for support.

I loved riding him and I loved the way his hands moved up my waist and stomach grabbing a hold of my breasts massaging them, taking my nipples between his fingers sending wave after wave of pure pleasure throughout my whole body.

Just when I was getting tired he sat up and wrapped his arms around me, helping me. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and leaned my head down to kiss him, moaning into his mouth.

Our movements picked up again until he was thrusting up into me harder bringing me over the edge yet again tonight. Every part of my body clung to his. I felt him come again, filling me until I felt whole. His arms held me tight as he bit down against my shoulder making me scream, he then licked the sore spot with his tongue the way he had done many times before. I loved it and he knew it. The mix of pleasure and pain was incredible.

"You're so fucking beautiful when you come." He told me while kissing my cheek. I just smiled and didn't speak another word until he pulled me down and under the covers, holding me tight as I did the same to him.

I soon fell asleep feeling totally warn out. I fell asleep happy.

And I awoke feeling stupid and scared. Emmett was next to me sleeping peacefully, looking as sexy as ever.

How could I allow this to happen? What was going to happen now? He'd have even more reason to think I was a bigger whore than he already did.

How could I just give in like that, knowing he screwed other women left and right. I was just another.

I felt panicked yet again of what was to come. I moved out of his bed as quietly as possible and gathered my clothes. I found a robe and put it on, looking at him once more before I left the room.

_Fuck!_

_Didn't think you could be anymore stupid! _I told myself_  
_

_Well here's to proving yourself wrong._


	14. The Feeling

**Chapter 14:** The Feeling  
**By:** courthale  
**POV:** Emmett

_Have you ever had one of those dreams that seemed so real? It was so real that you woke up and you had this huge sense of Déjà vu. Because that is exactly how I feel right now. _

I looked around the room and I felt like the dream last night had to be real. There wasn't any evidence to say otherwise, but something happened last night.

I took a shower to clear my head and try to figure out what was going on. I have flashes and some were so vivid.

_Her lips, so familiar._

I walk back out in my towel to get some clothes for the day. I feel like shit but I knew it was only going to get worse with Bella. To be honest, I just wanted this shit to be done with. I didn't want to hurt anymore. I wanted the ache in my chest to go away and just be happy again. But, I knew it could never happen. She used me, and...

_Wait!_

"_I love hearing you beg." _

"_Please fuck me... Baby... Please..." She begged._

I looked to the floor and saw _her_ panties sort of under the bed.

_It wasn't a dream. _

_We had sex last night. _

_I fucked her. _

_She fucked me. _

_Oh, Fuck!_

"Shit!" I cursed and picked up the panties. They were definitely Bella's. Everything actually happened. I just assumed since she wasn't here that it was all a dream. God, I could still smell her.

I rushed around and picked up my clothes from last night to put them away. God, they smelled like her too. I put them all away then got dressed for the day in what Alice had packed for me. It was definitely all Alice, designer labels and all.

"Em, open up!" I heard my sister pounding on the door. I walked over and opened it to see Jasper and Alice with smiles, holding hands.

"Hello?" It came out as more of a question. I knew she wanted something from me with that look in her eyes.

"I'm going with Bella to get pampered on my wedding day. You two will be hanging out and getting ready. Sound good? Ok, thanks, bye." She said it all before I could even answer. She kissed Jasper on the cheek then skipped down the hall to Bella's room. I just stood there unable to make a response form.

"So, it's awfully cold out here in this hallway." Jasper said sarcastically.

"Oh, sorry. Come on in." I said and moved out of the way for him to enter. He walked in with a garment bag in his hands and set it in one of chairs then plopped down on the couch.

"So, we have all day, what do you want to do?" He asked and looked around. "Where's the remote?" I looked around kind of confused by the run of events that Jasper and I would be spending time together.

"Here." I said after I found it. "I don't really care. The girls are just relaxing." I shrugged. He nodded.

"Yeah, we could go gamble." He suggested.

"I don't really want to lose anymore money." I sighed. Last night sucked in that department.

He kept going through the channels looking for something to watch. I was nodding off when I noticed something in my peripheral vision. Shit, I really hoped he didn't see those. Bella's panties were still on my bed from when I found them. I tried to make it as slick as possible to go and get them.

"Dude, you want a 12 bottle of beer." I asked with a laugh. He laughed too and nodded.

"Yep. Thanks." I got up and went over to the fridge and grabbed a few imports while he kept his eyes glued to the TV. I went over to my bed and pushed them under a pillow really quick and turned. He was still looking at the TV.

I walked back over to the couch, handed him his beer as he stopped at the Cubs and Cardinal baseball game. I leaned back and just relaxed while I could. My mind was still on other things, like Bella. Well, only Bella.

Last night was amazing. I felt so stupid that I forgot. My mind was in such a fog. But now the images were so vivid.

Me making pinning her up against the elevator after taking her from that handsy prick.

Her moaning into my mouth as we fought for dominance.

Me taking her to my room and almost having my way with her in the hall.

Her moaning as her center came in contact with my raging hard on that was just for her.

"So……" Jasper said, bringing me out of my thoughts. "How's um….What's her name? Rosalie." He said trying to be cool, taking a swig of his beer. I shrugged.

"I don't know. Why?" He shrugged and left it alone.

"I guess in a few hours you're going to be my brother in law and I don't really even know you." I stated with my eyes still on the screen.

"Well, Alice calls Bella the female version of me so I guess you kind of do." He shrugged.

"You like sports, beer, and have a feisty sense of humor." I laughed.

"I guess. Never been called feisty before." We both laughed at that.

I knew the conversation was turning serious when he sat up and put his bottle on the table and then his hands on his knees.

"What's on your mind man?" I asked and then sat my bottle down.

"Well, I just want you to know that I'm going to take care of her. That I know you two are more than brother and sister but best friends. I know that you have been taking care of her all her life and I want you to know that I hope…..No, I _can_ take care of her. She's everything to me." He said with a smile and a far off look in his eyes.

I clear my throat.

"If I didn't think you could, I wouldn't be here." I said and that seemed to be all he needed. He relaxed slightly and then seemed to brace himself for what he was going to say next.

"I know I don't know the full story, but I do know my sister is miserable. The guilt……" He said and I cut him off.

"Guilt isn't an emotion I want to know about." _Her not loving me is what broke my heart._ I said internally.

"I know this isn't my place exactly. But as a therapist……" He started and I laughed.

"Your not going to go all Freud on me are you?" I asked with a smile, making him laugh.

"No, if that were the case I would ask you about your suppressed sexual feelings towards a parental figure." He deadpanned. I chuckled and shivered.

"Ew." Is all I said.

"No, I just know that the key to any dilemma is communication. My sister is stubborn, to a fault. And she sometimes has difficulty expressing her thoughts. Sometimes you have to drag out the serious ones." He said and took another drink.

"Jasper, I like you, but this thing with your sister and I is just complicated and messy. I get what you mean though." I said and then added. "Thanks." He nodded and we went back to watching the game.

After another game and half of the after show we decided it was time to get ready. Alice had Jasper wearing black dress jeans, a white shirt and tie. I had a short sleeved shirt and striped pants.

After we got ready Jasper finally got the call from Bella saying they were ready. We walked down to the lobby and Bella was standing in there looking nervous but hella sexy. She was in this short tight black dress with sexy heels. I had to wipe a bit of drool from my chin at the sight. She was perfect. She caught my gaze and looked down blushing.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and took it out.

_Alice_

"Hello, beautiful sister." I said with a smile.

"You have to come meet me in the bar so we can arrive separately and walk me down the aisle." She squealed with excitement on the last part. I chuckled and shook my head.

"I'll be right there." I said and shut my phone. I grabbed Jasper's arm to stop him. "Alice says I have to go with her. We'll see you at the altar." I stopped and laughed. "That sounded wrong for me to say." He laughed too and clapped my shoulder.

"No worries, but since my best friend Peter isn't here would you mind standing beside me when you get up there. Could you be my best man?" I nodded and smiled.

"Of course!" I said happily. We pounded fists and he continued to his sister while I found mine.

I walked towards the bar and stopped in my tracks.

"Alice?" I said, choked up for the first time. She turned at the sound of my voice and walked over to me throwing her arms around my neck. She was practically vibrating with excitement. "You look beautiful honey." I said and stroked her long brown hair that was down in loose curls. I squeezed her tighter to me and she did the same.

"I love you big brother." She sniffled and pulled back. "Now, let's go get me hitched." She smiled.

I looked her over once and the white dress made her look so breathtaking.

"All grown up." I smiled and she nodded.

"I should hope." I laughed and pulled her to my side and put my arm around her shoulders guiding her out of the hotel to find a cab.

We got to the chapel quickly and saw that a smaller older lady probably in her 40s was waiting for us.

"Is this the lovely bride?" She smiled and her dark exotic eyes shined with joy for strangers.

"Yes, I'm Alice and this is my brother Emmett."

"Well, I'm Carmen the owner, my husband Eleazar is the justice of the peace here. How about we go find a room for you to hide out in for a bit as we get all set up?" She said leading us inside. We stepped into the small white chapel, she took us to the right and we found a door on the left. "This is where you can stay as we get the groom in place and other things set. Any questions?" She smiled and walked back to the door.

"How long until it's all ready?" Alice asked, ready to be Mrs. Jasper Swan.

"About 20 minutes." She said and gave her congratulations then left us.

"Would you go get Bella for me? She's probably with Jasper. I would go get her otherwise." She asked with a pout knowing I didn't want to face her. I took a deep breath and let it out in a long rush.

"Sure." I muttered. She hugged me tight then let me go.

"Thank you." She said in a sweet voice as I shut the door.

"Whatever." I said back after shutting the door.

I walked around looking for any signs of life. I walked into the main part of the chapel and saw them. Jasper was standing with a man who I assumed was Eleazar and Bella stood there too. Someone must have said something funny because she threw her head back and laughed.

Her slender neck was taut as she threw it back just like when she was in pleasure in my room. Her toned slim arms were resting comfortably at her sides and led to her small hands that I loved to hold and kiss.

_God, I still love her. So much._

I watched her for a second before I made my presence known.

I cleared my throat making my way to them. She stiffened at my approach and took a deep breath to relax. I was up the aisle in no time, standing with them.

"Alice wanted you." I said looking at the ground and putting my hands in my pockets. I suddenly felt like I was in high school again. I looked up as she past and reached out like a magnet was pulling at me and lightly brushed the skin of her hand. She shivered and stopped for a second before walking again. Once she was gone the others kept talking and I just stood there.

After a while I walked back because it was almost time.

"I'm just so scared." I heard Bella's voice as I approached the room. "What does he think of me? He couldn't even look me in the eyes."

"Oh honey, I'm sorry for pestering. I just knew you needed to talk. Please, just talk to each other. Get everything out. This isn't healthy or beneficial. Take a step back and observe what you feel for each other. I know you think you have all the facts, but do you really?" I heard Alice say back.

"Let's just not do this now. I feel bad I'm bringing down the mood for your wedding." Bella laughed. I didn't hear anything else so I stepped into the door again.

"Hey, everything is all ready." They were hugging and stepped back laughing at each other.

"Ok, before I cry off all of my make up we better go." Alice laughed.

We all stepped into the hall and found the entrance to the chapel's doors, closed so Jasper couldn't see Alice. Bella stood in front of us holing a small bouquet. The music started and Bella pushed through the doors, leaving us alone for a few seconds.

"Are you sure? Because I can hail a cab right now." I said half joking half serious. She laughed and swatted my chest.

"No way. This is it for me." She said defiantly. I just shrugged and joked with her.

"Just saying."

The doors opened and revealed the short aisle with Jasper at the end. He was beaming as we walked up to him. His eyes never left Alice and hers never left him. He stood a bit straighter when we came to a stop in front of him.

"Who gives this woman to this man to be married?" The minister asked with a smile.

"I do." I said and gave Alice's hand to Jasper, giving her one last kiss on the cheek. I walked over to stand by Jasper as he asked and the ceremony continued.

They went for the traditional vows. They both smiled like idiots with no tears being shed. It was a happy event where they weren't needed. I glanced over at Bella as the rings were being exchanged.

She had a wistful look in her eyes as she watched them, almost sad or regretful. She felt my eyes and turned to me. I held her gaze to show her I could see her. Every part of her. Tears welled up in her eyes and I got lost in their depth. The green pools held me and I felt like I needed to be with her. To be able to breathe or live, she had to be with me.

"You may kiss the bride." We broke our gaze to look at Jasper kiss Alice softly while cupping her face in his hands. She smiled up at him with all the love and admiration in the world. He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles before leading her back down the aisle as man and wife. They were almost skipping they were so happy.

_If only......_


	15. The Realization

**Chapter 15:** The Realization**  
By:** Crash Hale**  
POV:** Bella

I watched as Alice and Jasper walked towards the exit. Alice turned with a bright small on her face and waved at us. Jasper gave me a wink and then grabbed Alice, the small chapel echoed with her laughing scream and then there was nothing but silence.

Emmett and I stood alone at the alter. I looked back down to the floor and brought my hand to my face.

I wiped my tears away quickly so he wouldn't see them.

I heard Emmett thank Eleazar and Carmen and knew it was time we leave.

I had never been so happy for my brother and I had never been so sad for myself, I would never have what he had with Alice. The man I was in love with stood right before me and yet we couldn't be.

He didn't want me. I didn't blame him.

Emmett and I walked side by side in silence towards the exit. It felt like a life time. I could hear every heart beat from inside my chest and worked hard to breathe in and out as best I could without breaking down.

Emmett pushed the door open and held it for me. I glanced at him as he looked at me with sad eyes. It hurt me that he was in pain. I wanted to cup his face with my hands and kiss all the sadness away. But I did not have that kind of power.

Yet, I was angry with him for looking at me that way. I was angry about last night. We should not have done that, it only complicated things that much more. He should have known better. I should have known better.

_Did I actually mean something to him now?_ Why else would he look so sad?

I had no idea were we went from here... What would happen now?

All I was good at was destroying, not putting things back together again.

I stepped passed him through the small doorframe and felt his hand gently take a hold of my arm. I shivered the way I had when his hand brushed mine before the wedding. I wanted to throw my arms around him and love him forever. His body was so close to mine, all that was needed was for me to reach out to him.

Would he take me? Would he hold me? Would he love me too? Could he?

But instead I looked down at his hand, he let me go. I walked out and folded my arms close to my body, feeling strangely chilly this warm evening.

Emmett thankfully got us a cab in no time, we were on a main road after all.

I was having the most awkward day of my life. This wasn't the way things were meant to be. We were meant to love each other. He was meant to hold me when I felt this way... When I felt broken.

Emmett held the door open for me and I slid into the back seat, avoiding his beautiful blue eyes and how handsome he was today. Feeling extremely stupid for what we did last night. It only made things worse.

_Why did he start this again? Why did he have to kiss me? Why did he make me beg for it?_

_Because you need him the way an addict needs drugs._ I told myself and took a deep breath.

_Why couldn't I have met him when I wasn't working on a stupid story?_

I looked out the window as the driver took us back to the hotel and casino.

Emmett was so close, so close and I could feel his presence with everything I was. My whole body ached from the closeness.

Emmett paid when we arrived back to the hotel and casino. We both walked back inside, without a word we got into the elevator and got to our floor.

I had never said so little to another person in my whole life. I wanted to speak but no words would form. Plus, I had no idea what to say anyway.

I quickly walked to my door and fought to open my god damn lock. The card wasn't working and my tears were seconds away from surfacing. I was ready for another night of crying myself to sleep, I had become a pro at it since I no longer had Emmett to keep me warm at night.

My breath caught in my throat and my body lit on fire again at his touch.

His hand moved down the back of my arm, until he reached my hand, taking it into his gently.

My door finally opened and I spun around to him, almost falling from these stupid high heels. He took both my shoulders into his hold quickly as he steadied me so I wouldn't fall and break an ankle.

I put my hands on his chest and forcefully pushed him away from me.

"Don't fucking touch me!" I almost cried as he was now looking at me with shock, his hands held out in defense.

"I was just trying help you! Jesus fucking Christ! I can't do anything right." He yelled back at me and I actually felt a little scared at his tone.

"Hey!" We both looked down the hall at the guy popping his head out the door. "Trying to fuck here, do you mind taking it inside your room. You're killing the mood with all your break up shit."

"Sorry." I heard Emmett say through clenched teeth.

Before I could pull away Emmett's hand grabbed my arm, not so gentle anymore and shoved me inside my room then slammed the door shut.

He let my arm go and I rubbed it while looking at his angry expression. I moved back so we weren't so close.

"What Bella! What! Fucking say it! Tell me how much you regret last night!" His fists were clenched and the veins were visible as I'm sure his blood was running with furry.

_I only regret hurting you baby..._

I was caught up in the moment, my blood was boiling. I just hated him for being with his ex, I hated myself... We were both horrible people.

We did not deserve happiness.

"Of course I regret it! I've never done something so stupid before in my life!" I yelled back, trying to outdo his loud volume.

"Oh really? That's a very strong statement. Try again... Think harder. I'm sure you'll remember something much more stupid." He was so bitter and his words were so hurtful.

And so began his slow process of ripping my heart out.

"You ruined everything!"

_Did I really have the right to accuse him of that?_

_Yes, damn it, he fucked his ex right in the same office he fucked you._

"Excuse me?! _I_ ruined everything for _you_?" He laughed, throwing his hands back. "I'm not the one that lied with every breath I took. I'm not the one that used you to get ahead in life... Every moment with you was real on my part. You! _You_ were totally fake. This is all _your_ fault!" He pointed at me for a second and then folded his arms.

My heart ached, I had never experienced so much pain.

"At least I didn't cheat on you. You fucked your ex right over the same desk you fucked me on. Do you have any idea how cheap you make me feel? I feel like a whore whenever you're around." The tears were in full sing, covering my face and blurring my vision.

"I make you feel like you're the whore?" He questioned in disbelief. "I'm your fucking story... Do you have any idea how low that is? At least I was real with you." He shook his head and his jaw clenched as he rubbed his jaw roughly.

It was hard to breathe, harder than ever. I brought my hands up and ran my fingers through my hair.

"You make me feel like I'm just like all the others. You flirt with everyone right in front of me... I feel like I was nothing special to you." I pushed my hair back again as I took in a shaky breath.

"And what about the guy from last night? Did he make you feel special?" He questioned.

I felt my own jaw clench. I was not going to answer that.

"You were being truthful with me and yet you still lied. You still fucked her!" I wiped my face. _Why didn't these tears just stop already?_

"I can do whatever I want..." He shrugged.

Yeah, he could. I had no say in his life. He was right. He could have who he wanted... I wasn't enough. I'd never be good enough for anyone.

There was a long pause until he exploded again.

"What else did you lie about?" He asked me calmly.

I shook my head. "Nothing..."

"I find that very hard to believe... Just tell me." His voice rose again.

"Excuse me for saying this so bluntly but you definitely love dick. How the fuck do I know you didn't sleep with every Tom, Dick and Harry?... I really wouldn't be surprised." He looked like he was trying to take control of himself but it wasn't working. He was breaking too.

I couldn't form words again.

"How could you lie! How could you make me think that.... that... FUCK! I thought you were so god damn perfect... Proved me wrong right?" He was coming up with attacks from the left, right and center.

My weak heart was in his strong hands and he was tearing it apart.

"How could you say that to me? I'm not the one that flirts with anything that enters your little pathetic excuse of a business. How many employees did you fuck before me?!" I yelled at him with everything I had.

There was almost nothing left inside me anymore. I was almost hollow.

"My pathetic business? You're the pathetic one? You use people to get ahead... And don't you dare use that one on me!... Oh _and_! You were the only one easy enough to give it up to me in all of three days of working for me... Good job. You define class."

There he went again, making me feel like the whore I knew I was.

"I wish I never slept with you. That has to be the biggest mistake I've ever made. I wasted my time with you and you hooters rip off!" I knew the way to get to a man was to put down his business and manhood. I was down to my last hope of getting to him the way he got to me.

He laughed, almost sounding a little evil.

"I could slam you into the wall right now and fuck you for hours and you'd still be screaming for more..." He started.

"Oh please baby, fuck me harder. Deeper Emmett, please don't stop. Oh God I love your big cock inside me. You're so fucking huge, I love it. Don't stop. Please... Don't stop!" He mocked my voice and repeated the words I had probably spoken over and over while we have sex all those times.

All those times were special to me. I thought they were special to him too. I never thought he'd use this against me.

"I don't think I've ever bent a girl over so many different ways, that has to come with practice right?... Don't you dare put me down.... You're the lowest person I know... And yet I have no idea who the fuck you really are!"

My tears came down harder. Everything I was was broken. I was shit! I was nothing to him.

I didn't have a response.

"You're a fucking asshole!" I yelled, grabbing the vase from the table by my side and threw it at him, without a thought. I just wanted him in pain. The way he put me in pain.

He quickly moved out of the way of the flying vase, it shattered against the wall.

He looked at me with shock and like I was crazy. Maybe I was.

"What the fuck is wrong with you! Is your new mission to actually kill what's left of me?" He asked.

_How could I ever love such a prick!_

I covered my face and then pushed my hair back again. I looked over at him. He was rubbing the back of his neck and looking at me, still mad and still tense.

"I hate myself for loving you..."

His face seemed to soften as I came to the realization of what I had just said.

_I fucking love you Emmett McCarty! You fucking prick!_

I never thought that maybe this was so hard and so painful because maybe we both loved one another.


	16. The I Love You

**Chapter 16:** The "I love you."**  
By:** courthale  
**POV:** Emmett

"What the fuck is wrong with you! Is your new mission to actually kill what's left of me?" I asked loudly after she threw a fucking vase at my head. This girl was insane.

_How could I ever love such a bitch!_

She covered her face and then pushed her long hair back. She looked over at me with defeated, sad eyes. I stood there looking at her about to rip my own hair out when she said it. The word that made me want to run over to her and smother her face in kisses.

"I hate myself for loving you..."

_No, not this way... Not like this... Please. _

_She loves me._

_She said it._

"But you know what the worst thing is, I still love you." She said.

I believed for so long that she never cared and now she says that.

"Don't lie to me." I said defeated. "Don't say things you don't mean."

Her eyes watered and she shook her head. I knew she had no other attacks for me, she was tired of this. There was nothing left.

"I do mean it..."

_No... What?_

"I'm so sorry... I feel like this is entirely my fault or at least it started with my fault." She spoke softly, like she was broken.

"I don't want to hurt anymore. Every time I close my eyes I see your face. I eat, sleep and breathe you. It can't believe I've became this person... This person I hate... I hate myself for hurting you." She said, falling to her knees in front of me."I ruined the best thing in my life..." She was looking down at the floor as if she was ashamed of herself.

She looked so different than the confident jaded woman from the days after the article was published. She didn't look like my Bella either though. I had done this to her.

I could not have her be like this, circled up in a ball on the ground, she belonged in my arms. I walked closer to her.

"No, don't... I lied too. Or by omission, I guess." She looked at me confused and I pulled her up from the floor then sat her on the bed.

I sat beside her with one of her small hands in mine. She took a deep breath when I placed a soft kiss on her knuckles.

_No more pain, baby... I'm going to make you all better... I'll take care of you.  
_

"I never slept with her." I said quietly, tracing her palm with my fingertips.

"What?" She asked while looking at me with unsure eyes. Her body was still curled up into herself, her shoulders close together, her head down slightly.

"I never slept with Rosalie. I never slept with anyone other than you since we met. No one else. Only you." Her tears continued and I reached my free hand to wipe some away, but that just made a sob erupt from her.

"No one else?" She questioned. "All this time I thought you were with her. If I had known I would have done so many things differently. And as soon as we started… Whatever this is… I should have told you about the paper." She said with her green eyes looking up at me. Almost begging me, for what I wasn't sure.

I sighed and we sat there together throughout our long pause.

Yes, she should have told me. Yes, we should have done things differently.

"I think we need to start being honest." I suggested, looking at our still entwined hands. Her's were so small in mine. She seemed like the Bella I fell for. The Bella I loved.

"Honest?" I nodded at her question and she sighed. "My name is Isabella Swan. I am 25 years old with my bachelors in journalism. I have a brother and father. My mother died when I was thirteen... I work for the Chicago tribune...." She said the last part quietly. I knew that was hard for her to say.

"My name is Emmett, nice to meet you." I said and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. She leaned into my touch and sighed. "I have an MBA, a sister named Alice. Non-existent parents. I own a bar named 'McCarty's'." I said back. "And I'm in love with this incredible woman who has this insane power over me. I can't get her out of my head. She is in everything I am and do." I heard her breath hitch as I said the last part.

It was all true, every damn word.

I looked over and she was still crying. I wiped away the tears and she smiled through them. I cupped her face and kissed both of her wet eyelids then leaned my forehead against hers, taking this all in.

Her hands came to my forearms and she held onto them.

"God, that feels so good to say... I love you." I kissed her forehead once more. "I love you." I kissed each of her eyelids again. Earning a little giggle I missed hearing. "I love you." I kissed her lips softly. Her soft lips moved over mine while she returned it.

"I could never regret you..." She whispered against my lips, making my heart sing. I hoped she never meant that. I never wanted her to regret me.

"I don't regret you either, baby." I said and attacked her mouth in a searing kiss. She threw her arms around me and held me tight to her, like she was afraid I'd let her go... _I'm never letting go... Never...._

The kiss continued until we were laying with me hovering over her. I rested between her legs, causing her dress to raise up her thighs a little. She ran her fingers through my short blond locks. I fucking purred feeling her touch again, the right way, for the first time in so long. I placed one hand on her hip as the other cupped her cheek. I slowed down the kiss until we were only letting small kisses fall on our lips. She let her head fall back on the pillow and smiled at me.

"I missed you." She told me and let another small tear fall. I wiped it away quickly and kissed the trail it made.

"I missed you so much too, baby." I said and she hummed.

"Say it again." She commanded with her eyes closed and a lazy smile on her face. I pulled back and looked at her with my eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"I love you?" I questioned. She shook her head and opened her eyes. They were blood shot and swollen from all the crying yet, they were beautiful.

"No, the other thing." She said and pleaded me with her eyes again. I had no clue what she wanted from me. "Baby." She whispered.

"Oh, baby. Baby. Baby." I said and smothered her in kisses.

She would just let out a sigh or giggle as I had my fun placing kisses all over her. Her arms never left me and for the first time in a long time I felt complete and whole. My heart actually felt like it could beat again. And my fucking lungs felt like they could breathe. This was just the thing I needed.

_I needed her._

"So, now that we aren't trying to kill each other what should we do?" She asked after a while. I just shrugged and held her close to me. Her head rested beneath my chin. I felt her take a deep breath and let out a small rush of air as if she was content. I knew how she felt.

"I'm fine just being here, like this. With you." I said to her and ran my fingers through her hair. She nodded and snuggled closer.

"Don't let go..." She whispered.

"Never..." I kissed the top of her head. Nothing could make me let her go again.

We just lay there for a minute, until her sobs returned. I was here now, she'd never have to cry alone again.

"I'm... so sorry, I didn't mean all those things." She apologized softly through sobs.

"Me too baby... I didn't mean to hurt you... I didn't meant those things either." I kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair.

"I missed you so much." She said and let out a small cry then clutched onto my shirt.

I sat us up and pulled her into my lap. She put her arms around my neck and her head in the crook of it. She cried softly for a little while and I stroked her back. I knew she just needed to let it out.

After the crying died down, she began kissing my neck with her soft lips. She sucked the spot just below my ear that drove me insane. I moaned and moved my head to the side to give her more room. She moved her legs so that she was now straddling me, her dress riding up her thighs again. She started to softly ride me over our clothes. She was moaning into my mouth as she finally gave me a deep kiss. We kissed like it might be our last and I savored the taste of her. I almost wanted to cry because of how good and right it all felt.

The night before had been lust filled and inappropriate. We didn't get our feelings out and so the night may have been enjoyable and something I would never regret but, we went about it the wrong way. This here and now was right. It was something to be enjoyed and savored. Not a needy rush, but a slow gentle apology on both parts.

We pulled away panting. She rested her forehead on mine with her eyes clenched shut. I just sat there, waiting for my lungs to calm down and her to open her eyes. I stroked her soft flushed cheek and she leaned into my touch.

"I missed you, baby..." I sighed, "I missed you leaving the caps from your beer bottles on every available surface of my place. I missed when your blush gives away the dirty thoughts in your head." She blushed at that and I chuckled. "I missed when I hear you say my name in your sleep. I missed the way your hair looked after being freshly fucked." She gave me a cheeky smile at that one. "I missed coming home to you. I missed debating what makes a good film. I missed the good, the bad and just everything... Because it was you. I would take anything as long as it was you." I promised.

She sighed and stroked my face and neck while her other arm stayed wrapped around my shoulders.

"I missed you too." She smiled slightly. "I missed the way you knew what I needed even when I didn't tell you. I missed the way that we always had to have contact." I tightened my hold on her. "I missed the way you left me notes I could see after my shower on the fogged up mirror. I missed the special way you made me French toast... I missed these dimples right here." She said and put her thumbs in the dimples from my wide smile. "I missed the way you make me smile and laugh when I was sad. I missed the way you'd sing along to the radio like no one was watching even though I was right there, laughing my ass off at you."

"I only did it to hear that laugh." I cut in. She nodded.

"Exactly."

I sighed and rested my head on her shoulder, breathing her in. She did the same and stayed like that again for a few minutes just taking in all that was said.

"You really love me?" I said, sounding unsure and needy. I winced at my tone. She didn't notice.

"Yes." She said and looked into my eyes, still seeing the small bit of doubt there. "How can I prove it to you?" She asked, cupping my face in her small hands.

I didn't want her to think she needed to prove anything but I knew what I needed to make this real. She knew too with the blush that crept onto her cheeks. "I want that too." She whispered at our unspoken words.

"Let me make love to you." I whispered back. She shivered at my words and nodded.

"Let me love you." She said in response.

She unhooked her arms from around my neck and with confidant hands began to undo the buttons of my shirt. She concentrated on each button as I looked at her face, re memorizing it all. Her hands ran back up my chest feeling each contour as she went. She leaned down and kissed my chest right above my thrumming heart while as she pushed my shirt down my arms.

"Bella…." I moaned. She put pressure on my shoulders and laid me down on the bed, flat on my back. She ran her hands all over my chest and even teased my nipples causing me to hiss. She giggled and then moaned when I gripped her hips and thrust my clothed erection into her core.

Her small dress had ridden up and was showing me that purple thong I loved so much. She owned a lot of purple underwear and it had soon became my favorite color on her pale white skin.

My head fell back against the pillows with the friction. I reached up and pulled her dress up higher so it was bunched around her waist. I saw the thong clearly now as it rose sexily over her hips with the small piece of fabric. My hands went to her hips and around to her firm ass. I kneaded it and she moaned, her hands going up her own body to her hair as she tugged at it.

"Yeah, that feels good. Having your hands on me again." She breathed out. "I missed your hands." Her head came back and her eyes met mine. I smirked and she returned it with one of her own. My hands continued to rise with her dress and soon she was lifting it over her head and tossed it to the side. I marveled at her braless breasts for a second before looking up at her. She reached back quickly and took her heels off, throwing them on either sides of the bed.

"I missed these wonderful perky breasts." I said and palmed them making her moan. "Fuck, and I missed all your noises." I groaned and she moaned loudly for me again.

She leaned down and kissed me with more passion than I thought was possible. Her tongue peaked out to tease my lips into opening and I happily complied and felt her tongue slip into my mouth.

A growl came from my chest, but was drowned by her mouth still on mine. She was still grinding on me and I was loving the feeling. She slowed the kiss and began to travel up my jaw to my ear.

"I love you." She whispered. I would never get tired of hearing that. "And I want you inside me." She licked the shell of my ear and I quickly rolled us over so she was underneath me. She laughed and blushed. I knew what that meant.

"How do you want it?" I asked into her neck while I kissed her sweet spot. I could almost feel her damp core seeping through my pants.

"I want all of it." She answered. Her hands reached down and found my pants, undoing them and reaching her hand in to grasp my shaft. My head fell to her shoulder and I growled.

"Feels so good." I whispered and she squeezed me before pumping me a few times. Her feet came up and her toes hooked into my pants and boxers. She pulled them down my ass and legs flinging them in the same direction of her dress.

"Go slow. I want to feel all of you." She said into my ear. I nodded and sat up on my knees. I took in the sight for a second before taking her thong in my hands. I looked at her and smiled. She gasped when I fisted the fabric and ripped it from her body. She recovered and reached over and took me into her hand. My head fell back and I clenched my eyes shut. I took her wrist in my hand and pushed it away.

"If you keep doing that I won't last long." I told her and she smiled shyly up at me. I crawled back up her body again, leaving a trail of kisses up her body. I licked a path between the valley of her breasts.

My hands went to her mounds and I kneaded them as I kissed my way up to her nipple. I licked one and blew cool air on it. She fucking purred and the nipple hardened to a pink peak. I tugged lightly on it with my teeth before licking it to soothe her. She held the back of my head to keep me there. I lavished her other breast with the same attention and she was writhing under me. I slipped a hand down her body to the apex of her thighs and groaned at how wet she was for me.

"So wet for me already." I said against her skin. She let out a breathless laugh.

"With all this teasing, I'm dripping." She said and then moaned when I slid a finger easily inside her. My head fell to her chest and I groaned remembering how tight she was.

"I missed being inside you." I said and kissed up her chest, ending at her lips. I was still pumping in and out of her. She was pretty much riding my hand, so I put two more fingers into her. The heel of my palm was making friction on her clit as I kept up my motions.

I could tell she was close with the volume of her moans and whines. Her walls began to flutter against my fingers and decided to push her over the edge. "Make that beautiful pussy come on my fingers, baby." I said with hot air into her ear. She tensed and I felt the juices flowing freely down my hand. I kept up my motions so she could ride out her orgasm.

She laid back, relaxed and tried to catch her breath. I shamelessly watched her breasts rise and fall with the action and massaged her stomach while I rested on my side beside her. My head was propped up on my hand, watching her amazing body glisten with sweat from making her cum.

After a few minutes she opened her eyes and looked over at me with a lazy happy smile.

"I missed your hands." She said and captured my lips, bringing me on top of her again. My hard cock touched her core and her juices made me slide against her. "Love me." She said. I pulled back and slid into her easily.

"I love you." She said as I thrust into her slowly. I nodded and kissed her lips.

"Love you too." I gasped and thrust a bit faster. I wouldn't last long.

"Harder." She pleaded and put her hands on my ass and pulled me deeper into her.

"Oh God!" I grunted. My thrust became deeper and faster with her legs wrapped around me. I was trying to hold off my release so she could go too but if she didn't go soon I wouldn't last.

"So close… Shit!" She yelled and then I felt her walls milking me. I groaned and twitched with my release inside of her. She screamed out her climax so loud the whole floor could probably hear.

I fell to the side and brought her with me so she could be on top of me.

I was never happier than I was then. In this moment with her, I knew I needed a way for her to be with me always. This just couldn't end. She was it for me. All I would ever want or need was her and I needed to make her see that I was here to stay. I would never leave her again.

"Baby," I said while rubbed up and down her back. She made a 'hmm' sound, but otherwise didn't move. "Let me see those pretty eyes please." I pleaded, needing to see her. She shifted to where her hands twined on my chest and she looked up at me with a smile.

"Yes?" She asked sweetly. I stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead before continuing.

"I was thinking." I said. She quirked an eyebrow at that but said nothing. "Let's get married." I said and smiled. She looked at me for a second then laughed loudly.

I frowned as she continued to laugh. She sat up and so did I.

"Em…that's," she tried but was laughing too hard, "Oh, that's the funniest thing I've ever heard." She said, taking deep breathes to calm herself down.

I continued to frown and she stopped, seeing my expression, she immediately frowned too.

"You're serious?" She asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah." I answered back lamely. "Why would I say that and not mean it?" She scrambled over to me, straddling me. She held my face in her hands.

"Let's just enjoy right now. Getting married," she snorted and laughed, "No, let's just be here. Right here." She kissed my jaw and down my neck. "Right now." She raised herself above me and I slid in easily again. The sight of her naked body already had me hard again.

After that, all coherent thought went down the fucking ditch because her hot heat was around me.

"Now, since I fucked you crazy let's fuck you straight." She whispered as she rode me. I would gladly go for round two and three, maybe even ten.

My world was right again. Bella was in my arms.


	17. The King

**Chapter 17:** The King **  
By:** Crash Hale  
**POV:** Bella

I woke up in my lover's arms. I had never been happier. Life was finally going as planned... Better.

I opened my eyes, they were sore from all the crying I had done last night. I focused on Emmett. He looked so cute, smiling slightly in his sleep.

He was perfect, he made me feel so loved and wanted. I would never hurt him again. And then my breath caught in my throat, remembering him say those words.

"_Baby," He said while rubbing my back the way I loved. I 'hmmed', but didn't move. I was too comfortable "Let me see those pretty eyes please." He pleaded. I shifted in his arms and looked up at him with a smile._

"_Yes?" I asked. He stroked my cheek and kissed my forehead._

"_I was thinking." He said. I quirked an eyebrow at that, teasing him. "Let's get married." He said with a smile. _

_I looked at him for a second then laughed loudly. _

_He was joking, right? That was funny._

_I sat up and so did he._

"_Em…that's." I tried to speak but I couldn't help but continue laughing. "Oh, that's the funniest thing I've ever heard." I said, taking deep breathes to calm down._

_I noticed he continued to frown so I stopped. I frowned too, noticing he wasn't joking._

"_You're serious?" I asked. He nodded._

"_Yeah." He answered. "Why would I say that and not mean it?" _

_I moved over to straddling him. I took his face in my hands._

"_Let's just enjoy right now. Getting married." I snorted and laughed. Too funny. "No, let's just be here. Right here." I kissed his jaw and down his neck. "Right now." I raised myself above him and he slid in easily again, already hard for me._

_I had to get this crazy thought out of his head._

But now... Right now, in his arms, I wanted to be his wife. I wanted to be his forever.

_Why did I say no?..._

He was serious and I brushed it away as if it was a stupid joke. I was surprised he didn't show any more hurt than he did. I would be if someone so casually brushed me off.

Like I said before, I always thought I'd get asked as a joke over the real thing.

I continued to watch his handsome face as he slept. His body and face never seized to amaze me. He was perfect and I got to have and worship him. My fingers lightly traced his chest before I felt his arm tighten around my waist. His smile grew but his eyes stayed closed.

"Good morning, baby..." I smiled. I loved being able to say that freely again.

"Mmm... Yes it is, baby." His husky voice spoke up. And hearing him say it made me almost want to cry from happiness.

His stunning bright blue eyes finally opened and looked right into my green ones. He brought his hand up and pushed a loose strand of hair out of my face.

"How'd you sleep, baby?" He questioned.

I nodded. "Great. You?"

"The best night of my life..." He kissed the tip of my nose, making me laugh lightly. _Mine too._

I sighed happily and looked down at his naked chest, tracing circles with my fingers.

I sighed again, trying to work up enough guts for the next part.

"About last night..." I said.

"Mmmm, yes, last night... So good." He hummed with that smile still all over his face. His hand came up to my still naked breast and circled my nipple. I moaned and arched my back into his touch. I shook off the feeling and focused. Which was hard to do with my little buddy below coming awake too.

"Did you mean it when you said we should get married." I questioned, holding my breath.

Emmett pulled back a little and looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"Yes." He simply answered.

I smiled and felt like I could breathe again.

"Then let's do it." I bit my lip as the smile grew.

"Seriously?" He never looked more shocked before than he did now.

I giggled as joy flowed through my body. I nodded "Yes!"

He pulled me in to his hold again, almost crushing me with his strong arms.

"Well get your sexy ass out of this bed," His hand came down, smacking my ass, making me flinch at the surprise of it. "Because I'm about to make you Mrs. McCarty."

I laughed as he let me go and we both got out of bed.

He pulled on a robe and hugged me from behind as I put mine on. He brushed aside my messy hair and kissed the side of my neck.

"I'll be back. Be ready in 15 minutes." He said.

I watched him walk to my door to go to his room and get ready.

He opened the door and stopped, pulling a note that was taped to my door. He read it and smiled then handed it to me.

"You better be right where I left you." He winked and left.

I looked down at the note.

_Hey Guys,_

_We 'heard' you made up last night._

_Sorry, one of Jasper's patients had an emergency this morning and we had to take an early flight out. You're flight is still at 4PM. We left your tickets at the front desk under 'Bella Swan' Just remember to pick them up before you leave for the airport._

_We love you,_

_Alice and Jasper_

_XOXO_

I knew it must have been Alice's handwriting because it wasn't Jasper's.

I looked to the clock. _Shit!_ It was already 1PM. I smiled remember the long sex filled night, we probably didn't fall asleep until 5AM.

I threw my hair up and took a quick shower. I didn't have time to wash my hair. I took the short time in the shower to wonder if Alice and Jasper would be upset that they weren't here for this.

I decided that this wasn't about them. This was about us and we both wanted it this way.

I dried off and threw on my navy blue Beatles t-shirt, some skinny leg jeans and my black converse. I felt like myself for the first time in a long time. No heels and no tight dresses. _Thank God._

For the first time in a long time I felt like Bella Swan. And I knew it was because of Emmett.

I took my hair out and brushed it out with my fingers, it actually looked alright. I brushed my teeth then quickly put some mascara and chap stick on, hearing Emmett enter my hotel room again.

"Baby!" He called.

I came out of the bathroom and smiled, seeing him in a black Chicago Bears t-shirt and jeans. He looked so sexy.

I ran across the room and into his arms. My legs wrapped around his waist. He laughed as he grabbed my ass and held me up, looking up at me.

"You look perfect." He said.

I blushed. I had never felt better.

I was so excited, this was what I wanted. Him.

"So do you... Come on... Make me Mrs. McCarty." I smiled, loving the sound of that.

I leaned down and kiss his lips, the kiss deepened and I moaned.

After a minute he put me down and took my hand. We walked out of my room and made our way down to the casino.

"There's a chapel in the casino... I saw it when we first arrived." Emmett told me.

"Great." I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I must have looked like an idiot.

But Emmett looked so happy so that's all that mattered.

We entered the chapel and I laughed slightly seeing 'The King', or a bad impersonator, marrying a couple of young kids. They couldn't be over nineteen at the most.

I noticed a hand full of other couples sitting inside the chapel, waiting for their turns.

"Hello." I heard a gentle voice greet us and both Emmett and I turned to the middle aged woman. "Are you two love birds ready to tie the knot?" She asked us with a smile.

"Yes ma'am." Emmett answered and then gave me a smile and wink. I nodded my answer.

"Great. I'm Stacy. You can follow me."

We followed her hand in hand into a small office. She put some paper work in front of us and had us sign and pay. Emmett handed her his credit card and she asked for our ring sizes after we told her we didn't have any. Thankfully they offered some to the couples that didn't have their own.

We weren't sure so she had us try a few cheep bands on. Just plain, nothing special.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your copy of everything and the rings." She gave us another warm smile and left.

Emmett pulled me closer to him on the small couch. I sat sideways on his lap and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'll get you a nice ring when we get home. I promise." He said, kissing the top of my head. I held his hand in mine and brought it to my lips. I kissed his ring finger and looked up at him.

"Okay." I nodded and pulled him to kiss my lips.

"Here we go, you're all set. Take a seat in the chapel, it wont be long. Elvis works fast." She told us, making us both laugh.

Emmett and I walked back into the chapel and took a seat, watching the ridiculous Elvis impersonator as he married couple after couple. We sat on the pew with the church giggles at some of things that were said. Emmett and I couldn't help but laugh at him a couple of times.

I was on a cloud, I was so happy. I wasn't the kind of the girl that ever dreamed about planning a big fancy wedding. This was actually perfect. And not only because of the surroundings but the man beside me. He completed me in ways no one else ever could. This was perfect because of him.

I knew that maybe it wasn't romantic, but this was me, this was us. It wasn't really about Vegas or the impersonator, it was simply us becoming one in whatever way we could. I would never regret this.

"It's your turn." Stacy told us.

I was suddenly even more excited and happy. I didn't think it was possible.

Emmett held me close as we walked up to 'The King'. I couldn't help but giggle. I tried not to look at him because he only made me laugh more. I glued my eyes on Emmett once we were in front of the man that would marry us.

My giggles returned when he began talking.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are gathered here today to join Emmett and Bella..." He spoke with the same voice Elvis used to use.

"Hmm, you definitely are Bella, beautiful." He winked at me and I looked at Emmett with shock, but laughed.

_Was this guy hitting on me while he married me?_

Emmett eyed him, not amused and then his face softened again as he looked at me and the guy continued talking. I lost myself in Emmett's kind eyes. He gave me a wink as I was asked the question of whether I took Emmett to me my husband.

"I do." I nodded. I wanted to scream it over and over. _God, Yes! I do!_

Emmett was asked the same question.

"I do." He said, never taking his eyes off me.

I was asked to place Emmett's wedding band on his finger. I took his hand and place the band onto his ring finger.

This was a dream and it felt so right. I didn't have a doubt in my mind that he was the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

Emmett took my hand into his gently and placed the small band onto my ring finger then kissed my knuckles, making my heart beat with joy.

"You may kiss the bride, you lucky son of a..." I heard nothing else when Emmett took me in his arms and dipped me down in his arms, kissing my lips passionately. I held on around his shoulders as our kiss lasted longer than needed.

"Okay guys... Other people want to get married." I faintly heard the impersonator say with a laugh.

I laughed when Emmett broke the kiss and lifted me up in his arm bridal style.

"I love you, wifey." He winked as he carried me down the isle.

"I love you, hubby." I smiled and stroked his face.

Stacy met us at the door and handed us all of our paper work.

Emmett continued to carry me up to our floor. We kissed every few seconds until he put me down again.

We knew we had to get ready to leave, we were already pushing it with the flight. We had to get back to the real world.

He had a business to run and I had work to get back to. I wondered if Esme meant 'Get married.' when she told me to have 'Do something fun' this long weekend. I sure thought it was fun. It was the best weekend of my life.

"I'll meet you right here." Emmett kissed my forehead.

I nodded and gave him one more kiss before going back to my room.

I packed all my stuff. Time passed like it didn't even exist, I was too happy to notice the time anyway. I kept looking down at my left hand, it kept the smile on my face.

I met Emmett back in the hallway. He took my suitcase so all I had to carry was my handbag. We made our way down to the front desk to check out and get our tickets.

We made out in the back of the cab on the way to the airport. I really wanted my husband to make love to me, but we had a life time to make love. We had to go back home now and face reality. I could face anything as long as he was by my side.

We made it to the airport with just enough time to check in and get through security. We rushed to the gate and made it into our seats just before the gate close.

We sat in silence next to each other as I played with his hand in my lap, feeling his wedding band.

He leaned over and kissed me.

"How are we going to tell everyone?" I asked him, looking to him for answers.

"Well, Alice and Jasper planned that dinner tomorrow night with both our parents... We could tell them then... Sound good?" He asked, looking at me with happy eyes.

I sighed and nodded. "Should be interesting." I laughed.

I had never met his parents and he had never met my dad and Sue... I didn't see it going to well...

We'd let Alice and Jasper tell everyone their news first before we made our announcement. I was suddenly scared of telling my father and brother... And scared his parents wouldn't think I was good enough for their son... Scared Alice would be mad even.

I forgot my fears when Emmett brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it.

We talked a little and then sat peacefully as we arrived back to Chicago.

We got a cab back to Emmett's apartment.

His cursed as he realized he had 7 missed calls and voice mails. I watched him pace up and down as he listened to them and rubbed the back of his neck. I listened as he called Felix back.

"Well, can't you... Okay, Okay... Fine. Yeah. Whatever. I'll be there..." He sighed and hung up.

I looked to him for answers.

"I'm sorry, baby..." He put one arm around me and stroked my hair with his free hand. "I've got to get to the bar... They've been having a hard time without me. I kind of left them hanging..." He explained, he seemed so upset.

I nodded. "I understand..." I wasn't happy that he had to leave but I understood. "I'll be here when you get home." I smiled and stroked his face.

I moaned when his lips crushed mine in a long hard kiss. He softened it then kissed my forehead and grabbed his keys from the table as he let me go.

I gave him a smile and watched him leave.

I put my hands into my pockets and looked around with a sigh. I decided to make something to eat because we had been everywhere today and not really eaten. I looked around his kitchen and saw the essentials for spaghetti. I cooked up enough for Emmett too and put some in the fridge for when he got home. I left a note telling him where to find it. After that, I decided to take a relaxing bath in his over-sized tub. I remembered many relaxing nights in this tub. And I hoped there would be many more.

Once I was all clean I went to his room and opened his draw to take out one of his plain white t-shirts. It smelt like his detergent, I inhaled the smell and then slipped into it. I noticed a small piece of paper in the draw and picked it up.

I smiled noticing it was our photo booth pictures. He still had them too. I took them and put them up on his mirror then got into his big comfortable bed, on his side so I could smell his pillow.

I fell asleep to dreams of my husband... Emmett..


	18. The Eye of the Tiger

**Chapter 18:** The Eye of the Tiger**  
By:** courthale  
**POV:** Emmett

I unlocked my door after a long night at the bar. This shit sucked ass, hard. The whole night was mess up after mess up. We were running low on many of our essentials and being short staffed never helped. The girl I hired after Bella left, quit at about 6:30 tonight. The whole thing was a disaster and I had to clean the shit up. But I loved the place and I did what I had to.

I closed the door softly and locked it. I turned around to see that Bella had left the kitchen light on and I could see a piece of paper on the fridge. I put my keys on the table and walked over to read it.

_Hey handsome husband,_

_Just made some spaghetti and thought you might like it after the long day. You know how to use a microwave. Thank you for making this the best day of my life and making me your wife._

_Love,_

_Bella_

I smiled and felt all giddy all over again. I'm man enough to admit that I felt giddy. My sister is Alice, people.

I opened the fridge and saw the plate. I popped it into the microwave and set it. I walked into the bedroom quietly and saw Bella lying there in my clothes with the covers thrown from her petite body. Her legs were tangled in the sheets and she was on my side of the bed, clutching my pillow.

She looked so cute with her lips parted slightly, snoring quietly. Her bottom lip was jutted out and looked adorable. Her hair was sprawled out on the pillow and looked even darker with her pale skin shining in the moonlight. I walked over to her and kissed her pout away. She smiled then sighed in her sleep.

"Emmett." She said and I think my heart about melted. I loved that she said my name in her sleep. It meant even in her dreams she thought of me. I knew I dreamed of her.

I walked over to my dresser and something caught my eye. In the mirror were our pictures from the carnival. I smiled at the memories and how long it took us to finally get here. We were both so stubborn and I was glad we finally broke down. I don't know what I would do without her in my life again. Last time almost killed me.

I finally got my clothes together and took a quick shower before going and eating the food she left for me. I sat and contemplated some of the things we would be facing soon. Like where we would live. For now I just wanted to move her in with me. My place was bigger and having the money of my own business afforded me a bigger, nicer place.

Another thing to deal with were my parents. I was always the "trouble maker" so I didn't think they would be surprised. But by troublemaker, I meant the one who didn't latch onto them for anything. Alice didn't either, but she would always ask mom for clients and recommendations so they liked that about her. But, that is something to be discussed later. Then her dad and brother might decide to castrate me. I could always use the argument that he would never get grandkids, but I don't know if that would help or hurt my case.

I put my dishes away and made my way back to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I crawled into bed behind Bella and wrapped my arm around her. I scooted closer to her so her back was to my chest. I kissed her neck a few times and she snuggled into me.

"I love you." I whispered into her ear.

"Love you." She whispered sleepily. I chuckled and soon joined her in sleep.

I woke up to sounds coming from my kitchen. I stretched and realized that Bella's side of the bed was cold. I wondered how long she had been up and made my way to the kitchen to see Bella. She was at the sink rinsing something off and had her back to me. My boxers were rolled up so that you could see her long legs and her creamy thighs were just teasing me. She was humming and shaking her hips a bit back and forth.

I leaned against the door for a second just watching her. She was so amazing and now she was mine forever. The feelings made my soul feel like it could breath again. Her absence left a big gaping hole in my heart and it was good to have her back with me again.

I walked up behind her and put my arms around her waist. She melted into my embrace and tilted her head to the side as I kissed her neck. I nipped and sucked on her favorite spot and trailed my kisses up to her ear.

"Morning, Mrs. McCarty." I whispered. She giggled and brought her wet hand up to my neck. She turned her head and kissed my lips lightly.

"Good morning, husband." She said against my lips. I felt myself smile and kissed her more, only deeper this time. She moaned into my mouth and shut off the water. My hand crept up to just under her breast while the other stayed in her stomach.

"I'm hungry." I said to her and slipped my hand under the shirt she stole from me. Her breasts were bare under the shirt. I cupped one of them and then teased her nipple into a hard peak. She moaned and arched her back into my touch.

"I'm about to fix some breakfast." She said breathlessly. I shook my head and kissed her neck and anywhere I could find skin.

"Not exactly what I'm hungry for." I said and pushed my erection into her backside. She gripped the counter and pushed her hips back into me. My hand traveled lower that was still on her stomach. I slipped a hand into the waistband of the boxers and made a path to her core. I ran a finger along her folds and moaned. "So wet for me." I groaned. She bucked her hips into my hand and gasped when I circled her clit.

"I dreamed of you." She answered. I groaned again and put my forehead on her shoulder still working her with my hand.

"What was I doing?" I asked and kept up my motions on her breasts and slipped a finger inside her.

"About the same thing you are now." She said with a smile in her voice. I slipped in another finger and she gasped. "With less clothing." I chuckled and sucked on her neck.

"What else?" I prompted.

"Then you took me over the kitchen counter." She said breathlessly.

"Really?" I asked surprised. She had to be psychic.

"No." She laughed. "Just wanted you to do that now." I joined her laughter and kept up all my motions. She was soon moaning and gasping and I knew she was close.

"Are you close baby?" I asked into her ear and she nodded.

"So close." She gasped and then I felt her juices gush out of her. She was clenching around my fingers and she shuddered in my arms. I felt her knees weaken so I turned her and held her to me.

Once she calmed down, I hoisted her onto the counter. I never loved that these were the perfect height for this more than now. Her pussy was just level with my cock and I loved it. She reached over and practically ripped my shirt off me. Her hands roamed down my chest and I shivered with pleasure. She leaned down and sucked on my neck, trailing kisses down to my nipples where she licked and sucked them into her mouth. I moaned and wrapped my hands into her beautiful long hair.

"There." She said with a satisfied smile. I looked down and there was a trail of hickies from my neck to my chest. I just chuckled and kissed her lips softly.

"Marked me, huh?" I said teasingly.

She just nodded and threw her arms around my neck then scooted to the edge of the counter. I hooked my fingers in her…..well, my…. boxers and pulled them down. She lifted her hips to assist and once she was out of them she wrapped her legs around my waist. Her toes hooked into my boxers and brought them down.

I put my hands on her hips and guided myself to her entrance. We both let out a moan at the sensation of being joined again.

"Oh, god." She shuddered as I pulled out then thrust back in. I kept up a slow torturous pace. She gripped my ass to push me along and I just smiled into her shoulder, keeping up my same pace. "Fuck, Emmett. Go faster. Fuck me faster. Please, baby..." She grunted.

"Yeah, beg." I growled into her ear. She made a keening sound when I went faster and threw her head back. I just licked the sweat that was forming there.

"Fuck." She whispered and brought her hand to my neck. She jerked my head up and kissed me. She thrust her tongue into my mouth and stifled her moans into me. I could feel her orgasm as she clenched around me. She was breathing heavily and moaning. She broke our kiss and kissed her way to my ear.

"I want to feel you cum inside me." She whispered. I groaned and thrust even faster until I jerked a few more times and spilled into her. I rested against her chest as she stroked my sweaty hair. I took a huge gulp of air before I spoke.

"That was the first time since we got married." I chuckled. "This is so us." I said against her skin. She laughed and tugged on my hair. She brought my head up to her and kissed me.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." She said softly against them.

We decided to leave breakfast for now and go shower first. We didn't have sex, just washed each other and loved on another with our actions. When we finished we thought we would just go and get something while we were out. I promised Bella I would get her a ring and I was keeping that promise. So, after breakfast we were going to get wedding bands. I know I was excited.

When I questioned her about why she wasn't at work, she told me she had called in and told them she'd be working from home today. My little white liar. I was glad to have the day with her.

We stepped out of the shower and I went to get us some towels. I dried myself off and wrapped the towel around my waist then went to give Bella hers. I dried her off slowly before wrapping it around her.

We went to my…. I mean… our room and got dressed. I was just in my own worlds looking for something to wear when she threw some of my clothes onto the bed.

"Wear those. I love your ass in those jeans." She smiled. I looked over and she put my worn in A&F jeans along with one of my green and white baseball tee. I smiled at her and laughed.

"Yes, Ma'am." I saluted. She giggled and kissed me before going to her bag from Vegas. We would really need to get her stuff moved in here. I got dressed quick and went to make sure my hair wasn't a complete disaster.

When I came back out I stopped dead in my tracks. Bella was always her hottest as herself. And this time was no different. She was wearing this vintage Blondie t-shirt and jeans. The shirt hugged her in all the right places, but was loose fitting to be comfortable. The jeans hung low on her hips so when she reached or bent over a little sliver of skin would show. She was bending over getting something out of her bag just now so I came up behind her. I trailed a finger over the exposed skin of her back and she shivered. I smiled as she shot up and turned to me.

"Wow." She whispered. I smirked and kissed her lips.

"I'm ready, are you?" I asked and she nodded. She slipped on her flip-flops and grabbed her Ray Bans before turning out the bedroom light. I took her hand and grabbed my keys, heading out. She waited while I locked the door and then we walked down hand in hand to my car.

Once safely inside my Range Rover we decided to go ahead and have lunch since it was already about noon. I drove us to a restaurant close to the shopping centers and such. It was really busy, but I knew the owner and luckily he was there so we got seated immediately.

"So, how do you and McCarty know each other?" Colton asked after I introduced her as my wife. Colton and I went to school together and never really lost touch. He handed us our menus as we sat.

"Well, I used to work for him." She smiled at me and I returned it.

"Oh, dipping into the company pool. Interesting, McCarty." He mused. I just laughed and he said his goodbyes.

We ate and talked about how things would be from now on.

"Do you want to move in with me? My place is bigger." I asked her. She nodded.

"I think that would be perfect… For now." She finished. I looked at her and cocked my head to the side.

"For now?" I questioned.

"Well, some day I'd like to live in an actual house." She told me with a smile. I smiled back and nodded.

"Of course, my beautiful wife." I took her hand, that was resting on the table, and kissed it. She sighed and I winked at her.

We continued to talk about our future and plans of how things would go. Things like tonight and what we might do when we told our parents. I knew mine would most likely just blow it off but I was clueless as to Bella's father.

We quickly paid and then left, giving Colton a quick goodbye. We drove a little ways and found a mall that I knew had a jewelry store inside.

"I like these." Bella said immediately when we got inside. I walked over to where she was practically bouncing with excitement. I looked and saw a platinum band. It was simple and seemed just big enough for me. Next to it was a woman's band that had diamonds all around it. Yet again, it was simple but elegant. It was definitely perfect for my Bella.

"They're perfect, baby." I said and wrapped my arms around her and kissed her temple. She nodded and laced her fingers with mine that were resting on her stomach.

"Can I help you two?" A nice saleswoman asked. I looked at Bella and she nodded again, answering my silent question that she was sure.

"Yeah, we want to get these." I pointed with Bella's hand still in mine. The woman came around and unlocked the display case. She pulled out both the rings and another that looked like it went with the band for Bella's.

"These are wonderful choices." She put them on the counter and let us try them on. I think it was fate because they both fit perfectly.

"Perfect fits, I see." The woman smiled. I looked over to Bella and she smiled up at me. I kissed her lips softly and then pulled out my wallet. We put them both back down onto the counter and the lady took them over to the register. "Cash or credit?"

"Credit." I answered. Bella was wondering around the store looking around at some of the necklaces they had.

"I'll also have the ring here that matches her band." She held up a ring with diamonds all around it and a larger diamond in the center. It was perfect and I wanted to get it, but I didn't think Bella would let me.

"How about you hold it for me and I'll be back for it." I whispered and winked to tell her that it would be a surprise.

"Good choice." She whispered back. I chuckled and handed her my credit card. Once the purchase was made she was about to put them in a bag when I stopped her.

"We don't need that." I said to her and went up to Bella. We were in the middle of the store, but I wanted to one thing right.

_Well, sort of._

"Bella, baby." I said and knelt down on one knee in front of her. She turned around and gasped. I chuckled and looked around noticing we had already attracted quite the crowd.

"Emmett, get up." She whispered and I shook my head.

"No, I've got to do this part right." I laughed and she just crossed her arms over her chest, looking down at me.

_God, she's sexy._

"You do realize that this isn't the right order of things?" She questioned with a smirk. I just smiled back and winked. I took her left hand in mine and brought her ring up to her hand.

"Bella, will you already be my wife?" I asked. She giggled and nodded.

"Yes, you big dope." She said. I stood and took her into my arms, swinging her around. People started to clap and I just laughed harder.

If they only knew.

"She said YES!" I announced to the crowd as I put her down and raised my hands in victory. She swatted my chest playfully and took my ring from me then slipped it on my finger.

"And you're mine." She whispered and kissed my ring. When she smiled up at me I just had to kiss her lips. She kissed me back just as softly then took my hand.

"What now?" I asked as we stepped out of the store into the crowded mall. She thought for a minute then looked at the sign showing the different stores. She turned to me with a devious smirk on her face.

"I'm going to go to Victoria's Secret and you're going to find something to do while I shop for some surprises for my new husband." She said and wrapped her arms around my waist. I groaned and my head fell into her neck.

"Teasing isn't nice." I whispered, causing her to shiver.

"I plan to follow through." She said back and kissed my neck. I suddenly forgot we were in a crowded mall and was just about to take her up against the wall when she seemed to catch onto my train of thought. "Not here, big boy." She laughed. I groaned and let her go.

"How long are you going to be?" I asked her, planning to go back to the store to get the other ring.

"Maybe an hour. Sound good?" She asked. I nodded and gave her one last kiss. I watched her go up the escalator until she was out of sight. I made my way back over to the store and saw the woman already with a bag in hand.

"Cash or credit?" She asked again with a smile. I chuckled and reached for my wallet.

"Credit." I handed it over and soon I was walking around the mall, wasting time until Bella was done. I took the bag with the ring to the car so she wouldn't see it.

I found a movie and game store and looked around. I looked around for a while and found some good games and movies. I found Spinal Tap and Big, which I knew were some of Bella and my favorites. I was looking at a box collection of the Die Hard movies when I felt a tiny pair of familiar arms encircle my waist.

"Hey, I have a wife. We better not let her see this." I whispered and she smacked my back as she pulled away.

"Not funny." She said, laughing. She took the basket from my hands and looked through what I had.

"Oh my God! We have to watch this later at home." She said holding up a copy of The Outsiders. I just smiled and nodded. Her calling my place home was a nice feeling.

I tried looking into the pink bag that was hanging from her arm, but she pulled away from me.

"Later." She pointed a finger at me and narrowed her eyes.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." I put the box set I was looking at in the basket and took it to the counter. The guy behind the counter looked a hell of a lot less bored when Bella stepped up beside me.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" He asked, looking at her. I waved my cash in front of him.

"No." I said and wrapped my arm around Bella. She hugged me, letting her ring show and he backed down. I really liked that thing. He bagged everything up and told us to have a good day.

"I love it when you go all caveman on me." She whispered and squeezed my ass as we walked to the car.

"And I love it when you…" Her making an excited noise cut me off.

"Tattoos!" She said and pointed across the street. I followed the direction and saw a nice looking tattoo parlor. I looked down at her and she was looking up at me with those big green eyes, pleading me. I sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"What do you want?" I said once we got to the car.

"Well…" She said, looking into her lap. She seemed nervous. I hooked a finger under her chin and made her look me in the eyes. "What if we got matching ones?"

"Um…" I said, looking at the dash ahead of me. I was never one for needles.

"Come on." She leaned over the console and whispered into my ear. "It would look so sexy." I groaned and put my heads on the steering wheel.

"Fuck!" I muttered. "Fine." I turned the key and started the car. I drove across the street and parked in front of the shop.

We walked in and saw there were 4 chairs to sit in while being tattooed. There was a wall of art and 3 chairs to sit in while waiting. It was a clean looking place and very nice. There wasn't anyone in sight but the bell above the door alerted him.

"Be right there!" A male voice yelled. I held Bella's hand in mine and she squeezed it reassuringly. I just smiled at her as we approached the counter to wait. It didn't take long before a guy came around the partition to appear.

He had tattoos all over his arms and a lip piercing. He was tall and buff like me. I looked over at Bella and she stared at him a little too long. I nudged her and she turned back to me. She mouthed 'See, sexy.' As if to show me she was right. I just shook my head at her and looked at him.

"My names Jason. What can I do for you?" He said and shook both our hands.

"I'm Emmett and this is my wife Bella. We just wanted to get some matching tattoos." I told him and he nodded. He brought out a sketchbook from under the counter.

"Do you have a design picked out or do you want me to free hand it?" He asked and took out the pencil from behind his ear. I looked over to Bella for some help, cause I had no fucking clue.

"Free hand." She answered.

"Cool." He said and looked between us and smiled. "Spontaneous decision?" He questioned.

"Our whole relationship is spontaneous decisions." I chuckled and received an elbow to the ribs. "Ow!" I rubbed the spot and she glared at me.

"Anyways, yeah. I was thinking for me I want it on my inner wrist." She said happily.

"Kay. What about you?" He asked me.

"Umm…." I looked over to Bella again.

"You choice." She shrugged.

"Shoulder blade." I said and he nodded.

"What are you wanting?"

"I was thinking we should have our wedding date." She smiled at me and I couldn't think of anything better than that.

"Perfect." I told her honestly. "And our initials." I added.

"Oh yeah," She said excitedly. "Like intertwined with out wedding date at the bottom." I chuckled and nodded.

"Sounds great." I told her and kissed her temple.

We waited while he drew it all out with our input on some things. It looked pretty fucking awesome if you asked me. It was all black with something he called Lucinda Blackletter font. It had a B & E intertwined with a banner below showing our wedding date. Yesterday to be exact.

"Who wants to go first?" He asked once he was finished. I shrugged and Bella let go of my hand.

"I will. Show him how it is." She said to him.

"Cool with me. Come on back." We followed him and he set up all his stuff and set the.

I watched Bella sit in the chair. He put a soft arm rest between the two of them and too her arm across from it. He cleaned the spot that was to be tattooed and then transferred the image onto her skin.

"How's it look?" He questioned.

"Perfect." She nodded for him to go ahead and start.

Bella gave me a big smile as the guy turned to prepare the ink and needle. I almost ran out of the store when I heard the buzzing of the needle.

"Aren't you freaking out?" I asked, amazed at how brave my wife was.

"No, it only hurts a little." She winked and motioned for me to come closer.

I leaned down and kissed her lips as she moaned slightly into my mouth. I pulled back and noticed Jason had already started on her tattoo.

She didn't stop smiling, not even once. Jason talked to us about the wedding in Vegas while he worked.

"All done." He said. I looked over and it looked amazing. This part would be on her forever. She was showing the world that she would always be mine.

"Wow." I whispered. He cleaned up all the excess ink then put some antibacterial ointment on it. Then finished up by bandaging it.

"Let me just get set up for you. Take your shirt off and lean face down into the seat when you're ready." He walked back into an 'Employees Only' room. I pulled off my shirt and heard a groan from behind me.

"Oh god." Bella said and ran her hand down my back. "This is going to be so sexy." She kissed my shoulder and sat in the chair next to me. I chuckled.

"Come here." I whispered. Her face got closer to mine and I reached up and kissed her lips with only a bit of pressure. "I love you."

"As I love you." She said back.

Jason soon returned and repeated the same thing, but on my shoulder. He asked me if I liked it in the location he had put it in. I didn't have a chance to answer because Bella interrupted.

"It's perfect!" She said.

Jason laughed. "I do anything my girl says too.. I get it." He shook his head.

I settled into the seat and Bella took my hand. I heard the needle buzzing again as Jason got ready. I squeezed Bella's hand and she gave me a warm smile.

"Don't be scared, baby." She whispered.

Jason informed me that he was about to begin. I gave him the go ahead.

It was a strange feeling. It felt like my skin was burning, but it wasn't too bad.

"You're going to get rewarded later tonight for being so brave." Bella whispered into my ear and made me smirk at the thought.

Jason finished up and cleaned it up the same way he cleaned Bella's.

"There's a mirror over there. Go check it out." I got out of the seat and went to the mirror.

"Wow, thanks man. This is really great." I said.

He bandaged my shoulder blade up and gave us aftercare instructions.

We paid quickly and made our to her apartment. She gathered some things and we returned to our place.

We needed to get ready for dinner tonight. I was scared as hell about what was going to happen but as long as Bella was with me I was more than okay.

I could fight for this.

_It's the eye of the tiger. It's the thrill of the fight…_

Ha! Rocky be with me!


	19. The Hypocrites

**Chapter 17:** The   Hypocrites**  
By:** Crash Hale  
**POV:** Bella

I packed a bag with clothes for tonight, for work tomorrow and a few other things, then Emmett and I headed back to get ready for dinner with Jasper, Alice and our parents. I was nervous as hell, but decided to not freak out until I was just outside the restaurant.

Emmet sat down on the edge of the bathtub and I washed his tattoo as was needed after an hour. I kissed the back of his neck. It looked so good on his muscular back. I covered it with a fresh bandage so he wouldn't get blood on his white shirt.

Then I washed my own tattoo and covered it again. It wasn't needed, but I didn't want Jasper and dad seeing it just yet.

"It's time to go, baby." Emmett called from the front door.

I completed my black top and pants with some black high heels and joined him at the door.

"You look amazing." Emmett said.

We hadn't talked too much since we started getting ready and I knew it was because we were both a little scared of how everyone would react.

Emmett held my hand as he drove to the posh french restaurant. Once we were parked, Emmett handed me his ring. I took my own one off too and placed them into my clutch purse. We'd put them back on later... After everyone knew we were now husband and wife.

He wrapped his arm around me and I looked up at him with worry. He kissed my forehead.

"It will be alright." He assured me and I nodded, wanting desperately to believe him.

We walked inside.

"We're meeting with Alice McCarty." Emmett informed the host. I knew Alice gave that name just so our parents wouldn't question her for putting Swan down instead.

When we came to the table I noticed everyone was already there. Dad and Sue were sitting next to each other as were Jasper and Alice. And then there were Emmett's parents, strangers to me and yet we were related.

Everyone stood up to greet us. I saw his father give us a knowing smile as he saw we were holding hands.

"Hello." He gave me a smile.

I couldn't help but smile right back at him. I felt like I was looking at Emmett in 20 years from now. He was tall and built with bright blue eyes and blonde hair.

"These are my parents, Dave and Trish. And this is Bella." Emmett said.

I shook his dad's hand. "Nice to meet you." I felt myself blush as fear kicked in again.

"Hello, honey." Trish said. She looked like an older version of Alice too. Emmett was right when he told me that he took after his dad's looks and Alice after their mother.

"Umm, this is my dad, Charlie and Sue." Emmett shook their hands. "This is Emmett."

Although dad was giving him a glare as he sat down, he still hugged me hello.

"You didn't tell me you were dating someone. We'll talk about this later." Charlie said quietly so only I could hear.

Being a detective, he tended to over react.

I wondered what he'd say when he found out that I wasn't just dating Emmett.

The tension between everyone loosened as we ordered and simply chatted about nothing too important.

Dad started to like Emmett as soon as he found out that he owned a sports bar. Now they were deep in conversation about sports. Dad was laughing and it was obvious that he was impressed by my choice of men because he kept giving me a small, approving smile.

Alice, Jasper and Sue talked about how nice the food tasted and how lovely our waiter was. So here I was answering Dave and Trish's many questions.

Where I worked, where I lived, where I went to school...

They seemed to like me because they said I was so much nicer than "That Hale girl." I guessed they were talking about Rosalie.

"So how long have you and Emmett been dating? He never told us about you." Trish asked.

I panicked again, not knowing how to answer.

Alice, my saviour, interrupted us by speaking up. I knew she was ready to tell everyone what we were here for.

"So... Sue just asked us why we asked everyone here for dinner tonight and Jasper and I figure there's no better time than now to break the news." Alice almost bounced in her seat with joy.

"Are you pregnant?" Dave stopped her speech.

"Daddy! No. Now let me finish." She shook her head with a sigh.

"Are you two love birds getting married?" Trish gave them a teasing smile.

"Actually, mom... We already did." She held her breath as she waited for everyone to react.

Emmett grabbed the hand that was in my lap and held it. I looked to him for a second and he gave me a small wink. I knew he was scared too, but he was just being brave for me now.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"Alice and I... We went to Vegas this weekend. We love each other and we feel we made the right choice. There's no one else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with." Jasper was now looking into Alice's eyes, all in love like they always did.

She cupped his face and he leaned in to kiss her like no one was watching.

"You two knew about this?" Dave questioned Emmett and I.

"Yes dad, we went with them." Emmett said.

Everyone looked back at a happy looking Alice and Jasper.

Trish broke the silence with a laugh.

"Well, we can see that you two are happy and that's all that's important, right?" She smiled and pulled Alice into a big hug.

"Congratulations, son." Dad said with a laugh. "What a surprise." He gave Jasper a hug as everyone started to congratulate them now.

"Come here sweetie, I want to hug my new daughter." Charlie hugged Alice as she hugged him tightly in return.

Letting Alice and Jasper break their news first was a good idea because now we saw how happy everyone was for them. Maybe they'd be happy for us too.

Emmett put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer. I put her head against his shoulder and neck as we watched everyone.

I watched Alice take their wedding rings out of her handbag and they put them back on. She now showed off her beautiful flashy ring. It was perfect for her.

Finally everyone settled down a little after the dessert was served. Emmett continued to hold me close to him as I felt safe in his arms. He kissed the top of my head as Dave laughed.

"I see we might have another wedding coming up with these two." He teased.

I pulled back and looked to Emmett as I felt a blush creep across my cheeks.

"Yeah, maybe not for a couple of years. My Bella doesn't rush into things." Charlie spoke up, protectively.

I felt stiff again. Dad didn't seem to know me very well. Emmett and I rushed into everything together... But I loved every second of it.

Emmett gave me a look, as if asking if now was the time. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"What?" Charlie asked. "What was that?" He pointed between the two of us and demanded to know what the silent conversation Emmett and I just had was about.

"Actually, we are glad everyone is here tonight... Because we have some news to share with everyone as well." Emmett said as he rubbed the back of my hand with this thumb. I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat and almost chocked when Alice made her excitement known.

"Oh. My. God!" Alice gave us a big smile and sat up in her chair. It seemed she knew what Emmett was about to say.

Emmett looked to Alice for a second and told her to stop acting crazy by a simple glance.

"Sorry..." Alice shrugged, but continued to bounce in her seat.

"As I said we're glad everyone could be together tonight because Bella and I have something to tell everyone as well..." Emmett tried it again, but was cut off a second time, only now by my father.

"You got my little girl pregnant!" He even scared me with that voice. I could only imagine how Emmett felt with that evil look he was getting from Charlie. "I knew you were no good the moment I saw you." He went on to say.

"No Sir, we're not pregnant... We just... got married the day after Alice and Jasper did." He gave me a smile as I felt my heart sink. I know just knew my family would be angry with me.

Alice now screamed with excitement and jumped out of her seat and into Emmett's arms.

Emmett laughed as he got out of his seat so he could better hug his happy sister.

"Em... I can't believe it. That's so great!" She said. "I'm only a little mad I wasn't there... But I'm too happy to really be mad." She explained to him.

My heart stopped when I saw the way dad and Jasper were looking at me from across the table. They were so disappointed and... Angry?

"Oh, what exciting news. Congratulations, honey." Trish pulled me into a gentle hug and I returned it.

"Welcome to the family, Bella." Dave smiled at me and gave me a hug as well.

"No. You can't welcome her to your family when she didn't actually marry your son." We all looked to my father when he spoke those words.

"My daughter would never marry a man that she hasn't even known long enough to tell me about." He explained, acting calm now like he really chose not to believe me.

"Dad... I..." I shook my head. I didn't know what to say.

"Tell them that what he just said isn't true, Bells." Dad sounded demanding again.

"I can't tell you that, dad." I looked down into my lap.

"Then you are pregnant! Why else would you do something so stupid?"

"Because I love him!" I almost yelled back at my father.

This was not right. He was all happy for his son and he was yelling at me, saying it was stupid. It was not stupid!

Emmett let Alice go and sat back down by me. He placed his hand on my thigh and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear as he kissed my cheek.

"She's right, Sir. We did this because we loved each other, not to hurt anyone, not because we're pregnant... Because I love your daughter, more than life itself and I want to make her happy, for the rest of our lives... I promise she's safe with me." Emmett told him. I loved him for being so brave.

Jasper laughed. I knew that laugh, it was not a happy one.

"You do realize you're talking about the same girl that used you for a story. The same girl you wouldn't talk to for over a month, the same girl you have more problems with than I can count with both hands?" Jasper asked Emmett.

Emmett looked offended and I felt so ashamed because he was right. I was that girl.

"Hey! Don't talk to me like that about her, man." Emmett warned.

Jasper ignored Emmett now and turned to me.

"Seriously. What is wrong with you?" Jasper asked me with his voice raised.

"Nothing." I almost whispered, taken back by his anger.

"Bella, do you have any idea what a big mistake this is? For you both. You two have more issues than most of my patients... You're both years away from being ready for this." Jasper told me.

I couldn't breathe. I held back tears as both my father and brother looked at me like I was the biggest screw up that ever walked the face of the earth. _I wasn't, God damn it!_

"How can you say that to me?" I finally managed to get out.

"We're meant to be there for one another... I was there for you. I didn't question you once about Alice because I know when you say she's the one, then she is. Just like you should know Emmett is the one for me." I felt so angry at him.

"Jasper!" Alice warned, she looked very angry with her new husband.

"Excuse me... Could you please keep it down." Our waiter asked as I now noticed everyone inside the restaurant was looking at us.

Jasper gave me another look and shook his head. He pushed himself from the table and left quickly. Alice sighed and excused herself, she looked pretty angry herself. But she was angry with Jasper, not us. At least we had her on our side.

"You're not upset about this?" Charlie asked Dave and Trish.

They looked at each other and laughed slightly.

"It's expected of Emmett. He always does what he wants." Trish rolled her eyes.

I heard Emmett sigh and saw him shake his head. I knew how he felt about his parents. Of course he could do as he wanted, they were never there to tell him not to. I saw that now, in the way that they didn't really care either way about both Emmett and Alice. It was like the news didn't even affect them.

"Maybe we should leave. You're upset. I don't want you saying anything else you might regret later." Sue told my father as she tried to sooth him.

"You're right." He looked to Sue with a nod.

"Waiter! Check please!" Charlie called.

"Oh, no need. We've got this." Dave told him.

"Great. Let's go Sue." He must have really wanted to leave because never before in my life had dad ever let someone else pay for dinner.

Sue gave me a small sorry smile as I sat there, without a clue as to what I should do.

"Goodnight." She told us and I watched them leave.

Emmett pulled me closer and kissed my cheek. I looked into his blue eyes, I needed and escape.

"Let's go home, baby." He said, stroking my cheek with the back of his hand.

"I guess we can use the money we were saving for their weddings to finally get that yacht." I faintly heard Trish while Dave chuckled.

Both Emmett and I looked at them. The two were the only one's not affected by our news. They both sat there, sipping on their red wine with smiles on their faces. It was so odd.

I just wanted to go home and be in Emmett's arms.

He must have read my mind because he lifted me to my feet.

"We're going to be off. Thanks for dinner." He told them.

"Of course. It was nice to meet you, Bella." They stayed seated as Emmett and I left.

We walked out to the car and before he opened the door for me he just let me hold onto him for a long while. His arms were wrapped around me and I was safe and happy in them. I finally looked up at him as he cupped my cheek as I closed my eyes, leaning into his touch.

"It's going to be okay, you know. They're just a little surprised. They love you. Things will get better. I promise." He kissed my lips as he soothed me with his kind words.

I knew he was right. It was simply a matter of time until both Jasper and my father calmed down and accepted that I was Emmett's wife. We'd show them by sticking with each other.

I knew they thought we had issues, but we didn't. We screwed up enough to know not to ever hurt each other again. I didn't meant to hurt him and he knew that now, just like I knew he was sorry for hurting me. Emmett and I were trying to get passed that... We didn't need anymore apologizing. We were okay, we had no problems left. We only had love left for one another.

"It just sucks... Dad was so happy for Jasper... And I've always stood by whatever Jasper does... I don't know why he thinks I screw everything up." I told Emmett as he gave me a sad look. I had to admit, I was a screw up, but not about this. Not about my Emmett. He was the best thing that ever happen to me. I could never love someone the way I loved him.

"They didn't mean it, baby. You'll see, with time, they will understand and see that we have nothing but love between us." I nodded as Emmett told me this. I believed him, he was right.... His words were true.

I smiled slightly when he moved down for a kiss. I held him tightly as his lips formed to mine, pressing against each other with just a little force. I needed his love more than I needed air.

He opened the door for me and we drove home in silence. He gave my hand kiss after kiss as he held it, making me smile every time. He was helping me stay happy. Although my dad's and Jasper's words hurt, I couldn't do anything now so I focused on the most loving person I knew; my husband.

We arrived back home and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You want to talk?" He asked.

I shook my head 'no'.

"Want to lay down and I'll give you a massage?" He went on to asked.

I smiled at that one. "No, but I will hold you to that one for tomorrow night." I said and he smiled in return.

"Of course, baby... So what do you want to do now?... Anything. You name it." He put my favorite set of dimples on display again. He was perfect... I was so in love.

"I love you so much..." I sighed happily.

"I love you." He gave me a smirk at my random statement of love.

I kissed his sweet lips once more and looked back at his perfect face. I'd never get sick of looking at him.

"Let's put our rings back on for starters." I said.

I took our rings out and placed them back on our fingers. I kissed his ring on his finger as he smiled at me.

"You're not leaving me tonight." I told him, not giving him a choice in the matter.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He winked. "So what happens next?"

I pulled back with a smile.

"You give me a couple of minutes and meet me in the bedroom when I call for you." I smiled while biting down on my lip.

"Anything you say." He tapped my ass lightly as I walked away.

I would not worry about my family now because I knew this would soon be over... I had plans for tonight and I'd follow through. There was no need for me to not be happy just because dad and Jasper thought I did something stupid. I knew they were wrong and Emmett was right here with me now, now and forever. That's all that mattered. He was my family now too. The family I chose.

I changed into my new Victoria's Secret outfit. I knew he'd love it and I hadn't had a chance to do this for him yet so I was excited too.

I slipped the small thong on and the matching bra and body slip. It was a light cream and black color. I pulled the thigh high black see through stockings on and attached them to the garter belt then slipped my black high heels back on.

"Baby!" I called and within a second he was opening the door.

"Fuck... Me..." His eyes explored my little outfit as he stood there, very obviously approving of it.

"Oh, I plan to." I told him as I told him to come closer with my finger, pointing him to me.

He walked over to me and I pushed him down to sit on the bed. He gave me a smile as he watched me, his hands moved up my thighs and to my ass. He pulled me to his chest as I placed my hands onto his shoulders and looked down at him. He simply looked back up at me with more love in his eyes than ever before.

I slowly moved my legs up until I was straddling his lap and grinding of his erection. He gripped my ass tighter as he groaned at the amazing friction between our bodies.

"You're so sexy." I hear him say right before he kissed my neck, right where I liked.

I moaned and closed my eyes.

"You're so big..." I smiled slightly. He really was though. I could feel him right though his pants and it made me wet.

"Yeah... You like it. Don't you?" He asked against my neck.

"Yes..." I breathed as he sucked on my neck and my hands worked on undoing his shirt. I needed to see his God like body.

I finally pushed it down his arms then pulled the bandage off his tattoo, to let it breathe and heal. I loved that he loved me so much that he got something like this. It showed we'd always be together. We'd never forget how special our marriage was. It was cheap and funny, but it was us and I loved it.

I felt his strong chest and arms, feeling his muscles flex as his hands moved from my ass to my thighs and up my hips to my waist. God, his body was so amazing, I could not get enough. I leaned down and placed kisses over his shoulders and neck.

I smiled and pushed him back to lay on the bed. He raised his eyebrows at me as I continued my kisses on his chest while looking up at him through my lashes. I came to his nipples and placed gentle kisses on them both before tasting him with my tongue. They hardened against my soft kisses and I continued down to his stunning 6 pack. I loved how his hard muscles felt under my soft lips.

His hand came into a tangle with my hair as I reached his cute belly button and licked slow circles around it. I hooked my fingers into the waistband of his pants as I kissed his lower stomach now.

A smirk came across my face as I moved back up and continued to kiss his large, toned arm... Reminding me how easily he held me in them. How strong he was.

"Bella..." He sighed in frustration while I continued my slow kisses.

"Emmett..." I smiled as I kissed his defined jaw and neck then moved to his other arm, kissing all the way down to the palm of his hand.

His hand cupped my face gently as he looked down at me and I gave him a smile. I finally undid his belt and pants then pulled them down, freeing his dick for more exciting things.

I was already socking through my new lacy thong. Touching his body was just too much, it felt so good.

I stood up off the bed and pulled his pants and boxers all the way off. His shoes and socks were already off before he even entered the room so now he was completely naked for me, the way I liked him to be.

I ran both my hands up his strong legs and placed a kiss of each knee.

"Baby..." He moaned while pleading me.

"Is there anything I forgot to kiss and pay attention to?" I questioned, acting innocently.

"You know what you missed." He gave me a smirk as his hand found it's way back into my hair. "Let me feel your hot little mouth..." He groaned and pulled on my hair a little.

"God, Emmett... All you had to do was ask, baby." I laughed as I took him into my hand and his head fell back on the bed.

I licked my lips and bit them as I stroked him. My hungry mouth didn't wait long to take all I could of him. He really was big, but I loved sucking him off so I took him down my throat. I had gotten better at it because of him. I knew he liked it.

"Baby... Oh, shit... Come back to me." Emmett tucked on my hair gently and pulled my mouth off him.

I frowned at the lose and looked up at him with a pout.

"I want to see my beautiful wife and I can't do that when you're fast at work down there with your very eager buddy." He smirked, using the name I used for his penis.

I sat up and straddled his stomach as I pushed my hair back, giving him a view of me.

I pulled on my own hair as my head fell back once his hands trailed up my sides and to my covered breasts.

His hands moved back down my stomach, hips and to my thighs. His fingers hooked onto the straps of my garter belt.

"This little outfit is my new favorite." Emmett told me as he massaged my thighs now, making every part of my body want him even more.

I loved being like this, in _our_ bedroom with nothing but the moonlight. It felt like all that existed right now was us... We were the only one's in the world. As long as he was with me, I needed nothing more.

I yelled out in surprise and then laughed as Emmett grabbed my ass suddenly and flipped me down onto my back and locked me down below him. I smiled while looking up into his eyes.

"Should I show you how mean it is to be teased?" He raised his eyebrows at me with a playful smirk playing across his face.

"No..." I spoke softly and shook my head. This had already gone on long enough.

He stepped off the bed and I propped myself up on my elbows to look at him. He was really a sight to see... More beautiful than anything else in my world.

He undid the straps of my garter built and moved his fingers into the sides of my thong. I lifted my hips for him and he pulled it down my legs slowly. I blushed when he looked to my wet panties in his hand and raised his eyebrows at me again.

"God, baby. You ruined these already." He teased with humor in his voice.

"No... You did." I raised my own eyebrows, copying his look.

"Oh, well..." He shrugged and threw them over his shoulder, making me laugh. He then took both my high heels off, setting both my feet flat down on the bed so my knees were raised and my legs spread. I smiled, realizing he wasn't going to make me wait.

I relaxed down into the bed again as his kisses started on my covered knee, they slowly moved up my thigh, half way finding my naked thigh where the stockings stopped. He was so close and I was already seconds away from coming.

If that didn't prove how good he was, then I didn't know what did. The man didn't even have to touch me there and I could have already climaxed. I inhaled deeply when his hands moved onto my inner thighs, so close to my center that I could almost feel him, he pushed my legs further apart.

"So wet for me, baby... Did you already come while I wasn't looking or something?" I could feel his breath against my wetness. I was throbbing with need for his tongue, his mouth, his hands, his massive erection... Anything! For God sakes! What was he waiting for?

I reached my hands down to his head to pushed him down on me, but he was too quick and caught both my wrists with his tight grip. I moaned in frustration and pain as he pressed down on the sore skin of my fresh tattoo... God, it turned me on even more.

He forced my hands to my sides and held them there as he gave me an evil smirk and moved his face away from me, placing gentle kisses along my lower stomach, where it was exposed to him.

"Emmett..." I pleaded.

"Bella..." _He was mocking me!?_

I guess I deserved it because I had done the same thing to him just earlier.

"I love you, don't make me wait." I pouted my lips as he moved over me, his erection brushed against my thigh and made me even more excited. I twisted my wrists in his hold and held onto his wrists too.

He brought my right hand up with his left and kissed my palm before letting it go. I stroked the side of his face with my, now free, hand. He brought my right hand up with his left and gave it a kiss also, the released it as well.

I cupped his face with both hands now and felt him settle between my legs. His face moved closer to mine as I closed my eyes.

"I love you." He said before his lips took mine in a soft kiss.

I moaned into his mouth at the amazing feeling of his dick slighting up and down my clit. It felt so good. I grabbed the back of his neck with my hand to deepen the kiss. I moved my legs around his and then he pushed himself into me and slid all his length in, my cry against his lips sounded more like a moan.

I broke the kiss and threw my head back on the bed, as my back arched and he moved back and forward slowly.

"Oh, shit..." My breathing picked up along with his as he picked up the pace, his hands holding my hips in place.

Not even five minutes after he started my first orgasm hit. I was already so worked up that it didn't take too long. Once my eyes opened I noticed he looked very proud of himself, and he should be. No one else did this to me.

"You okay there, baby?" He questioned with a tease to his tone

"Never better." I gave a slight nod and he continued.

I love doing this with him. I never felt so loved. And love making with him, my husband, my Emmett... was so special it almost made me want to cry, but I didn't because I was so happy.

I flipped him over half way through and started to ride him slowly. His hands moved to my covered breasts and he groaned, giving me an almost angry look.

I laughed light and it soon turned into a moan when he trust up into me. I reached for my bra straps and pulled them down and off my arms so that he could pull the bra down my waist and see what he wanted.

He did just that, now leaving the bra and body slip bunched up around my waist. Grabbing my breasts roughly, he sent me over the edge again.

"Oh, Em..." I threw my head back as his hands grabbed my waist and made me move back and forward on his hard cock, riding out my orgasm.

I collapsed onto his chest and tried my hardest to breathe. His hands moved gently up and down my back until one wrapped around my waist and the other slapped my ass, making me flinch.

"Ow." I moaned and laughed again when he flipped me back under him.

He kisses and licked my neck, chest and breasts as he continued to love me. This was the most romantic night of my life. I was making love to my husband... My _husband_. I couldn't believe I was so lucky that he was mine.

His noises picked up as his face stayed hidden in my neck. I could tell he was trying to hold on and last longer.

"I want you to come inside me... Now, baby... Now." I whispered against his ear as I stroked his sweaty hair gently.

After another few hard, deep thrusts I felt him explode and it made me come, hard, again. I held him tight as I cried out in ecstasy again.

He bit my neck lightly then licked the skin and relaxed above me, letting me feel his whole weight now.

"Shower..." I breathed as he got off me and rolled onto his back.

"Yeah." He nodded, catching his breath.

I slipped the bra, body slip and garter belt down my hips and then pulled the stockings off as well. I took Emmett's hand and he joined me in the bathroom for a hot shower before bed.

I sighed as I stood in front of the mirror the next morning. I tucked on my shirt to put it in place over my knee high black shirt. I didn't want to go to work today. My ring was shinier than anything I had ever worn and after today everyone would know.

I couldn't help but smile as Emmett wrapped his arms around me and came into view behind me in the mirror.

"You going to be okay today?" He asked as he kissed my exposed neck.

"Yeah." I took a deep breath. I was a big girl. I'd be fine. "You?" I questioned.

"I'm good, baby." He nodded.

I snuggled into his back for a moment.

"So I'm going to go to the bar to get everything caught up and I'll pick you up so we can have lunch together?" He went over our plans.

"Yep." I knew he had a lot going with the bar and it was stressful. I felt really bad.

I moved around in his arms and looked up at him once we were facing each other.

"I know this is weird, but... Ummm... If you need help, you can ask me. I know it's been crazy there." I bit my lip, hoping he didn't think I was crazy for offering.

He gave me a warm smile and nodded. "Thank you. I'll keep it in mind, but you have a job too. I don't want to over work my beautiful wife."

"Too late." I teased as he shrugged with an innocent look. He was anything but.

We said our goodbyes and I made my way to work.

Of course Angelina was the first one to notice the ring. She screamed with joy and demanded answers. It wasn't long before everyone in the office was around me, asking question after question.

I was shocked at how supportive everyone was and how happy they seemed for me. Before I knew it, lunch time had arrived and everyone was throwing a little party for me in the office. I couldn't say no because I was so touched. So when Emmett came to pick me up, I'd just ask him to stay. I knew everyone would be happy to meet him.

I wondered where Emmett was. He was meant to be here 15 minutes ago. I checked my phone and noticed I had a text from him.

_Out front!_ - Is all it said.

In total confusion I made my way down to the entrance.

I smiled when I saw a stressed out, angry Emmett with our security guard.

"Sir, please calm down. You are not allowed in here." The guard told him calmly.

"My wife works here." He explained in frustration.

"Right, you expect me to believe she's your wife. We've been given orders not to let you in."

Emmett threw his hands out in frustration and went back to his cell phone, probably to call me.

I quickly made my way over.

"He's with me." I smiled at the guard before throwing my arms around Emmett and kissing him like we had been apart for much longer than just four hours.

The guard shook his head like he did not understand us, but finally let Emmett in with me.

He ended up staying throughout lunch and even got into a little conversation with Esme. I could tell she was happy that I was happy and she could probably tell what a good guy Emmett was. I hoped he didn't feel too uncomfortable here because of the article and all... He seemed fine to me.

I walked him out and told him I'd see him when I got home. We'd be moving me in next week some time so I was going to stop by my apartment and get a few more things. We shared a long kiss and I went back to work.

I went back to wondering about the bar... I'm sure Emmett's employee wouldn't be as happy as my co-workers were over our news.


	20. The Mending of Fences

**Chapter 20:** The Mending of Fences  
**By:** courthale  
**POV:** Emmett

I left Bella's work that day with a mixture of feelings. I had shit coming at me from every angle but I didn't want to worry Bella with it, especially since she seemed happy considering her dad and brother's reactions.

Let's just say the bar wasn't very receptive to the news that I got married to her. The article shit was behind me, yeah it still hurt, but I was moving past it. I know longer held her responsible for it. But that didn't mean my closest friends and employees, like Paul and Heidi, were very receptive.

"_Dude, what's that?" Paul asked when I began to put away some glasses. I looked to where he was pointing and saw my wedding band. I laughed humorlessly and started back up with the glasses where I left off._

"_A wedding band." I answered._

"_No shit Sherlock, but why the fuck are you wearing one?" He asked, coming closer to me. I sighed and decided to get it over with._

"_I got married this weekend when I went to Vegas." I told him._

"_Fuck, really?" He laughed and patted my back. "Is she a showgirl, or maybe a stripper?" He said, looking off into the distance imagining something. I shook my head and gulped down the fear._

"_Bella." I answered. He stopped his movements along with about three others who were listening to our conversation._

_He chuckled, "I thought I just heard you say Bella." He laughed again and I nodded. He stopped laughing and just looked at me. "You have to be fucking kidding me, right?" He asked seriously. I shook my head 'no'. _

_The rest of the day, until lunch with Bella, was interesting. Everyone kept to himself or herself but I knew they all thought I was crazy. _

"Hey." Felix grumbled when I made my way back behind the bar. I took off my jacket and set it under the bar.

"Not too busy. How about you go on home. You've been here since 6 right?" I said and patted him on the back. He nodded and handed of the bottle opener.

"Later." He yelled back. I sighed and got to work on the few orders we had.

A few hours later we were backed. I was fucking desperate because I sent Felix home and now one of my girls came down with mono. I called every fucking person I could think of and no one could come in. I looked at my cell and the number on the display for five minutes before I got the nerve to press the 'call' button.

"Emmett, baby, what is it?" Bella answered with a yawn.

"Shit, baby. I'm sorry. You must be tired." I cursed my self for calling her.

"No, I just fell asleep after I got home. It was bored sleeping not tired sleeping. What's up?" She asked as I heard some ruffling around.

"Are you in bed?" I asked, momentarily distracted by the thought of her in our bed.

"Mhm." She hummed.

"SHIT!" I heard from the kitchen and was brought back down to earth.

"What was that?" She asked, sounding concerned.

"Baby, can you come and help out at the bar? I wouldn't ask unless I had to." I pleaded with an apology in my tone.

"Of course. Just…." She paused.

"What?" I prodded.

"Can I just wear like black slacks and a shirt? I really don't want to wear that uniform." She asked and I could just see her biting her lower lip. I smirked.

"Do you really think I would let these other men see my wife in only a way I'm supposed to?" I chuckled. I could hear her sigh in relieve and some more rustling.

"Okay, be there soon." She said and hung up.

About 20 minutes later, she walked through the door with her hair up in a clip and her all black attire. She looked so fucking sexy. I wasn't sure she ever needed that uniform to get the tips she did.

"Hey." She said and walked behind the bar.

"Hey, baby." I said and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Let me get this all caught up." She said and took all the receipts and got to work. Yet another thing she was sexy at, bartending.

"So, she's above wearing the uniforms now?" I heard as I walked to my office to grab some receipt paper.

"I saw. Who knows? Emmett may have a shitty judge of character, but I don't think he would have married her unless he was sure." It sounded like Heidi and Kate.

"I guess. I just don't want him to get hurt again, ya know?" I sighed and walked back to the bar.

"Order up." Bella yelled. Kate ran out from behind me and went to get the order. She gave Bella a tight smile and went to serve the table. I could tell it would be tough, but hopefully they would trust me in this.

A few hours later we were all sitting having beers. We closed a little over 15 minutes ago and we were stalling having to clean up. Kate raised her glass.

"To the newlyweds." She smiled at me. I smiled back and raised my glass. Everyone clinked glasses and some mumbled congrats. It was going to be a long road for sure.

"Oh fuck! I need a nice long bath." Bella sighed as we stepped into our apartment. I laughed and nodded.

"This was just another one of those days. Let me start it for you." I kissed her lips softly then went into the bathroom. She sat on the counter as I worked.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"Don't worry, baby. I just feel bad that I had to call you even though you just got off work." I answered and pour some of her body wash into the tub.

She sighed and I heard her walk over to me. I looked over my shoulder just as she wrapped her arms around me. She put her forehead in between my shoulder blades. It was my turn to let out a contented sigh.

"Don't worry. I don't need to be at work until 11:00 tomorrow anyway." She shrugged and began unbuttoning her shirt. I pulled mine off too.

Once we were fully undressed, I slipped in first. She slid in easily between my legs and rested on my chest. I grabbed a washcloth and put some water on it. There were enough bubbles, so I just collected some and began to rub her shoulders.

"Hmmm, that feels nice." She murmured. I chuckled and kissed her shoulder.

"Good, I love making you feel good." I said into her ear huskily. She giggled and leaned her head to the side for me to have better access.

"God, I love you." She groaned when I nibbled on her neck. I bit her roughly and soothed it quickly with my tongue. Her breath hitched and faltered occasionally, letting me know I was doing something right. I thoroughly cleaned her whole body as I kissed and sucked on her flesh.

"My turn." She said and turned around in my lap. I just laughed at her enthusiasm. She washed my shoulders and down my arms to my hands. She took her time ogling and washing my chest. I was in no hurry, so I just let her have her fun.

When she was finished washing me, she pulled the plug to let the water drain then we both got out of the tub. She tossed me a towel and wrapped one around herself.

We both walked over to the sink and began our nightly ritual of brushing our teeth and washing our face, just whatever needed to be done. She was just left in a towel while sitting on the counter, brushing her hair out.

I could smell her shampoo over the mint of the toothpaste. I fucking loved that smell. She continued to brush while looking off into the distance with a slight frown on her face.

"What?" I asked with a mouthful of toothpaste. I slurped it back up when I saw the foam dribbling down. She giggled and grabbed a hand towel. I mumbled my thanks and finished up.

"I was just thinking about Jazz and dad again." She shrugged. I nodded in understanding and let her either continue talking or just sit there and think. Apparently, the thinking won out.

I walked back into our room as she followed behind me. We both threw off our towels and crawled under the covers still naked. It was actually better this way.

There was never anything between us. No barriers holding us a part. It was heaven to have her perfect breasts pressed against my side or chest. He smooth long legs tangled in the sheets with mine and if we so wished, then we could make love with no delay.

"Goodnight, my husband." She sighed and snuggled into my side.

"Goodnight, baby." I kissed her forehead and pulled her closer. Not long after, we were both peacefully asleep.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"What the fuck?" I groaned and looked over at the clock. It was fucking 6 o'clock in the morning.

"Hmm?" Bella hummed and snuggled closer to me. I kissed her soft hair and pulled away, with much effort. She wasn't about to let go. I pulled on a pair of boxers and made my way to the door. Without even looking, I opened the door. I yawned and scratch the back of my head, squinting to see the unwanted visitors.

"What the fuck are you doing here at 6 in the morning?" I asked through another yawn. Alice rolled her eyes and pointed to Jasper.

"He's come to apologize." She said. He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hey, I'd drop the attitude Mr. Hypocrite." I yawned again. I turned into the apartment to let them in and heard a gasp and a small laugh.

"She convinced you to do that shit?" Jasper asked pointing at my back. I remembered now, he wasn't fond of tattoos.

"No, I got it to show her she means forever to me." I said, standing my ground. He just huffed again and nodded.

"Whatever." He mumbled. Alice smacked him in the chest and then pointed to me.

"He's in love with her." She told Jasper, "It's his decision to show her how he wants to. Not yours." She huffed and walked past. "Not that you would do anything that romantic." She plopped down on my couch with another huff. I just smiled at her. "Whatever, I came to fix this. I want my husband back. This whiny little boy is not my husband, so go fix this." She said and pointed to the bedroom.

"Let me go get her." I walked back to the bedroom, trying to hold in my laugh. Alice was a little firecracker.

I walked into our room and saw her sitting up against the headboard with the sheet tucked under her arms, covering her body. She was biting her lower lip in nervousness.

"Jazz is here." She stated. I nodded and went to sit beside her. She let out a breath and then sighed.

"You okay?" I asked and put my arm around her shoulders. She leaned into me and nodded. She kissed my neck and breathed in deep.

"I guess I better go see what his stubborn ass wants." She grumbled and got out of bed. She dressed in one of my t-shirts and a pair of her pajama pants. She went to walk into the bathroom when I stopped her.

"Are you stalling?" I called to her.

"Maybe, but no. If I know Jasper, he'll want to talk. And I'll have to pee the second he says 'And how does that make you feel?' Just taking precautionary measures." She smiled and closed the door.

She came out about two minutes later with her hair up in a messy bun on top of her head and her teeth brushed. She walked over to my side of the bed and leaned on her hands towards me.

"I love you, no matter what." She said softly against my lips. She pushed forward and kissed me. I kissed her back with just as much force before she pulled away with a sigh.

"I'll be here when you get done." I said and she nodded before walking out.

A few seconds later, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said. The door pushed open and Alice stuck her head through the door. She smiled at me and closed the door. She skipped over to the bed before launching herself into it. I laughed at her giddiness.

"How you guys doing?" She asked and snuggled into my side. I shrugged.

"Perfect." I said and kissed her forehead. She nodded and then sighed.

"I hope he fixes this." She whispered. I could tell this wasn't just affecting Bella. Alice was just as upset that Jasper couldn't accept us. She knew he had double standards when it came to Bella. I had a few for Alice, but I was there for them, wholeheartedly, when they got married.

"Me too." I said and then the room fell into silence.

We must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew Alice was being lifted from my arms.

"Come on, Alie baby." I heard Jasper coo.

"Hmm." She moaned. I opened my eyes and saw him lifting her into his capable arms.

"Let's go home." He whispered to her.

I searched the now lit room for Bella and saw her standing by the door with a few tear stains down her cheeks. I sat up all the way and watched as Jasper carried Alice out. "I'll call you later." He whispered to Bella. She nodded and leaned up to kiss his cheeks. He smiled widely back and left the apartment with Alice in his arms.

Bella walked over and crawled into my arms. I held her for a minute, just letting her take her time in telling me what happened. She sighed and lifted her eyes to meet mine.

"We talked. He said it just hurt that I didn't tell him and he just blew up." She said and I could see some unshed tears in her eyes. I nodded and hugged her close.

"Yeah, so everything's alright now?" I asked into her hair.

"Yeah." She whispered. "With Jasper at least." She added.

_Her dad needed to approve before she would really be at peace._


	21. The Punishment

**Chapter 21:** The Punishment **  
By:** Crash Hale**  
POV:** Bella

"Bye, baby." I sighed as Emmett kissed my cheek one more time before he left for the night.

"Good luck." He told me before placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"Thanks. Have a good night at the bar. I'll be here when you get back." I sighed again and leaned against the open door.

"Can't wait." He pushed my hair behind my shoulder before he left.

I watched him walk into the elevators in our building and then closed the door behind myself. It had been a couple of weeks since my father found out about the marriage and we still hadn't made up. I hated this.

Emmett had also hired some new people in these last few weeks, so the bar was going back to normal and I didn't have to help out as much. I didn't mind helping out, it was fun. People were still a little weird around me, but they were just upset that I had lied to them as well. I had apologized a few times and that's all I could really do. The rest was up to them.

I decided that I'd just show up tonight at dad and Sue's, so this way he couldn't avoid me. It just wasn't fair. He was my dad, damn it, I didn't want anything to stand between us. I needed to talk to him and explain that what Emmett and I did was right for us and ask him to just accept it.

I was still a little nervous though. What if he didn't accept it? What if he really thought I was a screw up? I couldn't deal with my father thinking that way about me and my life. We had always been so good together.

I grabbed my purse and keys then headed down to the car. The drive wasn't too long, but it did give me enough time to worry about what might happen. Emmett had asked me if I wanted him to come with me, but I told him it was probably better that I talked to my father alone. I loved him for offering though.

I pulled up in front of the house and made up way up to the front door. After a quick knock on the door, I was greeted by Sue.

"Oh, honey..." She sighed, pulling me in for a hug. "How are you doing?" She asked while holding my shoulders and pulling back to look at me.

She had on her apron; it was obvious that she was cooking dinner from the way the house smelt.

I gave her the best smile I could muster. "Good, thank you. Is dad in?" I asked while biting down on my lip, so hard that it hurt a little.

"Sure. Let me go get him. He came home not long ago. Probably just got out of the shower." She gave me a smile and went up stairs.

I put my hands into the pockets of my jeans and looked at the wall, which was covered with family photographs. Sue and her kids, then Jasper and I.

I smiled as I looked to the more recent photo of dad and I. It was taken on Sue's last birthday. We were both smiling and he had his arm wrapped around my shoulders.

My heart sank when I stopped at the photo of Jasper and I hugging our mother. I was about 10 there, which would have made Jasper 13. We were all out at one of our family picnics. Jasper and I were on either side of her, hugging her tightly. She was smiling and hugging us in return. I missed her so much, it hurt to even think about it. I wished she was here. I wished she could meet Emmett and Alice. She would have loved them both.

I saw there was a new addition to the family wall. A very recent photo of Jasper and Alice, in a nice new frame. She was in a pretty red dress and he had on a nice shirt and dress pants. Jasper was hugging her close and they were both all smiles.

No photos of Emmett yet. I tried not to be jealous that dad liked Alice so much and just welcomed her into our family without question, it wasn't that she needed to be questioned or that I didn't want her in this family, I thought she was amazing, it was just that I wished dad liked Emmett even half as much.

"Bells." I turned to the foot of the stairs when I heard dad's voice.

"Hi." I quickly said, nervous again.

"I'll leave you two alone." Sue went off into the kitchen while dad and I went into the living room.

I watched as dad turned a baseball game on for background noise and then looked to me. We both sat down on the couch.

"Where's your... Husband?" I could hear the strain on 'husband'.

"He's working." I answered.

"So he just leaves you alone all night?" Dad questioned me.

I narrowed my eyes and spoke my mind.

"No, Dad... I lived alone for awhile, remember? It isn't any different. I'm a big girl. I don't need anyone looking after me." I responded.

"Yes, you do. That's the husbands job... But he wouldn't know that now, would he?"

What the hell was his problem? Emmett did take care of me. We took care of each other. That didn't mean he had to be with me at all hours of the night to make sure I was safe. That was just insane.

"Dad..." I pleaded for him to stop with my tone.

Dad sighed and looked at me more softly now.

"It really hurts that you don't trust me enough to make my own decisions. I'm old enough to know what I want, and I want him." I told him.

"It really hurts me that you don't feel the need to even introduce me to this man you supposedly love before you both decide to get married. It's a little hard for me to believe you could really love him that much." He was questioning my love for Emmett, but there was nothing to question.

I swallowed hard as I realized that he was probably right. I did hurt him by keeping him out of this so much.

"I'm sorry, but we weren't dating for that long and it was kind of complicated back then." With the paper and being apart for so long.

"Right. He's the man you wrote your article on." Dad knew.

"Jasper's right, you both have too many issues for this relationship to work."

Why did everyone think they had a say in our relationship?

"We don't have issues, okay? We don't. It was a mistake writing that article and I'm sorry I ever wrote it, but I apologized to Emmett and he accepted my apology and we're both moving on from it... We're so happy together... Why don't you believe me? Why are you so okay with Jasper and Alice but not us?" I question, needing to take a deep breath after that little rant.

Dad sat back and just looked at me for a short while. He finally sat back with a sigh and looked over at the television for a second.

I continued to look at him. I needed him to say something... Anything.

"Dad..." I almost whispered and swallowed the new lump forming in my throat. It felt like it wasn't going away and I knew the tears would start up soon.

He shook his head and sighed.

"I'm sorry I acted like that in front of everyone..." He began, but then cut himself off and fell into another silence.

I couldn't help it, the tears had already started.

"I just want... What's best for you, Bells. You and Jasper both." He sighed and reached his hand over to mine. He took it in his as he leaned closer and I looked at him now. My vision was a little blurred from the tears, but I could still see the worry in his face.

"I didn't make a mistake, Dad... I did something right for once." I took in a shaky breath and held my dad's hand.

"I know you believe you did."

I pulled my eyebrows together as I frowned at him.

_I believe I did? What the hell was that meant to mean?_

"I love him and he loves me, we want to be together forever... Can't you just be happy that I'm happy?... I've never been this happy... Nobody can ever make me feel the way he does, dad... He's a really great guy... And I know you know that because you liked him too, before you found out we got married." He had to admit it, it was true.

Dad rubbed my hand and I watched him while biting my lower lip.

_What else could I say?_

"Well, it's definitely nice that he owns a sports bar... I guess the upside is you own it now too." He sighed and made me smile a little. That sounded like he accepted the fact that; yes, I owned it too because we were married now. _We are married._

He finally pulled me into his strong hug. I breathed him in and his familiar scent surrounded me, Old Spice. Dad always made me feel like a little girl again and every time he'd hug me this way, I felt like that little girl in her daddy's arms again. He stroked my hair and I held him close.

"I'm sorry, Bells... But you'll always be my little girl... It's different with Jasper... You know?" He asked.

I nodded against his chest. I guess I understood.

Jasper was always the more responsible one, my second father even, after mom died that was. And being a boy was always something that made it easier for Dad. He always worried about me being without a mother and not getting all I needed. While I missed my mother and would do anything to have her back, that didn't mean my life was in some way bad without her. Times were tough, but with dad and Jasper they made it everything I could have ever asked for.

"I just need some time... I'm sure I'll get used to it... But you know I'm always here, right?"

I nodded again.

This had to be the most Dad and I talked in a long time. Dad, and I weren't really big talkers, that was all Jasper. I think he became the talker out of need. With Dad and I being emotionally stunted verbally, he had to take charge in most situations. It made him a great psychologist. But with this new development, at least we talked now.

"Bella, honey. Want to stay for dinner?" Sue asked from the hallway. She had a big smile on her face and her eyes seemed a little misted. I was glad Dad had Sue with him. She seemed like his perfect balance.

"Yes, please." I answered with a sniffle as I pulled away from dad and wiped my nose.

A couple of minutes later we were at the dinning room table, eating Sue's wonderful cooking. Dad was definitely lucky, she was amazing.

"So, Bella... How's married life?" Sue asked with a smile. She glanced over at dad then looked back to me.

I couldn't help but smile. "It's amazing... He's really great."

"That's nice. He really does seem like a nice young man... I was thinking, when Jasper and Alice get back... All four of you should come over for a family dinner. It's been awhile." She looked to dad again and he didn't say anything, meaning he was open to the idea.

At least he was trying.

Alice and Jasper had just left to go to Italy 2 days ago. They were taking the honeymoon they never got and were staying for a month, so that would be enough time for dad to get used to the idea that Emmett and I were really married.

"I bet Emmett will love your cooking." I nodded my answer.

"I'll wrap him up some, for you to take home tonight. Give him a sample of what's to come." Sue smiled, making me laugh.

"Thanks, Sue. I'm sure he'll be very thankful."

Dad and I cleaned up, giving Sue some time to watch one of her shows in the living room. We didn't really talk, we fell back into our comfortable silence. Dad even didn't say anything when he saw my new tattoo... I knew he saw it because he had grabbed my wrist from under the running water while I washed one of the pans... Then he just let go after he got a good look. It was a little awkward. It also told me how he was trying. He didn't comment. He just looked, made an assessment, and moved on.

I said goodnight and dad walked me out.

Emmett allowed me to use his Range Rover, because some nights he would just walk to the bar then get a ride home from Felix. When Dad saw it he whistled in appreciation.

"Wow, Bells. This is nice." He said appraising the sleek black SUV. I just nodded and smiled. "Emmett?" He questioned, knowing I would never spend this much on just a car. I nodded again.

"Yep." I told him. He sighed seeming resigned to something.

"I guess he does take good care of you." He mumbled to himself. He stuffed his hands in his jean's pockets and stood in front of me.

"He really does." I said quietly, almost afraid to break the silence.

"I really do hope everything will work out for you. That's not what this is all about." He explained, shuffling his feet and kicking a rock back and forth.

"It will. You don't have to worry, really." I assured with a nod as I put the food into the back seat.

"Okay." Dad gave me a nod too.

I smiled and hugged him again. He kissed the top of my head and wished me a goodnight. I knew we had a long way to go, but things would fall into place soon enough.

I did some grocery shopping. It was always best done at night when there were no crowds. I then got home and put everything away. I left Emmett a note on the fridge to let him know there was food Sue sent for him and then I took a shower and went to bed.

I hugged Emmett's pillow and breathed his scent in, soon falling asleep.

"Mmm... Emmett." I moaned in my sleepy state as I felt his arm wrap around me from behind. I took his hand into my and brought it up to my chest, feeling him kiss the back of my neck.

"Shh... Keep sleeping, baby." He told me.

I smiled and snuggled back into his chest and continued my sleep peacefully, now that he was home.

**Fast Forward - 3 Months**

"Have a good night, Bella." Angela called after me as I left the newspaper office.

"Night, guys." I smiled. Life was perfect.

Dad was coming around with Emmett and I. He even went by the bar one night with Jasper while Emmett was there. Emmett was so cute, he came home all excited that night and said he had a great time watching the game with my father and brother.

I was still working at the newspaper, doing what I loved, reporting. It brought me to the love of my life so it held a soft spot for that reason also. I helped Emmett out at the bar too, but now that he had a good amount of staff he no longer needed as much help and therefore he was a lot less stressed and had a lot more time to spend with me.

Alice and Jasper bought a house last month and both seemed even happier than ever. I loved seeing Jasper so happy.

And Emmett and I were doing amazing. He was by far the best thing that ever happen to me. He was perfection wrapped up in a tall, handsome, blonde man with a cute cocky grin, dimples and stunning bright blue eyes.

_Don't forget that sexy body of his..._

I smiled while thinking of his strong arms, broad chest, perfectly muscular back and abs...

_Oh, God... I'm so horny... _

I needed to get home and get changed to carry out my plan for the night.

When I got home, I had a light snack and took a shower. Then I did my make up and fixed my hair up, just loose curls. I knew Emmett liked them.

Once I was dressed, I stood in front of our mirror and looked myself over while biting on my lip. The white tank top was extremely tight and you could see my push up bra through it. The gray skirt was so short that you could see my ass if I bent over, even slightly. I wore high stockings and pin-ups to my garter belt and g-string. The heels were insanely high. I'd have to remind myself not to trip.

_Yeah, Emmett would love this._

I put my long jacket on. It came down to just above my knees, so you couldn't tell I was wearing almost nothing underneath.

I worked up all the courage I had and drove over to the bar.

I walked in as the last few people left.

"Night, Bella. Emmett's in his office." Felix gave me a knowing smile and I blushed.

Sure, he was just teasing, but I actually was up to something tonight.

I locked the door after them and went down the hall to Emmett's office. I took my jacket off while taking a deep breath. I hung it up by his door and knocked.

"Come in." I heard his husky, deep voice from inside his office.

I took a deep breath, working up the confidence to play my role well. After a second I pushed the door open slightly and poked my head in.

"Mr. McCarty?" I asked.

His beautiful blue eyes caught mine when I called him that.

"Yes?" He questioned. But he was questioning the reason I called him 'Mr. McCarty' over 'Emmett' more than anything else.

I pushed the door open and couldn't help but smile when I saw the way he looked at me. I saw his hand grip the edge of his desk while he studied my outfit.

"I got sent out of class by my teacher. She said I needed to be punished. She sent me to your office." I told him while I closed the door behind myself.

He raised his eyebrows at me as if to say 'are you serious?'. He smiled that cocky grin of his as he leaned back in his chair.

"Hum, I see." He nodded.

I relaxed a little once he started playing along. He told me only last week that he wanted me to dress up like a school girl for him and I had been dying to do so ever since.

"What did you do wrong, Bella?" He questioned.

"She said I was dressed inappropriately for school." I took a deep breath and shrugged. A small smile played across his lips as I saw him eyeing my breasts.

I heard him laugh slightly.

"Yeah, I see that... What made you think you'd get away with it?" He questioned, still sitting back in his chair as I stood in the middle of his office so that he had a good view.

"I didn't... I wanted to be sent to your office." I bit my lip again and gave him a small wink.

His smile grew wider.

"You wanted to be sent to my office?" He asked, trying to sound aloof.

"Yes." I nodded.

"You want to be punished?" His voice took on a husky tone that made me shiver in anticipation.

"By you, yes." I was already getting wet. This was for Emmett, but I was starting to feel excited too. I loved when he took control of me. It turned me on to no end.

"Sneaky, huh?" He sounded amused.

I just looked at him, wondering what he'd do next.

"Come here, Isabella." He finally told me. Hearing my full name from his lips in this context made me take a shaky breath. _God, I'm so turned on._

I walked over a little too eager for punishment. He turned in his chair so that I was standing before him. He looked up at me as he placed his hand on my outer thigh. I smiled, seeing the affect I had on him. His erection seemed to want out of his now tight pants.

"Do you need to be taught a lesson?" His hand moved up my thigh gently, feeling my hip now. I felt myself getting wetter as the seconds went by.

I nodded.

His eyes looked over my outfit some more and I heard a low growl from his chest.

"Put your hands on the desk." He said sternly.

I turned so I was facing the desk and put my hands down, flat on it. The desk was lower than me so I was slightly bent over in front of him.

The skirt was so short that I knew my ass was slightly exposed to him. I could feel the cool air hitting my already damp thighs. My arousal was dripping.

"Fuck." I smiled, hearing him curse under his breath.

I tensed a little when he placed his hand on the back of my thigh and ran it up to my ass, lifting the skirt up, flipping it onto my back. He continued massaging my ass with his skilled hands. I moaned because his hand wasn't going where I want it to; between my legs.

"This stunning ass," He removed his hand and it came back down with a smack and sting. I flinched and hissed, it hurt, but I loved it so I moaned. "Is mine. Isn't it, Isabella?" He asked, rubbing the spot he had just smacked.

"Yes..." I nodded and looked over my shoulder at him, still sitting in his chair, but closer to me now. I closed my eyes and dropped my head down when he smacked my other cheek.

"So what makes you think you can walk around like this, with it on display for everyone else to see when it only belongs to me?" He rubbed my ass almost painfully rough.

I smiled to myself when his hand moved down to my inner thigh, but he refused to touch what needed to be touched so badly.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, not sounding a bit like it.

"I'm sorry, what?" He questioned in a stern manner.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I guess I wasn't thinking." I corrected.

His hand moved slowly down as he began unhooking the straps to my thigh high stockings.

"Well then, I think I need to remind you. Maybe next time you'll remember... How does that sound?" Once he was done unhooking all the straps he ran his hand back up onto my ass.

I responded with a moan. He was dragging this out as long as it would last, I just knew it.

"Stand up straight and remove your top and bra. Show me what else of yours belongs to me." He ordered as he sat back in his chair and watched me with lustful eyes.

I stood in front of him and removed my top slowly then reached behind myself and unhooked the bra, freeing my breasts. The cool air in his office hardened my nipples even more. I ached to be touched by him.

Without him telling me to, I crawled into his lap and straddled him while he sat in his chair. He didn't seem to mind because he simply smiled and gripped my waist with his strong hands.

I placed my hands on his chest, feeling his fast heart beat then moved my hand down to his huge bulge and palmed his hard dick through his pants.

"I think you enjoy punishing me, Mr. McCarty." I whispered into his ear then licked the shell. His grip tightened slightly.

His hands moved up my waist and took a hold of both my breasts, massaging them and rolling my nipples between his thumbs and fingers. He sent shocks through my body when his hot mouth attached itself to my right nipple and he sucked on it. I moved my hands to the back of his neck as I arched my back and pressed my breasts into his face.

Oh God, I needed him so badly. This was some of the best foreplay ever and I couldn't wait to fulfill all his other fantasies, maybe we could even carry this one on sometimes.

I gasped in surprise when he bit my breast, just below my nipple. I wanted to come so fucking bad. This was turning me on so much.

"Get down on your knees and undo my pants." My mouth watered at the thought of his dick.

I stumbled off his lap and got down on my knees, between his legs and worked fast to undo his pants and remove his massive erection. I loved that I could do that to him, to someone so god damn sexy.

I licked my lips and then bit on them as I glanced up at his eyes from his dick. I wanted him to say it.

"I know you want to... So show me how much you love my dick." He couldn't help but smirk at me once more.

I wasted no time in taking him into my mouth, slowly taking him deeper as I sucked and swallowed.

"That's enough, Isabella." He tugged on my hair and I frowned at him.

"Put your hands back on the desk." I complied to his every order. This was so hot. I was soaking through the fabric of my g-string and he hadn't even touched me there yet.

I heard and saw him from the corner of my eye getting out of his chair. When he grabbed my ankle I realized he was kneeling behind me. He lifted my leg slightly and removed my left shoe. He then placed my foot back down on the floor and did the same to my other shoe. He knew I wasn't the biggest fan of heels.

"Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself..." He said and kissed the back of my thigh.

My breathing quickened when I felt him flip the skirt up again and hook his finger into the string of the g-string, running his finger down it, all the way down to where it was soaking wet, letting the cold air hit my overheated core.

"You really are a bad girl today, Isabella." He sounded amused again. "It's not really a punishment if you enjoy yourself now, is it?" He pulled his finger away and then pulled my g-string all the way down my legs, helping me step out of it.

"Please..." I whispered. I needed him so bad.

He stood back up and I felt his hand come down over my backside again with a slight string, making me gasp as he started to rub my folds, covering my ass and inner thighs with my juices.

I desperately wanted his hand back when he pulled it away and moaned while he tasted me off his fingers. His hand returned a second later as he entered me with one finger. It still felt fucking amazing.

"You think I should fuck this tight little pussy and remind you that it's mine also?" His voice was low and husky and I knew he wanted this as bad as I did.

"Yes... Please..." I moaned, pressing myself back harder on his hand, his fingers now rubbing my clit.

Damn it, I was so close. My stomach was in knots and I wanted him to bring me to my first orgasm of the night, more than I wanted air right now.

"Beg for it." He growled. I was so angry at him when he removed his hand all together.

"Fuck," I groaned at my loss. "Please fuck me, remind me I'm yours... Please, sir... I'll be a good girl..." I smiled as I pushed back into his hips and felt his erection poking my inner thigh.

His hands finally gripped my hips as he thrust his length into me at once. My breath hitched and I tried to catch it.

"Fuck." He groaned, pulling out and then slamming back in.

His office soon filled with my moans and screams as he pressed me down into his desk so that I was bent over for deeper access. He hit just the right spot and made me scream through my orgasm, riding it out without a chance to catch my breath once it was over. He only started on building my second.

He pulled out, making me puff in frustration as I was so close.

"Want me to let you come again?" He question, catching his own breath.

"Yes..." I breathed out and took a deep breath in while I still had the chance.

"Turn around." I did as he told me. I lifted myself from the desk and faced him.

He took my waist and easily lifted me onto the desk then softly pushed my back, flat down on the desk. I liked this, this way I could watch him. He still had his shirt on, but he was sexy, naked or clothed, so I was happy to have the nice view.

He took my thighs and spread my legs back while he entered me again with a low grunt. I smiled at him as I gripped the edge of his desk. This desk already had so many good memories and I loved adding to it. One of my favorite things even, was letting him take me right here, over his desk.

With that though and his hands working my breasts again, I came a second time, moaning his name as the warm feeling washed through my body.

I gripped his arms, which were wrapped around my thighs, holding them open for him as he started back up again. I knew he was close by the look on his face. I loved that fucking look.

"Please... Oh... Come inside me... Fuck!" I screamed when he hit that spot again. He hit it a few more times before sending me over the edge and doing the same to himself.

I felt him explode inside me as he held still.

"Oh, fuck, baby..." He stayed that way, filling me for a few seconds before loosening his hold on me and pulling out.

He pulled me up by my arm and wrapped his arms around me as I hugged his shoulders. He placed hot kisses against my shoulder before pulling back to look at me.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too." I smiled before he leaned down to give me our first kiss for the night.

He held me close as he deepened the kiss. He pulled back with a smile, now pushing my messy hair back.

"Did you learn your lesson?" He asked me with another one of his adorable smirks.

I gave him a smile in return and narrowed my eyes.

"No." I answered, "Keep making the punishment that good, and I'll never learn." I smiled before his lips covered mine again.


	22. The End

**Epilogue:** The End  
**By:** courthale  
**POV:** Emmett

**2 months later**

I heard the door to the bathroom slam shut and I groaned. Things had been weird around here lately. She was a fucking mess. One minute she was crying, the next she was yelling. I felt like a yo yo going every which way.

"Emmett!" She yelled even though she knew I was just on the couch with my laptop. I sighed.

"In here, baby!" I said back.

I could hear her stomping to me as she made her way to me. She woke me up last night, crying over something really fucking mundane and ridiculous. All I wanted to do was make it better but she yelled at me and threw me out. She made me sleep on the couch for the rest of the night.

"Ya know, I'm really fed up with this shit!" She glowered at me. I shrunk back into the couch from the look in her eyes. She was furious.

"What?" I said innocently and unintentionally covering my crotch from harm.

"YOU DIDN'T FUCKING CLEAN THE SINK AFTER YOU SHAVED!" She screamed, throwing my razor at me. I ducked and the very expensive, very reliable razor shattered against the wall behind me. That just fucking pissed me off. One thing about a man you should know; It takes for fucking ever to find a good razor. And she just fucking broke the sacred thing.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I shouted back at her. I stood from the couch and glared at her. She just glared right back at me, not backing down. "Alice gave me that for Christmas three years ago." I said, bending down to pick up the scattered pieces. I focused my attention on the broken razor. I didn't hear anything for a minute then I heard her voice speak softly.

"I'm so sorry." She sniffled. I sighed, knowing where this was going. Now she was crying and sad. It was an endless cycle that never ended.

"These mood swings make me think you're pregnant or something." I shook my head. I expected there to be some snide comment back but there was only silence. I stood up straight and turned to look at her.

Her mouth was in and 'o' shape and she had a far away look in her eyes. She started to count on her fingers, mumbling to herself. Her eyes went wide and she finally acknowledged me.

"Shit!" She finally spoke. "I haven't had my period in two months." She said, her chest rising and falling with each quick breath.

"Wait. What?" I asked, completely unprepared for that.

"Grab your keys. We're going to the store." She said and went into our bedroom. She came out wearing my hoodie from University of Chicago Booth School of Business. It swallowed her, but her skinny jeans showed her small figure. I gulped.

_Maybe not small for long. _

I grabbed my keys, wallet and slipped on my shoes while chasing after her. We made it to my car without a word and drove in silence. The anticipation was killing me. I thrummed my fingers on the steering wheel out of habit and nervousness. I looked over while at a red light and Bella was biting her bottom lip so much that I thought it might bleed.

_We were so pregnant and we both knew it._

I pulled into the parking lot and couldn't find a space anywhere. I drove closer to the front and saw an empty space called** Stork Parking**. It had a picture of a stork and a pregnant woman walking. I easily parked and turned to Bella.

"We can't park here." She said and pointed to the sign.

"Oh, what? I think we have every right to." I said and jumped out of the car quickly, not waiting for her reply. I waited at the back of the car for her and took her hand in mine.

We walked, well, jogged into the store going for the pharmacy in the back. We skidded to a stop in front of the tests. It was a plethora of home pregnancy tests.

_Clearblue_

_First Response_

_E.P.T._

I kept looking down the aisle and snorted when I saw something very ironic.

"What?" Bella said from beside me.

"Isn't it just a bit ironic to have the condoms and the pregnancy tests on the same shelf?" I asked rhetorically. She let out a small giggle too.

"Never noticed before." She shrugged. She reached up and grabbed one test, reading the package. "This one says it can tell four days before your missed period and is digital, so that way it's easy to read." She said. I grabbed it along with another one before grabbing her hand again and making our way to the register.

On the way, I felt her tug on my hand. She stopped in front of an aisle of candy. She turned to me, her eyes pleading with me. Her little pout began to form, asking me to get her some. I sighed and then smiled. I kissed her little pout and grabbed a few monster bags of candy and began my pursuit of the registers again. This time we made it without delay.

About half an hour later we were back home. I tossed the bags of candy onto the shelf then followed Bella to our room. She took off my hoodie and her shoes. I was worried as fuck about what we would do, but at the same time I had fun imagining being a father.

"I'm gonna pee on it and whatever else it says to do. Just wait here." She sighed. I nodded and sat on the edge of the bed.

I thought about all the things this would mean. Would we need to get a house? Would we be good parents? What about our jobs? We were very busy as it was and a baby was a huge deal. What would we do if she were? Would she want to keep it? Oh fuck, I never even asked her.

The door opened signaling her return and her expression was apprehensive. She was wringing her hands and biting her bottom lip.

"Emmett?" She said quietly.

"Yeah, baby." I looked over to her

"What if I am?" She whispered. I looked over at her and sighed. I opened my arms and she walked over to me. She sat on my lap with her legs on each side, straddling me. She put her hands on either side of my face and rested her forehead on mine.

"Honestly?" I asked looking into her eyes.

"Truth. No bullshit." She said back.

"I want it." I said with determination. "I want it all. The kids, the suburbs, and that stereotypical white picket fence. I want it. This is our chance." I finished, looking deeply into her eyes. She had unshed tears shining and giggled.

"Good, me too." She said and kissed me. I moaned into her mouth as she deepened the kiss. I was just about to throw her onto the bed when a timer suddenly went off.

"Is that for…..?" I asked against her lips. She nodded. I ran my thumb over her flushed cheek and she leaned into my palm. I smiled and kissed her lips one last time. She stood from my lap and took my hand.

We both walked over to the small stick of fate and looked, seeing…

**6 ½ months later**

"Hey, Em." I heard from the door and smiled. "Mind if I come in for a little bit?"

"I always have time for my little sister." I grinned and she came to sit in the chair across from my desk.

"So, how is everything?" She asked genuinely. I just chuckled.

"It's great." She looked to be uncertain to if I was telling the truth. "Really!" I smiled.

"Well, if you say so……" She trailed off.

Just then the phone rang and I held it up to see the caller ID.

"Hey," I answered.

"_Get over here." _

"What!" I said and stood from my chair. "Where are you?" I threw on my coat and told Alice to follow me. I hung up the phone after getting all the information I needed and climbed into my car.

"Is it?" She asked, getting into the passenger side. I nodded and started the car without a word. She sat next to me not saying anything, for which I was grateful. I needed to process this. It was too soon.

We parked and quickly made our way inside. The receptionist smiled at us and somewhere in there I heard a greeting, but I cut her off.

"Isabella McCarty?" I asked her breathlessly. She looked through some papers and scanned them quickly.

"Labor and delivery floor, 3rd floor. Room 314." She said as we took off again. We skidded to a stop at the elevators.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked and took my hand. I nodded with my head, looking straight at the metal doors. She squeezed my hand to get my attention. "Look at me, Em."

I didn't.

"Okay fine, don't. But this is scaring you. I see it in your eyes. You need to calm down. If you're not calm, then she won't be calm." She pointed out.

I nodded and let out a gust of breath. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to give myself a talk.

"We could pray." I could hear the smile in her voice. I knew what she was doing. I just nodded and said it with her.

"_Dear little baby Jesus, who's sittin' in his crib watchin the Baby Einstein videos, learnin' 'bout shapes and colors. I would like to thank you for bringin' me and my moma together, and also that my kids no longer sound like retarded gang-bangers."_

We busted up laughing as the doors opened. Talladega Nights would never get old. Alice did her job though and got me calmed. We walked quickly as the doors opened. We found number 314 quickly and opened the door.

Bella was sitting with her back to me, resting on her side. Jasper was sitting next to the bed with her facing him and he stood when we came in. They were having lunch together so she must have started the contractions with him there. Her head turned to the door and gave us a small smile. I walked over to her side and took the chair Jasper was sitting in.

"How are you, baby?" I said and brushed a piece of hair off her sweaty forehead.

"It hurts." She whispered. She seemed to be holding all the pain in well. It seemed as though if she spoke too much she might lose that control.

"I know. But think about the end result." I whispered and kissed her cheek. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Yeah." She said back just as quietly.

A few hours later we were set. Bella's hand was in mine, squeezing tightly. Her head was to her chest as she pushed and the doctor counted. She laid back on the bed after awhile and caught her breath.

"I'm so tired." She said after he told her just one more time.

"You can do it." I said and rested my forehead on hers. She nodded and braced her self before pushing one more time.

With one last push our son was born. They cleaned him quickly and set him on Bella's chest. He was crying, but even then he was so beautiful. He had mop of dark hair on his head. He would take after his mother there. I was more than happy to have him look like her.

"Hey, little man." She said and stroked his cheek. He calmed down a bit and looked up at her. His eyes were a grayish blue color. I knew the eye color would take some time, but it was cool nonetheless.

"Hi." I said and brought my finger to his tiny hands. He latched onto it quickly and looked over to me.

"Name?" A nurse with a clipboard asked.

"Makin Aaron McCarty." We both answered. We chuckled a little at the middle name. It was Elvis' middle name and we thought since he married us it was only fitting.

"So, Makin, you ready to be our kid?" I asked with a smile. He just yawned widely and I laughed. "Already think I'm boring. Okay, I see how it is." I said in a mock hurt tone. I looked over and Bella was watching with a smile.

"I love you, both of you." She said softly.

"I love you, both of you." I repeated the sentiment. I leaned over and kissed her salty lips from the tears and sweat.

**1 month later**

"So, you have all our numbers and the……" Bella said, holding onto Makin like she would never see him again. Sue cut off her words that she had repeated about three times since we got here.

"I know, Bella. I do have two adult children that I raised." Sue said softly and held out her arms for him. Bella sighed and passed him over with a soft kiss to the forehead.

"I'll miss you." She said softly. I came over and put my arm around her waist.

"It's okay. We'll be back in a few hours." I kissed her temple and she nodded.

"You kids go have fun." Sue smiled. I nodded and kissed her cheek. She was a really awesome lady and a great mother in her own right. She just had an aura about her that made her seem like pies and aprons.

"We will." I said and winked. She knew what I had planned tonight. Bella kissed Makin one more time then I led her out to the car.

I helped her in before getting into my side and taking off. I drove to the location and parked with a confused Bella by my side. I walked over and helped her out the car. She still looked so radiant. Her body looked amazing before and now, with a little meat, looked so fucking sexy.

Her breasts were all round and perfect. Her hips came out a little more and she sashayed more with her steps. I don't even think she noticed. The little bump on her belly was slowly going away with the mommy yoga classes. It was so adorable to see her in her yoga pants and tank top with Makin on her hip in his little shorts and shirt.

"Where are we?" She whispered in awe.

"Just a little place I found a few years ago." I said and held out my arm for her. She tucked her arm in the crook of my elbow to walk with me.

I led us over to the canopy with twinkle lights surrounding the edges. A table was sat beneath it with a candle and two place settings. I knew my last proposal was perfect for us, but I wanted her to feel special. After all she did for me this past year, she deserved this. She gave me her love. She then gave me her heart. Then after all the shit we went through, she gave me another chance. And even then she gave me her forever by marrying me.

"It's beautiful." She whispered and I pulled out her chair for her. She sat with a smile for me.

"I saw it the other day and though I would bring you here." I said and held her hand over the table. She twined our fingers and squeezed.

"Good evening, lady and gentleman." I heard from beside us and smiled. Felix stood there in a suit. He heard my plans and volunteered to be our server.

"Hello, Felix." She smiled at him.

Dinner was nice and we had a nice discussion. We caught up on things at the bar. She had taken maternity leave for the six weeks after Makin was born. She kept worrying about what we would do and how we would manage. I knew deep down she was just worried about leaving him for herself. She was a great mother and was extremely attached that it would be difficult for her.

"Well, I'm assuming all of this is for a reason." She said and waved her hand around.

"No, I came here to talk about us." I said somberly. She saw right through me and had a small smile on her face.

"Oh, yeah." She said and took a sip of her wine. I nodded and sighed dramatically.

"Bella," I paused. "I was thinking that maybe we went about this all wrong." I stood and went to kneel by her side.

"How's that?" She asked, turning to face me. I held her hands in mine and kissed her knuckles. I reached one hand in my pocket and found the small velvet box. I lifted it for her to see and she giggled.

"I want to marry you." I said and pulled the ring out. I took it and placed it on her finger.

"I haven't even said yes." She joked.

"I want to marry you, again." I smiled. She beamed back at me and I kissed her finger that now held the ring I had bought her over a year ago. I wanted the perfect moment, and this was it.

"I might need to sleep on it." She teased.

I stood and pulled her into my arms. We held each other, swaying to the piano music set for background music. She suddenly groaned and pulled back.

"You're telling Alice." She said and pointed into my chest. "And she has to keep it to my specifications. No froo froo shit." She said. I laughed loudly and nodded.

"Anything for you, baby." I whispered against her lips and kissed her.

We remarried in front of our friends and family that August. Things were perfect and just amazing. Makin was 10 months old at the time and Alice carried him down the aisle with her as our ring barer. It was perfect and just us. I loved our first wedding and would never take it back, but seeing her walk down the aisle to me in her white gown was just a breathtaking moment. I was glad I got it and would forever be thankful that this perfectly stubborn, critical, movie loving, beer drinking, sports watching woman with the greatest body ever wanted me.

**Wedding night**

"This is so fucking awesome." She squealed and ran over to the bed. She bounced on the mattress a few times. The dress that she had changed into after the wedding was not holding things up all that well, at least not for jumping.

I rented The Drake's Presidential Suite for the night. It was a pretty penny, but so worth it. The place was huge and everything was gold and cream, giving it a warm feel.

"I hoped you'd like it." I laughed. A knock at the door interrupted me and I turned quickly to get it. It was the bell hop with our bags. I told him where they went and he quickly put them in the foyer. I slipped him a twenty and thanked him.

Suddenly, a tiny body was wrapped around me as soon as I turned around. Bella's lips attached to mine quickly and I was left stunned. When I overcame the shock I quickly responded. Her lips turned up in a smile against mine.

"Listen." She whispered once her lips made their way to my ear. "No crying." She giggled. Our son was a sleeper during the day, but fully awake and irritable during the night. It was never something that we found annoying or faulted him for, it was just a bit tiring. I laughed and held her to me as I made my way back to the bed.

"No foreplay, baby. I'm so horny." I growled into her ear. She moaned at my words and licked my neck.

"I concur." We had been together physically only a handful of times since Makin was born and I was feeling a serious case of blue balls.

"Maybe later, but I need you." I said desperately.

"I know, I know." She said and her hands went to my shirt. I came over to the bed and laid her down with me hovering over. Her hands gripped my shirt and the next thing I heard were my buttons hitting different surfaces around the room.

"Eager." I kissed and licked her neck, while biting occasionally. She was writhing and moaning beneath me. "Just how I like you." I chuckled. She laughed breathlessly with me and slipped my shirt off me.

Her hands went the belt on my dress pants and mine went to the zipper on the side of her dress. I unzipped it as fast as I could and she took off my belt with a snap. I pulled the dress from her body to see her in a matching thong and bra set. It was lace and blood red.

"God, you're going to kill me." I growled. Her hands went into my pants as soon as the zipper was down. Her hand grasped my shaft and rubbed me. I moaned and bucked my hips into her hand.

I had her bra and thong off in a flash and my pants and boxers found their way to the floor too. Somehow she managed to roll me over to where she was on top, but the view was so nice, I didn't mind. Sooner than I had anticipated I was buried deep inside her and she was riding me. I felt like such a teenager about to blow his load too soon.

"Bella...." I groaned.

"I know. Me neither." She gasped and put her hands on my chest to steady herself. The sight of her breasts right in front of my face was to much. I brought my hand to where we were joined and found her clit. I pinched and circled it to throw her over the edge with me.

"Come with me, baby. I want you to come." I said breathlessly. She tensed above me and let go. Her climax triggered my own and we came together.

**3 years after the wedding (Present day)  
**

I sit here in our backyard. It's a fall day with oranges, reds and gold colors surrounding me. I breath in the crisp air and feel it in my lungs and let out a contented sigh. I look out at the jungle gym and swing set I had built for my son's fourth birthday. The swings sway with the Chicago wind and I feel a shiver. The cool air is moving in quickly.

"Dad, look." I look and find my son waving me over and I smile.

He had grown into a perfect child. He had Bella's dark reddish hair and green eyes. I loved that he had so much of his mother in his features. He had my ability for sports though. Even at close to five he loved it all. Most of all he liked baseball. I took him to his first Cubs game with his grandpa and Uncle when he was only four. He still wears the hat I got him.

"What?" I say once I get over to where he is. He just holds up his hand to signal that I should give him a minute. I stand back and let him get ready. He sets up his tee and wiffle ball that he always seemed to have lately.

"Watch." He tells me with his eyebrows scrunched and a look of concentration that looks just like his mother's.

He swings the bat flawlessly for his five-year-old coordination. The ball goes flying until it hits the other side of the yard's fence. It's the furthest he has ever hit it. I feel a surge of pride that he worked so hard to get it that far. He's been out here for the last week working on it. And our yard is not little.

"That's perfect." I yell and pick him up. I spin him around and he giggles. I bring him down and hold him to me. He wraps his arms around my neck to hug me.

"I love you, dad." He whispers and kisses my cheek.

"I love you too, son." I say back because I mean it with everything that I have. I feel a small body attack my legs and know exactly who it is.

"Mia, I said not to run into your daddy. What if he fell?" Bella calls from the deck.

"I'm sorry, mommy. I just wanted to hug my daddy too." She pouts back. I put Makin back on the ground and open my arms.

"All you had to do was ask, my little Mia Gabriella." I tell her. She giggles and puts her tiny arms around my neck. Now Mia, she was a combination of us both. Her soft blonde curls fall down her back and her green eyes are always mischievous in the most adorable way. I kiss her little button nose and she giggles more.

I see Makin run over to his mother and whisper into her ear. She smiles that smile that always takes my breath away.

"I'm so proud, baby." She hugs him.

He is so proud of his accomplishment he had to tell his mother. He hugs her back fiercely before running to get the ball again. I pick up my baby girl and walk over to my wonderful wife. She tries to lift a box full of toys from the table on the deck before she growls in frustration.

"Leave that. I'll get it later." I say to her.

"I swear, Emmett. No more after this one." She says and points to her swollen stomach. I just smirk and nod.

"Whatever you say, baby. Whatever you say." I say and kiss her before putting our daughter down to go play.

We sit and watch the scene play out in front of us. Our daughter plays in the sandbox and our determined son gets in a few more swings. I rub her belly that holds our final child, a son.

"How's Carter doing?" I ask her and kiss her lips softly.

"His usual bouncy self. All over my bladder." She jokes. I kiss her again and look into the eyes that I will forever be lost in.

_Forever._

* * *

_The End._


End file.
